


Solo un poco Despiadado

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [7]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo o Amor? Cuando deseas a alguien completamente incorrecto...Magnus Bane siempre soñó con encontrar al Sr. Perfecto. Irremediablemente Romántico en su corazón, sueña con enamorarse de un hombre agradable, casarse y tener un montón de adorables bebitos. El problema es, que Magnus tiene propensión a sentirse atraído por hombres que son todo menos agradables.Alexander Lightwood, un multimillonario homofóbico y cínico que siente rencor contra el padre de Magnus, ciertamente no es el Sr. Perfecto. Frío, manipulador y cruel, él no es un hombre agradable y no pretende serlo.Magnus está plenamente consciente de que Alexander no es adecuado para él. Su atracción por el tipo es sólo una forma del Síndrome de Estocolmo; debe serlo. Si la vida fuera un cuento de hadas, Alexander sería el villano, no el héroe.Pero incluso los villanos pueden enamorarse. ¿O no?La historia de un niño que soñaba con el Príncipe Encantador y acaba enamorándose de la Bestia.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.
> 
> Esta es una de mis historias favoritas, así que no se abstengan en los Kudos y comentarios, espero que les guste.
> 
> Para quienes siguen la serie, ya saben que se encontraran con los personajes anteriores, ademas aclarar que no tiene ningún vinculo con "Solo un poco Obsesionado". Para quienes son nuevos, no se preocupen se puede leer perfectamente como historia independiente, así que bienvenidos!

El traje era conservador, gris y aburrido. 

Magnus Bane miraba su reflejo en el espejo con el gesto fruncido. Se veía... bien, pero el traje no logró el efecto que había deseado: no se veía mayor. 

Quizás había sido esperar demasiado. 

Suspirando, Magnus se pasó una mano por su suave mandíbula, deseando tener alguna barba varonil para ocultar su cara de bebé. Tenía veintitrés años, por amor de Dios. Era vergonzoso que la mayor parte de la gente no creyera que tuviera edad para beber y tuviera que llevar su documento a todas horas. Magnus culpaba a sus facciones: debido a su ascendencia asiática y el brillo travieso de sus ojos, su rostro parecía más el de un niño. Lo hacía parecer muy joven, y mientras que normalmente no era problema, lucir como un niño de dieciséis resultaba un dolor en el culo cuando uno tenía que asistir a una importante reunión de negocios. No es como que asistiera a demasiadas reuniones de negocios importantes. 

Magnus le sonrió sombríamente a su reflejo y encuadró los hombros. Bueno, eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Iba a probarle a su padre que él podría ser confiable para cosas importantes. Seguro, su padre iba a ponerse furioso cuando lo averiguara, pero esta oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla escapar de entre los dedos. No conseguiría una oportunidad como esta de nuevo. Normalmente, en Inglaterra, su padre lo mantenía con correa corta, vigilándolo como un halcón. A Magnus le habría gustado pensar que el motivo de ello era la sobreprotección de su padre, pero no era un iluso: Asmodeus Bane simplemente no confiaba en su hijo. Magnus trató de no tomarlo muy personal Asmodeus Bane no confiaba en nadie- pero ya era tiempo de cambiarlo. No se había graduado con honores de Oxford sólo para pasarse la vida siendo una cara bonita en las campañas de marketing de su padre. Magnus siempre lo había odiado, pero estaba francamente enfermo con ello luego de los últimos dos meses pasados en Moscú, asistiendo a eventos sin sentido en lugar de su padre para la sucursal rusa de las Industrias Bane. 

El mail que había recibido Magnus hace unos días resultó un bienvenido descanso de la abrumadora rutina a la que se había acostumbrado. Bien, técnicamente, el mensaje no era para él. Si Magnus no hubiera estado en Moscú, los empleados de su padre sólo lo habrían reenviado hacia la oficina principal en Londres, donde estaba actualmente su padre. En sentido estricto, Magnus debería haber hecho lo mismo en vez de leerlo, pero había estado aburrido e inquieto y el mensaje lo había intrigado. 

"Asmodeus,  
Mi secretaria parece estar teniendo problemas para contactarte. Me informó que ha sido incapaz de llegar a ti. Le dije que eras un hombre ocupado. Pero también yo soy un hombre ocupado. Tampoco soy un hombre demasiado paciente. Tenemos asuntos que discutir. San Petersburgo, 21 de febrero, 9 p.m., restaurante “Palkin”. Espero que estés allí. No llegues tarde. Sabes cuánto detesto la impuntualidad. Odiaría que nuestra amistad fuera arruinada por algo tan pequeño. Espero ansioso nuestra reunión,  
Alexander Lightwood". 

Magnus había leído el mensaje varias veces. Algo en él estaba mal. La forma amistosa parecía falsa. ¿O sólo lo estaba imaginando? No lo creía así. 

Alexander Lightwood. El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, aunque Magnus no podía recordar en donde lo había escuchado. Pero el hombre, fuera quien fuera, debía ser lo suficientemente importante como para ser capaz de asumir semejante tono de superioridad con Asmodeus Bane. Joder, el tipo prácticamente estaba lanzándole órdenes a su padre. Magnus nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera suficiente poder -y temple- como para hacer eso. Todos sabían que Asmodeus Bane no era alguien con quien jugar. El padre de Magnus era conocido como el multimillonario británico más despiadado, más poderoso… un multimillonario del cual se rumoreaba que hacía tratos con la mafia italiana y rusa. Magnus no era ajeno a los rumores sobre su padre; habían estado por ahí toda su vida, pero alguien nunca pudo probar nada. Ni siquiera él, el único hijo de Asmodeus, lo sabía con certeza. El hecho de que el remitente no estuviera para nada preocupado por las repercusiones, pese a la reputación de Asmodeus, significaba que, quienquiera que fuera ese hombre, no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. Tampoco. 

Debería haberle reenviado el mensaje a su padre cuando lo había entendido. Pero Magnus siempre fue demasiado curioso para su propio bien. 

Solo le tomó unos minutos Googleando para encontrar la información que Magnus necesitaba. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, treinta y dos años, era un magnate petrolero ruso, y multimillonario. Aparentemente, tenía docenas de compañías alrededor del mundo y se sentaba en la junta de otras docenas. 

Un multimillonario a los treinta y dos años. Ese tipo de cosas no parecían ser demasiado raras en Rusia. Magnus había notado que muchos magnates rusos eran bastante jóvenes. 

Pero no fue la edad de Lightwood lo que atrajo su atención. 

Magnus estaba algo avergonzado de admitirlo, pero no pudo evitar mirar fijamente las fotos del tipo. Alexander Lightwood era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, con amplios hombros y el tipo de definición muscular que la mayoría de los hombres sólo podrían soñar. Parecía más un cazador profesional que un empresario exitoso. 

Era estúpido crearse una opinión de un hombre que nunca había conocido, pero cuanto más miraba Magnus las fotos de Alexander Lightwood, más desconcertado se sentía. Incluso cuando el tipo sonreía, no parecía alcanzar nunca su mirada. Aquella helada mirada azul dominaba completamente cada foto en que aparecía, llamando su atención cada vez. No había nada atractivo en esos ojos. En todo caso, la crueldad acechando en ellos resultaba francamente fea. El tipo era lo bastante apuesto, supuso Magnus, si te gustaran los hombres fríos y asertivos que parecieran poder romperte el cuello y aburrirse mientras lo hacían. A Magnus ciertamente no lo hacían. Pero, por algún motivo, tenía problemas para apartar la mirada. Era tonto. Sólo era una fotografía. Una fotografía no debería acobardarlo tanto. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Magnus comprobó la hora en su teléfono. Si no dejaba pronto el hotel, iba a llegar tarde a su vuelo hacia San Petersburgo. 

Magnus miró la puerta que iba a la habitación contigua y suspiró. Sherlock. Probablemente debería decirle a Sherlock que saldría de Moscú. Pero entonces por otra parte, Magnus no estaba seguro de que su amigo notara su ausencia. Sherlock estaba tan deprimido que no parecía preocuparse por nada en estos días. 

Magnus hizo una pequeña mueca. Ver a su amigo en ese estado casi lo hacía cuestionar su sueño de encontrar el amor. Considerando que el amor había convertido a Sherlock de un tipo encantador y extrovertido en un deprimido desastre enfermo por amor. El amor jodidamente apestaba. 

Las propias experiencias de Magnus también eran bastante decepcionantes: sus cuatro novios habían mutado de “Príncipe Encantador” a Gilipollas Reales. Para ser justos, nunca había sentido nada ni remotamente cercano a cómo era descrito el amor en las novelas románticas baratas de Harlequin (que Magnus no se avergonzaba de leer) por ninguno de sus novios. Nunca había sentido la clase de amor que le causara vértigo y lo dejara sin aliento. Para decepción de Magnus, lo que ocurría en las novelas románticas era todo lo contrario de lo que experimentó en su vida real. Pero de nuevo, tal vez fue sólo que él tenía un talento especial para encamarse con idiotas. 

Sonriendo con autoarrepentimiento, Magnus se encaminó hacia la habitación de Sherlock. 

Media hora después, luego de lograr sacar a Sherlock de la cama y conseguir que prometiera comer mientras no estuviera, Magnus finalmente estaba de camino al aeropuerto de Sheremetyevo. 

Reposando en el asiento del taxi, Magnus miró por la ventana. Se sentía algo culpable por dejar solo a Sherlock. Sabía que había poco que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su amigo, pero aún no se sentía bien irse mientras que Sherlock claramente no estaba manejando con demasiada entereza la desquiciada ruptura con su folla-amigo/mejor amigo/pseudo-hermano/alma gemela. Pese a conocer a Sherlock de toda la vida y ser uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Magnus sabía que nunca podría reemplazar a John: esos dos siempre habían sido co-dependientes como la mierda. Pero Magnus también sabía que era una de las pocas personas en las que Sherlock confiaba implícitamente. Siempre se habían cuidado las espaldas mutuamente, habían estado uno para el otro cuando descubrieron que los dos eran gays, e incluso habían compartido el primer beso de ambos. Sherlock fue la única persona a la que le contó con quién iba a reunirse. 

Magnus frunció el ceño cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a su futuro encuentro con Alexander Lightwood. No fue la primera vez, que una sombra de duda se coló en su mente. Estaba volando a ciegas en esto. No tenía idea de lo que el magnate ruso querría de su padre. Los resultados de su investigación sobre el tipo tampoco fueron tranquilizadores. Alexander Lightwood tenía la reputación de ser un tiburón; se decía que controlaba su imperio comercial con puño de hierro. Magnus había buscado en la base de datos de las Industrias Bane, pero no tenía el nivel de autorización suficiente y no pudo encontrar qué conectaba a su padre con ese hombre. 

Dios, estaba harto de ser mantenido en las penumbras. Sí, quizás lo que estaba haciendo era imprudente, pero era la única forma en que podría forzar la mano de su padre: si aprendía algo que no debería, su padre prácticamente no tendría más alternativa que confiar en él. 

Tal vez no estás listo para que confíe en ti. 

El pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Magnus se volteara. Era algo que había estado intentando evitar pensar. ¿Qué haría si los rumores fueran ciertos y su padre estuviera realmente tratando con criminales? ¿Si su padre era un criminal? ¿Querría Magnus que le confiaran ese tipo de información? 

–Mi na meste –espetó el conductor cuando el taxi se detuvo–. S tebya dve tyschi rubley. (*Ya estamos aquí, son dos mil rublos) 

Magnus se estremeció y observó por la ventana. Ni siquiera había notado que ya había llegado al aeropuerto. 

–Spasibo (*Gracias) –dijo, agradeciendo al chofer con su ruso limitado y empujando cincuenta dólares en la mano del hombre. Magnus no tenía idea de si era suficiente o no: su ruso no era lo suficientemente bueno como para comprender el acento extraño del conductor. 

El conductor le disparó una mirada extrañada y murmuró algo bajo su aliento -claramente algo poco halagador. Bastante acostumbrado a ello, Magnus tomó su maleta y salió del auto, deseando un vuelo sin complicaciones hasta San Petersburgo. 

Pero por supuesto, haciendo que un día de por sí estresante empeorara, su vuelo se atrasó por el mal tiempo, y Magnus apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarse en el hotel que había reservado en San Petersburgo, antes de tirarse en otro taxi y darle la dirección del restaurante “Palkin” al chofer. Al menos había tomado la previsión de vestir un traje por lo que no tuvo que perder tiempo cambiándose. Era un pequeño consuelo. 

Magnus suspiró agotado cuando salía del taxi enfrente del restaurante. De momento, todo lo que deseaba era una ducha caliente y una cita con la cama suave que lo esperaba al regresar al hotel. 

Esperando no lucir tan desgastado como se sentía, Magnus cuadró los hombros y caminó hacia la entrada frontal del restaurante. Esta era una reunión importante. No podía arruinarla. 

El restaurante estaba bien decorado y era elegante en una forma anticuada. El preparado personal hablaba un excelente inglés, lo cual era un alivio. Magnus entregó su abrigo y le informó a la amable anfitriona que estaba allí para reunirse con Alexander Lightwood. La mujer sonrió y lo guió hacia una mesa en una aislada esquina del restaurante. 

Alexander Lightwood ya estaba sentado a la mesa, su lenguaje corporal era relajado, casi aburrido. 

Las fotografías no le hacían justicia, pensó Magnus. Fracasaron en captar la intensidad de su presencia, y esos ojos eran todavía más inquietantes en persona. 

A Magnus le llevó todo su autocontrol no sonrojarse y moverse, mientras que el tipo lo estudiaba con frialdad. 

–Buenas noches. A mi padre le resultó imposible asistir y me envió en su representación –dijo Magnus, extendiendo su mano para un apretón–. Magnus Bane. 

Alexander Lightwood no se movió ni una pulgada, sus ojos azul oscuro aburridamente sobre él. 

-¿Esto es una broma? –dijo finalmente, sin nada de acento. Su bajo tono, culto, era impecable para todos los estándares. Incluso el rematadamente aristocrático padre de Sherlock no le encontraría falla. 

–En absoluto –dijo Magnus, tomando el asiento opuesto e intentando no demostrar lo nervioso que estaba–. Mi padre está actualmente en Londres. Está en medio de importantes negociaciones. No podría irse con tan poca anticipación, por lo que me envió en su representación. 

El hombre permaneció igual de inmóvil y aparentemente relajado como lo había estado antes. Pero Magnus era bastante bueno en leer a la gente. No se perdió el ligero estrechamiento en sus ojos azules. 

Alexander llevó su bebida a los labios y la bebió lentamente, sus ojos aún evaluando a Magnus. 

–No hago negocios con criaturas. No puedes tener más de dieciséis, quizás diecisiete años. 

Magnus sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que esto sería un problema. En momentos como este, consideraba seriamente la cirugía plástica para arreglar su maldito problema. 

–Yo no soy una criatura –dijo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para intentar evitar que esta desastrosa reunión se pusiera peor, Alexander lo fijó con una mirada que probablemente podría congelar lava. Magnus no podía respirar, atrapado en esa mirada e incapaz de apartar la vista, su cuerpo tensándose. 

–Si Bane no podía molestarse en venir, lo menos que podría hacer era advertirme para que no malgastara mi tiempo – Alexander se levantó–. Vete a casa, malchik (*Chico). 

Y luego se fue, con dos silenciosos guardaespaldas reuniéndose a él en su salida. 

De inmediato, otros sonidos se precipitaron -suave música de piano, voces susurradas de otros clientes- como si Magnus hubiera estado en una especie de burbuja antisonido; como si la fuerte personalidad de Alexander Lightwood hubiera silenciado todo lo demás con su presencia. 

Y entonces Magnus entendió lo que Alexander lo había llamado con condescendencia: malchik. Un niño. 

Miró el asiento vacío, con una nueva descarga de humillación bañándolo. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de levantarse y salir, pero luchó contra ella. No había comido nada desde la mañana. Podría comer algo. 

Magnus hizo una seña al camarero más cercano. 

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero apenas pudo probarla con la decepción y humillación aún revolviendo su estómago. También sentía mucha aprensión. En vez de reenviar el mail a su padre, como probablemente debería haber hecho, había actuado por su cuenta y fracasado. Lightwood se había enojado por la ausencia de su padre. Las consecuencias de eso eran... inciertas. Magnus no sabía nada sobre el hombre como para predecir su reacción. Después de todo, no tenía idea de lo que quería el ruso de su padre. En retrospectiva, quizás no debería haber metido la nariz en donde claramente no correspondía, pero había estado enfermo y cansado de ser mantenido en las sombras y asistir a eventos triviales. Sólo quería saber qué estaba haciendo su padre. Sólo había querido participar. Tal vez había sido estúpido meterse en esto a ciegas, pero siempre había confiado en su capacidad para seguir su propio instinto… hasta que ese magnate ruso con espeluznante mirada lo redujo a un ruborizado, cohibido, niño. 

Estaba nevando para cuando terminó de comer y salió del restaurante. 

Magnus se estremeció un poco y se abrazó a sí mismo, pensando una vez más en lo inadecuado que era su abrigo Burberry para los inviernos rusos. Nunca había tenido tanto frío en su vida. 

Mirando alrededor y advirtiendo un taxi estacionado cerca, Magnus sonrió aliviado y encaró hacia él con paso rápido, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus botas. Por primera vez en el día, la suerte parecía estar de su lado. 

Entró al coche, le dijo la dirección del hotel al chofer, y cerró los ojos, sus pensamientos volviendo hacia el desastroso encuentro con Alexander Lightwood. No tenía sentido atormentarse a sí mismo. No era su culpa que el tipo fuera un gilipollas de mente estrecha que consideraba estar por encima de hacer negocios con alguien que, simplemente, parecía muy joven. Era un error de Lightwood, no suyo. Magnus no era para nada tan joven e inexperto como parecía. 

Sin embargo, la cirugía plástica parecía cada vez más tentadora a cada segundo. Un día iba a heredar el imperio empresarial de su padre, y no podría darse el lujo de no ser tomado seriamente sólo porque lucía como un adolescente enfurruñado. Probablemente tampoco ayudaba que tuviera aburrido cabello negro y caído, a veces sentía que necesitaba darle más personalidad, brillos, puntas colores, pero su padre lo mataría mucho antes. Y dado que su vanidad no le permitía afeitarse su aburrido cabello, Magnus había recurrido a dejarlo crecer un poco y dejarse algo de flequillo hacia el lado. En las raras ocasiones en que dejó en libertad a su cabello como le gustaría sus amigos no dudaron en molestarlo demasiado. 

Magnus hizo una mueca al pensarlo. Cuando era más joven, esperaba que su aspecto madurara y ganara severidad con los años, pero a estas alturas prácticamente había abandonado esa esperanza: todavía su piel no había perdido la suavidad de bebé, ni sus felinos ojos rasgados habían tomado severidad, y su altura se mantenía decepcionantemente promedio. En conjunto con sus hoyuelos y labios sensuales, no era de extrañar que tuviera problemas para ser tomado en serio por los colegas de su padre. 

No, Magnus no tenía baja autoestima. Sabía que se veía bien. No tenía problemas para atraer tipos cuando quería un revolcón. Pero también era un imán andante para todo tipo de cretinos pervertidos. Verse de dieciséis cuando uno tiene veintitrés simplemente atrae problemas. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando los tipos pedían ver su documento antes de tener sexo con él. De hecho, era una buena señal si lo hacían. 

Magnus fue sacado de sus sombríos pensamientos cuando el coche empezó a acelerar. 

Abrió los ojos. 

–¡Eh! Cree que esto es seguro –Sus palabras se apagaron cuando miró por la ventana. Dondequiera que estuvieran, no estaban en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado soñando despierto? –… Amigo, estoy bastante seguro de que el hotel no está en esta parte de la ciudad. 

No hubo reacción del conductor. ¿Quizás no hablaba inglés? 

–Eto nepravilnaya doroga (*Es un camino equivocado) –Magnus dijo lentamente en ruso, deseando que su pronunciación estuviera bien. 

El hombre no dijo nada. El coche siguió acelerando. Ya ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran en la ciudad. 

Con el corazón acelerado, Magnus se mordió el labio. Seguro no era lo que parecía, pero era mejor estar seguro que lamentarse, ¿verdad? Lentamente, deslizó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, donde guardaba el teléfono. Un sudor frío apareció en su frente cuando su mano no encontró nada. 

Su respiración se aceleró mientras rebuscaba en sus otros bolsillos. Nada. 

Mierda. Joder, jodida mierda. 

Magnus se obligó a dejar el pánico y pensar. Se encontró con los ojos del chofer en el espejo. 

–Mira, no quieres hacer esto –dijo, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila y con autoridad–. Mi padre no es alguien a quien quieras enojar. 

–Zatknis(*Cierra la boca) –murmuró el conductor. 

Hubo también el inconfundible ruido del seguro de una pistola siendo quitado. 

Magnus respiró hondo. No tenía sentido entrar en pánico. El pánico era inútil y estúpido. Piensa, Magnus. 

Miró hacia atrás. Fuera estaba oscuro, pero podía ver a dos SUV negras siguiéndolos. Así que el chofer no trabajaba solo. No era un robo ordinario. Sabían quién era. 

Magnus deseó estar más sorprendido, pero no lo estaba. Era hijo de un multimillonario. Su padre tenía muchos enemigos. 

–Lo que sea que te estén pagando, te pagaré cinco veces más –dijo. 

El chofer se echó a reír. 

–Los muertos no necesitan dinero, anglichanin (*Ingles) –dijo en inglés con un fuerte acento. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Magnus ante las implicaciones de las palabras del tipo. Su estómago se apretó. El chofer estaba demasiado asustado de quien lo contrató como para traicionarlo, sin importar qué le ofreciera Magnus. El miedo era una motivación poderosa. 

Lo que básicamente significaba que Magnus estaba jodido. 

Ahora sólo podía esperar que, quienquiera que estuviera tras esto, solamente quisiera un rescate. Y nada más. Nada peor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

El tiempo pasaba. Minutos, horas, Magnus no lo sabía. Su agotada mente evocaba un horrible escenario tras otro mientras esperaba a que llegaran a su destino, dondequiera que fuese. El chofer le había dicho que se callara cuando Magnus intentó interrogarlo, por lo que estaba a solas con sus pensamientos. 

De adolescente, Magnus creyó tener su vida completamente resuelta. Se iba a enamorar de un tipo agradable e insanamente atractivo a los veinte, quien lo adoraría también, tendrían una relación comprometida y estable por algunos años antes de casarse con él. Tendrían muchos hijos, y viviría su felices para siempre. Pensar en ello lo hizo sonreír ahora. Ya tenía veintitrés, el hombre de sus sueños había fracasado en materializarse, y ahora podría no vivir para ver el siguiente día. 

Sí, la vida era así de graciosa. 

Parece que se durmió en algún momento, porque lo siguiente que supo Magnus, es que despertó sobresaltado cuando dos pares de manos lo arrastraron fuera del vehículo. Con un arma encañonada en su espalda baja. 

–Camina –ladró alguien. 

Aturdido y desorientado por el sueño, Magnus hizo lo que le ordenaron, parpadeando mientras se orientaba. Parecían estar en medio de la nada. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir el bosque surgiendo a unos treinta metros. El bosque rodeaba la casa en que estaba siendo medio arrastrado, medio empujado. La nieve era profunda, casi hasta sus rodillas, pesada y húmeda, y Magnus luchaba para mover los pies. 

–Más rápido, blyad (*puta) –dijo el mismo matón, empujándolo. 

Magnus contuvo la respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua e intentó caminar más rápido. Resistirse era inútil a esta altura. Enfurecer a sus captores era simplemente tonto. Había ocho de ellos, y todos parecían estar armados. Tenía que cooperar… de momento. 

Al fin, alcanzaron la casa y fue rudamente empujado dentro. Magnus cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando. Los matones rieron, intercambiando varios chistes a su costa. 

Ignorándolos con estoicismo, Magnus se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. La sala no era para nada lo que hubiera esperado. Estaba decorada con buen gusto y elegancia, prácticamente gritando ‘dinero’. 

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de Magnus. Un hombre alto, de cuerpo firme, con mirada oscura como la noche y largo cabello negro salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente los matones se pusieron firmes, dejando de lado sus miradas lascivas y burlas. El hombre intercambió algunas palabras con uno de los matones, demasiado rápido para que Magnus lo entendiera. El delincuente se refirió al de pelo negro como Severus. 

Finalmente, Severus dirigió su mirada hacia Magnus. 

Magnus encontró sus ojos, negándose a demostrar miedo. Una de las pocas lecciones que su padre había taladrado en él, era que nunca debería mostrar miedo ante la adversidad. 

–¿Qué quieres? –Magnus dijo con calma–. ¿Por qué me secuestraste? 

Severus lo miró de arriba abajo. 

–No tengo que explicarte nada, Inglés –dijo, con un acento muy marcado. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre la boca de Magnus por un instante demasiado largo antes de que mirara al matón con el que había estado hablando y le diera una breve orden en ruso. 

Si Magnus entendió bien, iba a ser encerrado en la habitación gris del primer piso y sería alimentado una vez por día hasta nuevas órdenes. 

El estómago de Magnus cayó al oír eso. Había esperado al menos obtener una explicación. 

–Por favor, ¿podrías decirme algo? –Magnus lo intentó de nuevo– ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quieres dinero? 

Los ojos de Severus se posaron en su boca de nuevo, haciéndole helar la sangre a Magnus. 

Finalmente, el hombre negó con la cabeza. 

–Tengo órdenes de no hablar contigo –dijo y volvió a mirar a sus hombres–. Zaprite malchishku v komnate seroi (*Encierren al chico en la habitación gris). 

Dos matones tomaron a Magnus y medio empujaron, medio arrastraron escaleras arriba. Magnus no luchó con ellos y no intentó hablar con Severus nuevamente. El ruso no era quien daba las órdenes. No era quien estaba detrás del secuestro de Magnus. Severus podría lucir poderoso, pero era un simple peón. No era con quien Magnus debería estar negociando. 

Si Asmodeus Bane le había enseñado algo a su único hijo, era que, en cualquier situación adversa, siempre había lugar para negociar. Cualquier situación podría volverse a su favor… o al menos podría inclinarse ligeramente a su favor. Pero uno no negociaba con los peones. Uno negociaba con el rey. 

Magnus esperaba con ansias conocerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, la próxima parte sera de Harry Potter nuevamente :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad

Una rodaja de pan duro. Una pequeña botella de agua. Esa era su ración diaria. 

A fines de la semana, los últimos vestigios del optimismo de Magnus se extinguieron ante el hambre que roía sus entrañas. Se sentía fatigado y débil, a veces casi mareado. En toda su vida no había conocido la verdadera hambre, no hasta ahora. Su estómago se contraía con espasmos dolorosos y lo único en que podía pensar era en comida. Necesitaba comida rica en glucosa. Magnus sabía que, si no tuviera un bajo nivel de azúcar en sangre, probablemente no habría sido así de malo, pero era muy poco consuelo cuando el hambre lo mantenía despierto por la noche, acurrucándose en la estrecha cama, la única pieza de mobiliario en la habitación. 

La peor parte era la forma en que algunos guardias disfrutaban torturándolo al comer toda clase de comida, con un aroma delicioso, frente a él; riendo cuando Magnus la miraba fijamente con ojos hambrientos. A veces, si los guardias estaban ebrios o aburridos, o ambos, lo usaban como saco de boxeo, pero incluso eso era preferible a ver y oler la comida que no podría comer. 

Su empleador no había aparecido. Por lo que Magnus había oído, ni siquiera estaba en la casa. Ahora Magnus se sentía estúpido por esperar una visita del villano principal. No estaba en una cursi película de Hollywood en la que el villano siempre venía a regodearse y compartir sus planes maléficos con la víctima. Muy probablemente, Magnus y su bienestar eran completamente insignificantes en el gran esquema de las cosas para la persona atrás de todo esto. Claramente, este secuestro no era por nada personal, y el villano no tenía nada que explicarle a él. La idea lo hería. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida. 

Una noche, Magnus estaba acurrucado en la cama, temblando de frío y agarrándose el estómago, cuando escuchó el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. Se tensó. Ya lo habían alimentado esa mañana. ¿Estaban los guardias aburridos de nuevo? Todavía le dolían las costillas de la última vez que habían estado aburridos. 

Magnus intentó levantarse, pero probablemente no era una buena idea considerando lo fatigado que estaba, por lo que se conformó con sentarse y reclinarse contra el cabecero. Incluso eso drenó la poca energía que le quedaba, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para luchar contra el repentino ataque de mareos que cayó sobre él. No se iba a desmayar, carajo. No ahora. 

La puerta se abrió y cerró, pero su visión todavía estaba nadando y sólo pudo distinguir una borrosa figura alta entrando en la habitación. 

Finalmente, su visión se agudizó, el mundo entró en foco, y Magnus se encontró jadeando cuando se encontró con los fríos ojos azules de Alexander Lightwood. 

Joder. 

Durante la última semana, había pensado un par de veces en Lightwood, preguntándose si tendría algo que ver con su secuestro, pero había descartado la idea. Alexander era un idiota condescendiente, y sus ojos espantaban completamente a Magnus, pero eso no significaba que el tipo fuera un criminal. Se había dicho a sí mismo, “magnates rusos asquerosamente ricos” no son sinónimo de “mafia rusa”. Bien, claramente se había equivocado en este caso. 

Por un largo momento, sólo hubo silencio mientras se miraban uno al otro. 

Magnus se removió, sintiéndose bastante cohibido.   
Probablemente lucía patético. Su cabello estaba sucio y desordenado, el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos. Magnus llevaba la misma camisa de vestir azul de hace una semana, pero ahora estaba arrugada, sucia y manchada de sangre. Al menos le habían permitido tomar una ducha ayer (sólo porque el matón que le llevaba la comida se había quejado con Severus de que apestaba). 

Considerando todo, si Alexander Lightwood no había estado impresionado con él hace una semana, cuando Magnus se veía en su mejor estado, era poco probable que lo tomara en serio ahora que parecía un golpeado niño, medio muerto de hambre. 

–¿Qué quiere de mí? –Magnus dijo con calma… o al menos lo intentó, pero su voz estaba débil, las palabras formándose de un modo extraño en su boca. 

La expresión inescrutable de Alexander no cambió. Siguió viéndolo en silencio, con una mirada aguda. Lo que era cien veces más inquietante que cualquier palabra. 

Magnus contuvo el impulso de retorcerse. 

–Mire, cualquier asunto que tenga con mi padre, no sé nada sobre ello. Sólo déjeme ir, ¿sí? 

El hombre se acercó y tomó su barbilla con un agarre de hierro, con tanta fuerza que dolía. 

–¿A qué estás jugando? 

Magnus parpadeó hacia él, confundido. 

–No lo entiendo –dijo lentamente, intentando no hacer una mueca de dolor o mostrar su miedo. 

Los labios de Alexander se afinaron. 

–¿Por quién me tomas? –dijo– ¿Por qué Bane me mandaría a su único hijo? ¿Desarmado, sin guardaespaldas, sin tomar ninguna precaución? Secuestrarte fue ridículamente fácil. 

Magnus no pudo evitar reírse, aunque sus labios aún estaban hinchados por la última paliza recibida y le dolía un poco. 

–¿Lo siento? Suena decepcionado. 

El hombre lo miraba hacia bajo, como si Magnus fuera una criatura extraña que no tuviera sentido alguno. 

–No puedes ser un niño tan ignorante –dijo con disgusto, soltándolo y enderezándose. 

Magnus lo estudió con curiosidad, el principio de un plan formándose en su mente. Si el tipo no podía ver más allá de su apariencia juvenil, podría usar eso a su favor. Quizás su apariencia adolescente finalmente sería buena para algo. Podría jugar ese juego, pretender ser totalmente inofensivo e ignorante… pretender ser el adolescente vulnerable que ciertamente no era. Magnus era optimista de corazón. Tenía la firme creencia de que no existía la gente completamente mala. Incluso los más endurecidos criminales desalmados, lo pensarían dos veces antes de maltratar a un niño vulnerable. ¿No lo harían? 

Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. 

Magnus puso su mejor mirada de cachorro y levantó la vista hacia el otro hombre por debajo de sus pestañas, dejando que su agotamiento y debilidad se mostraran en su cara. 

–Estoy hambriento–, dijo en voz baja. –Si no quiere que me enferme, debería alimentarme mejor. Tengo bajo nivel de azúcar en sangre. Me siento enfermo y mareado si no como bien. 

No había un atisbo de remordimiento en la expresión de Lightwood. 

–Estás vivo –dijo cortante–. Eso es lo único que me preocupa. Un prisionero debilitado es menos problemático. 

Agradable. 

Negándose a rendirse, Magnus se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. 

–Está bien. 

Silencio. 

Esperó conteniendo el aliento, pero a cada segundo resultaba cada vez más evidente que este hombre era tan cruel e insensible como parecía. 

–No has respondido a mi pregunta –dijo Lightwood, colocando su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Magnus con gentileza. 

Magnus se quedó paralizado, sin atreverse a mirar, sin atreverse a respirar. Había algo sobre su gentileza que lo perturbaba profundamente. Sabía muy poco sobre este hombre, pero de algo estaba seguro: no tenía un hueso gentil en el cuerpo. 

–Yo n-no sé qué espera que diga –se las arregló para decir, luchando contra una oleada de mareo causada por el miedo. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos descalzos–. No sé nada de los negocios de mi padre con usted. Él no me cuenta nada. No sabía que vine a reunirme con usted. No tenía idea de en qué me estaba metiendo cuando decidí venir en su lugar. 

Los largos dedos peinaron su nuca con suavidad. 

Magnus no podía respirar. 

Los dedos se apretaron antes de levantar su cabeza jalando su pelo. Duros ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. 

–¿Esperas que me crea eso? 

–Me está haciendo daño –dijo Magnus, dejando brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se las arregló para hacer temblar su labio inferior–. Le diré todo lo que sé, lo juro. 

El doloroso agarre en su cabello no aflojó para nada, pero la mirada de Lightwood bajó hacia el tembloroso labio de Magnus. La mirada duró una fracción de segundo, pero Magnus no se la perdió. 

Oh. 

Bajó nuevamente la mirada mientras que una nueva idea se le ocurría. Magnus realmente no quería tomar este camino -parte de él ni siquiera podía creer que lo estuviera considerando con seriedad- pero... pero. Él no era una damisela en apuros. Se negaba a ser una damisela en apuros y esperar con timidez a ser rescatado. Fue su culpa haber actuado imprudentemente y terminar metido en este problema. Sin mencionar que su padre lo desollaría vivo si tenía que pagar una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para rescatarlo. Sí, Magnus la había cagado, pero aun así era su oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre que podía manejar situaciones difíciles por sí mismo. Si pudiera manipular a este poderoso hombre, haría más que probarle a su padre que no era un inútil, le demostraría que era lo suficientemente inteligente y que tenía recursos suficientes, como para que pudiera confiar en él. 

Pero, ¿podría hacerlo cuando una simple mirada de este hombre le hacía debilitar de miedo las rodillas? ¿Cuándo un ligero toque de él hacía acelerar su corazón y le afectaba la respiración? 

Magnus levantó la mirada hacia el otro hombre de nuevo. Su estómago anudado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alexander. El ruso no era poco atractivo. Lejos de eso. Era ásperamente apuesto, con su corto pelo negro, nariz recta, y su mandíbula cuadrada regada por un rastrojo oscuro. Su nombre le cuadraba: le recordaba a Magnus a los guerreros de la Antigua Roma. Estaba muy en forma, sus hombros amplios y poderosos bajo la negra polera que vestía, con brazos y pecho musculosamente abultados. Si el hombre no hubiera sido tan alto, hubiera lucido fornido. Como era, sólo parecía una perfecta máquina de matar. Había una calmada agresión cuidadosamente contenida en su lenguaje corporal, algo letal y peligroso. Pese a que Magnus tenía una perfecta construcción y altura promedio, se sentía pequeño junto a este hombre. Frágil. 

Magnus humedeció sus labios con la lengua. 

El agarre doloroso en su cabello se apretó, sin embargo, la voz de Alexander era muy suave. 

–Quiero respuestas. Ahora. 

Magnus tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de sacudirse los nervios. Alexander Lightwood sólo era un hombre. Sólo un hombre, como él o como Sherlock. Muy bien, quizás no como él ni como Sherlock, pero aun así. Todo hombre, sin importar cuán endurecido e inteligente fuera, era susceptible a un poquito de manipulación y persuasión. Sólo debía encontrar el enfoque apropiado. 

–Estoy diciendo la verdad –Magnus dijo en voz baja, manteniendo un tono abierto e ingenuo–. Recibí el mail por error. Vine a conocerlo sin decirle a mi papá porque quería demostrarle que era lo suficientemente maduro como para involucrarme en los negocios familiares. 

Alexander resopló burlonamente. 

–Usted no me toma en serio. ¿Por qué piensa que mi padre sería diferente? – dijo Magnus tragándose la venenosa respuesta que le vino a la mente. 

Bingo. Podía ver que Lightwood finalmente estaba inclinado a creer en él. 

El férreo agarre en su pelo se aflojó, convirtiéndose nuevamente en una suave caricia. Magnus estaba inseguro de que era realmente peor. 

–Entonces, sólo estás aquí porque eres un niño estúpido e imprudente –dijo Alexander, en tono suave. 

Interiormente, Magnus se imaginó dándole un puñetazo en la nariz con gran entusiasmo y en gran detalle. Exteriormente, atrapó su labio entre los dientes y se encogió de hombros. –¿Podría decirme por qué me secuestró? –preguntó, intentando ignorar los dedos que aún estaban enterrados en su cabello. 

–No –dijo Lightwood. 

–¿No teme ser el principal sospechoso por mi secuestro? – dijo Magnus, ladeando la cabeza–. Está el correo electrónico. Hay gente que sabe que vine a conocerlo –Bueno, Sherlock había visto una foto de Alexander y probablemente podría darle su descripción a la policía. 

Lightwood no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo. 

–Tuvimos una reunión muy pública en un lugar muy público, una reunión organizada por los canales oficiales –Su voz seguía siendo suave, sus ojos desconcertantemente vacíos clavados en el pelo enmarañado de Magnus, mientras que sus dedos lo recorrían gentilmente–. Hay numerosos testigos que me vieron irme mucho antes que tú y tomar un vuelo a Sochi, donde pasé la semana. El presidente de Rusia en persona podría confirmar mi coartada. 

Las cejas de Magnus se dispararon hacia arriba. Exactamente, ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Cómo podía un tipo relativamente tan joven acumular tanto poder? 

Tres intentos para adivinarlo, pensó Magnus reprimiendo un escalofrío. 

–Entonces, ¿está demandándole un rescate a mi padre? 

Alexander no respondió. 

–¿Qué hizo mi padre para enojarlo tanto? 

No hubo respuesta. 

Magnus apretó los dientes antes de recordar su situación recordar su plan. No podía mostrar su enojo. No podía tener una rabieta. Tenía que ser bueno. Tenía que, de alguna forma, suavizar al tipo. 

Tendría que seducirlo si era necesario. 

Magnus sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban algo. La meta se veía desalentadora, incluso imposible. Este hombre no podría haber llegado a donde estaba, siendo fácil de manipular. Él era peligroso. Si incluso sospechaba lo que Magnus estaba haciendo... 

Su estómago se retorció. 

–Al menos dile a tus hombres que me traigan comida, ¿por favor? Me siento mal –Magnus levantó la vista hacia Alexander y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua–. Tengo tanta hambre. 

La mirada de Alexander siguió el recorrido de su lengua. Si Magnus no se sintiera tan como la mierda, se habría reído. Parecía ser que su primer novio, Neville, le había dicho la verdad por una vez. El imbécil le había mentido por meses, escondiendo que estaba casado, y cuando la verdad fue descubierta -cuando su esposa se apareció por el departamento de Magnus- Neville hasta tuvo el descaro de culpar a Magnus por haberlo sacado del “buen camino”, alegando que ningún tipo heterosexual de sangre roja, podría mirar sus labios y resistirse a pensar en empujar su polla entre ellos. Por entonces, Magnus se había sentido demasiado estúpido, patético y sucio, pero quizás, sólo quizás, Neville había tenido razón. Quizás. 

Magnus exhaló con cuidado, dolorosamente consciente de los dedos de Alexander en su pelo, de esos fríos ojos escudriñándolo. Era imposible adivinar lo que estaba en la mente del tipo. Aunque Magnus había atrapado la mirada de Alexander fijándose en su boca, su gay-dar aún no sonaba. Todo en él le gritaba que fuera cuidadoso con este hombre, que cualquier intento directo por seducirlo y manipularlo no sería bien recibido. No debía olvidar que el tipo, pese a su inglés fluido, era ruso. Mientras que ser gay todavía estaba lejos de ser algo simple por casa, las cosas eran mucho peores en Rusia. Aunque a Magnus no le gustara generalizar y estereotipar, no podía dejar de notar que los insultos anti-gay parecían arraigados en la cultura rusa. Cada juramento usado por sus guardias era un insulto homofóbico, ya fuera relevante o no. Magnus nunca había sido llamado marica -pidaras- tan frecuentemente como lo fue esta semana, incluso cuando no dio ningún motivo para que sus guardias pensaran que era gay. Magnus supuso que debería agradecer que su punto de vista homofóbico les impidiera hacer algo que los volvería maricones también, pero no era demasiado reconfortante. Se sentía incómodo sólo por estar rodeado por tanta hostilidad y repugnancia hacia lo que era. Si descubrieran que realmente era gay, Magnus sospechaba que sería una “luz verde” para que los guardias lo usaran a su antojo: lo racionalizarían como que él simplemente “lo estaba buscando”… y por supuesto, usar a un sucio maricón no los volvería gay. 

Ese era el por qué debía andar con cuidado con este hombre. Un movimiento equivocado sería una invitación al desastre. 

–Por favor –dijo Magnus suavemente–. Cooperaré en todo. Haré lo que quiera –mantuvo su voz libre de insinuaciones, asegurándose de que su expresión fuera sincera. No podía empezar nada… eso sería descaradamente obvio. Sus entrañas le decían que Alexander Lightwood pertenecía a la categoría de hombres a los que no les molestaba el poder y les gustaba ver sumisión, aunque no necesariamente sumisión sexual. Magnus podría fingir sumisión. Si jugara bien sus cartas, tal vez ni siquiera precisara acostarse con el tipo. La idea de tener sexo con este hombre, tener las manos de Alexander en su cuerpo mientras que esos ojos desconcertantes lo miraban hacia abajo, provocó un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Magnus. 

Contra su voluntad, su mirada bajó hacia los musculosos muslos del otro hombre. Podía distinguir el contorno de la polla de Alexander bajo la tela. Aunque no estaba dura, parecía enorme, larga y gruesa. Tragando, Magnus se lamió los resecos labios, con una sensación retorciendo su estómago. Joder, una polla como esa lo destrozaría… y un hombre como Alexander Lightwood era poco probable que fuera suave. Sería duro, demandante e interesado únicamente en su propio placer. Magnus prácticamente podía verlo: el pesado cuerpo del ruso sobre el suyo, aplastándolo mientras se movía entre los muslos de Magnus, usándolo como un agujero para su verga… 

Alexander soltó su cabello y se alejó. Su vista se estrechó mientras estudiaba el rostro de Magnus como un halcón. 

Magnus le sostuvo la mirada, esperando no estar ruborizándose y que sus pensamientos sucios no estuvieran escritos por toda su cara. A veces detestaba su vívida imaginación. Ni estaba seguro por qué había estado pensando eso. Lo más probable era que Alexander no se sintiera atraído por él en lo más mínimo y no tuviera nada que temer. Tenía asuntos más apremiantes de los que preocuparse que la polla del tipo… como conseguir algo de comida en su vacío estómago. 

–Por favor –dijo Magnus con voz baja. 

Cierta emoción parpadeó en el rostro de Alexander. Siguió mirando a Magnus un poco más, con expresión nuevamente inescrutable, antes de darse la vuelta y salir. 

Magnus se desanimó, la decepción casi aplastándolo. Había fallado. De nuevo. 

Y entonces, escuchó la fría voz de Alexander, amortiguada por la puerta pero lo suficientemente clara: 

–Daite malchishke chto-nibud poyest suschestvennogo. Myortvym mne on ne nuzhen (*Denle algo de comida decente al muchacho. No me servirá de nada muerto).

Una pequeña sonrisa lenta arqueó los labios de Magnus. 

Podría ser una pequeña victoria, pero sentía que su optimismo regresaba. Pasitos de bebé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad

Alexander Lightwood se alejó del cuarto del prisionero, su humor más oscuro que nunca. 

La sirvienta que encontró de camino a su oficina le echó una mirada, palideció, y agachó la cabeza, como si deseara que no la notara. Cosita inteligente. Una lástima que estuviera demasiado alterado ahora mismo. 

La agarró del brazo. Ella se paralizó, apenas respirando. 

–Lena, ¿no?– dijo en voz suave, mirando su cabello rubio y su delgada figura. No era particularmente bonita, pero tenía labios tersos y suaves. Sus ojos se fijaron en ellos. Su mandíbula se tensó. 

–Sí –dijo mansamente, levantando la vista para verlo por un momento antes de dejar caer la mirada. Podía notar su pulso latiendo acelerado en la delicada base de su cuello. Tenía miedo de él. O quizás estaba excitada. Probablemente ambos. 

En silencio, abrió la puerta de su despacho e ingresó. Sabía que ella lo seguiría dentro. 

No se equivocó. Raramente lo hacía. 

–Cierra la puerta –dijo. 

La puerta se cerró tras él. 

Hubo un momento de silencio, únicamente roto por el aullido del viento en el exterior y la rama de un árbol golpeando la ventana. Hacía mucho calor en la habitación pese al helado clima. 

No había calefacción en la habitación gris, pensó Alexander, recordando el tembloroso cuerpo del niño. La falta de calefacción fue una decisión estratégica: generalmente los “invitados” que se alojaban en la sala gris debían debilitarse por el hambre y el frío.   
Definitivamente no siendo mimados y alimentados adecuadamente. 

La mandíbula de Alexander se tensó. 

–Puedes irte ahora –dijo–. O puedes desnudarte. 

Luego de una breve pausa, oyó el sonido de ropa crujiendo. 

Tomó una profunda respiración, intentando relajar los hombros. No sería bueno dañar a la muchacha. Más bien podría gustarle... cuando no sentía ganas de romper algo. O alguien. 

–Sobre mi escritorio –murmuró-. No estaba de humor para preliminares elaborados. No hoy. 

Estaba húmeda cuando embistió en ella. 

Ella dejó escapar suaves gemidos mientras él la follaba, completamente vestido excepto por la cremallera baja, sus dedos aferrándole las caderas en un agarre castigador, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos enfocados en la rabiosa tormenta de nieve exterior. 

Apenas sintió que se corría. Sólo fue una liberación, un escape a su sombrío humor. No lo calmó en absoluto. 

–Gracias, amor –dijo después, sacando algunos billetes de su bolsillo y colocándolos en el escritorio junto a la jadeante forma de la muchacha. 

Ella sonrió aturdida, tomó el dinero y su ropa, y se apuró a salir de la habitación. 

Alexander ató el condón y lo desechó en el basurero. 

Dejándose caer en la silla, encendió un cigarrillo y cerró los ojos. 

Blyad (*La Puta”).. Maldita sea. 

Incluso después de follar, aún podía ver los cabellos revueltos del muchacho y su suave boca rosa-cereza. Esa boca. Era una mezcla entre la boca de un ángel y de una puta. 

Quería romperla con su polla. 

Lo había deseado desde el momento en que vio al chico en el restaurante por primera vez, completamente vestido para la ocasión e intentando jugar juegos adultos sin conocer las reglas. 

Alexander no estaba acostumbrado a negarse lo que deseaba. Siempre conseguía lo que quería. Excepto que no podía follarse la boca del muchacho, no podía partir esos labios con su verga y ahogarlo con ella como su cuerpo deseaba. 

Por amor de Dios. Él no era puto. Sin importar lo bonita que fuera esa boca, su atracción sexual por un muchacho no le sentaba bien. No le gustaba lo que no pudiera comprender y controlar. También era inoportuno como la mierda... debería estar pensando en cuál es el mejor uso que podría dar al único hijo y heredero de Bane. En cambio, había pasado minutos acariciando el suave cabello del muchacho y contemplando su boca. Inaceptable. Y era totalmente inaceptable que hubiera cedido y ordenado a sus guardias alimentar mejor al prisionero sólo porque el muchacho revoleó las pestañas y se lo pidió bonitamente. 

Alexander se carcajeó, disgustado e irritado consigo mismo. Debería haber matado de hambre al muchacho. Debería haberlo privado de comida hasta que aquellos bonitos labios se pusieran pálidos y agrietados, hasta que aquellas atractivas mejillas fueran ahuecadas por la desnutrición, hasta que el muchacho se volviera feo y patético. Cómo un hombre ordinario con cara de toro, como Asmodeus Bane, se las había arreglado para producir un hijo que se viera así era un jodido misterio. 

Alexander arrojó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y presionó un botón del intercomunicador. 

– Severus, tráeme una botella de vodka. 

Podía sentir la sorpresa de Severus incluso sin verlo. 

–Pero tú no bebes –dijo Severus lentamente–. Nunca bebes. 

Alexander murmuró. 

–Siempre has sentido debilidad por decir lo obvio, Severus –Su voz se endureció–. Tráeme esa botella ahora. 

–Dame un minuto –dijo Severus, probablemente notando que Alexander no estaba de humor para tolerar su insolencia esta vez. 

Severus había sido su jefe de seguridad por casi diez años. Era muy leal -era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba plenamente- pero Severus solía soltarse demasiado, expresando su desacuerdo con las acciones de Alexander en situaciones en que la mayoría no se atrevería a hacerlo. 

La puerta se abrió y cerró. 

Severus entró y puso una botella de vodka sobre el escritorio, sus oscuras cejas unidas por su ceño. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró al encontrarse con la mirada de Alexander. 

Alexander se quedó observando la botella frente a él. Tenía la boca reseca y definitivamente el impulso de beber todavía estaba allí, pero lo aplastó con bastante facilidad. No había tocado el alcohol por quince años y no tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo. Todavía tenía el control de sí mismo y de su vida. Aún estaba al control. 

Un muchacho con labios chupa-pollas no iba a cambiar eso. 

–Llévatelo –dijo, satisfecho. 

Severus no hizo ningún comentario, sólo volvió a recoger la botella. Sus ojos negros lo observaban en silencio. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Alexander sin inflexión en su voz. 

–¿Qué vas a hacer con el mocoso de Bane? 

Alexander encendió otro cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada. 

–No lo he decidido aún. No planifiqué esto, exactamente –El chico prácticamente había caído sobre su regazo. Severus ladeó la cabeza, con expresión curiosa. 

–Es muy raro en ti actuar impulsivamente. 

Alexander encogió un solo hombro. 

–Reconozco una buena oportunidad cuando la veo. 

Severus asintió lentamente. 

–¿Eso significa que vas a aprovecharte del muchacho? 

Aprovecharse del muchacho. 

–Por supuesto que voy a aprovechar al muchacho –dijo Alexander, mirando la botella aún en manos de Severus. Forzó su mirada a alejarse–. Bane necesita que le enseñen una lección. 

–Y pagar lo que te debe –dijo Severus. 

–Ni siquiera es por el dinero –dijo Alexander, viendo hacia el cigarrillo en su mano–. El inglés jugó conmigo –pensó en los ojos sin vida de Jace y aplastó el cigarrillo en su mano–. Nadie sale impune de eso. 

–¿No crees que sea cruel arrastrar al niño en esto? 

–Tiene veintitrés años –Alexander dijo rotundamente. Lo había comprobado. Dos veces. 

Severus resopló. 

–Es difícil de creerlo, ¿verdad? Si no te conociera mejor, no le daría ni un día por sobre los dieciséis años. Se ve tan… inocente, supongo. 

Alexander le lanzó una mirada aguda. 

–¿Por qué el repentino interés? 

Severus se encogió de hombros. ¿Estaba evitando la mirada de Alexander? 

–Él es interesante. Durante la semana pasada no lloró ni una vez, no cayó en la histeria incluso cuando fue empujado a ello. Es prácticamente el prisionero perfecto. 

Alexander continuó estudiándolo, viendo a Severus ponerse incómodo bajo su escrutinio. 

–¿Es eso así? –dijo Alexander. 

–Sí. 

–Tiene moretones en la cara –dijo Alexander, viendo a su jefe de seguridad–. Y por la forma en que respiraba, sus costillas están al menos magulladas. Yo no di esa orden. 

Severus tragó. 

Alexander no suavizó su expresión, viendo a Severus retorcerse. No era que le importara una mierda cuando sus hombres se ponían un poco rudos con sus “invitados”. Pero no toleraba que sus órdenes no fueran seguidas con precisión. No les había dado permiso a sus hombres para que tocaran a su nueva adquisición. 

–Sabes cómo se ponen los muchachos cuando están aburridos –dijo Severus, todavía sin encontrar completamente su mirada. 

–Lo sé –dijo Alexander–. Pero es tu trabajo refrenarlos. 

Severus asintió, sus amplios hombros cayendo. 

–No va a suceder de nuevo –dijo, girando para marcharse. 

–¿Participaste, también? –preguntó Alexander. 

Severus se congeló. 

–Eso pensé –dijo Alexander, bajito. 

–Mira –Severus comenzó, con las orejas rojas–…solo sucedió una vez. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, no debería haber dejado que ocurriera, pero estaba jodidamente helando fuera y tomé un par de tragos de vodka para calentarme y… sé que no es excusa. 

–Realmente no lo es. 

-¡Lo sé! –dijo Severus, la frustración y el arrepentimiento anudando su voz–. Es sólo que hay algo en ese muchacho que hace que todos mis hombres se agiten, y yo no soy la excepción. 

Los ojos de Alexander se estrecharon. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que volvía a sus hombres tan inquietos. Ni siquiera era la bonita cara del muchacho o sus labios de chupa-pollas. Era el aire de inocencia en él. El impulso por corromperlo sería casi irresistible para hombres que ya no tenían ni una pizca de inocencia. 

Por un lado, era un alivio saber que no era el único afectado por el muchacho, pero por otro... quedaba claro que dejar a Magnus Bane al cuidado de sus hombres podría no ser una buena idea si ellos eran tan fácilmente influenciados por el prisionero hasta el punto de olvidar sus órdenes. Era peligroso. Alexander se rodeaba únicamente por los mejores hombres, pero era consciente que pocos tenían un buen autocontrol. Algún borracho idiota podría ser demasiado susceptible a los bonitos labios del muchacho y sus ojos de gato. 

–¿Estás diciendo que no puedes controlar a tus hombres? – dijo Alexander con un bajo y profundo tono. 

Severus tragó. 

–Estoy diciendo que no puedo controlarlos alrededor del niño –respondió con una mueca–. Sin importar con que los amenace, cuando están aburridos o borrachos, quieren divertirse. Y el muchacho se ve –Severus se chupó el labio–… No homo, pero se ve jodidamente hermoso todo golpeado y amoratado. 

Los dedos de Alexander se retorcieron. 

–¿Es así? –miró fijamente al fuego crujiendo en la chimenea. Ese muchacho era peligroso. Si incluso podía poner a la cabeza, normalmente imperturbable, de su jefe de seguridad tan agitado... 

–¿Alexander Gideon? –dijo Severus tentativamente. 

Miró hacia arriba. 

–Estoy decepcionado de ti, Severus. 

Endureciendo la mandíbula, Severus asintió enérgicamente, su cuerpo tenso y cauteloso. 

Alexander se quedó en silencio por un rato. Siempre disfrutaba esta parte. Déjalo inquietarse un poco. 

–Espero que ese... error de juicio no vuelva a ocurrir –dijo por fin. 

Severus se relajó, exhalando. 

–No lo hará. Lo prometo. 

–No es lo suficientemente bueno –dijo Alexander–. El hijo de Bane será trasladado al cuarto contiguo al mío. 

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron. 

–¿Qué?, pero es un riesgo de seguridad… 

–¿Sabes lo que es un riesgo de seguridad, Severus? –dijo Alexander cortándolo–. Cuando mi jefe de seguridad se vuelve demasiado jodidamente distraído en el trabajo. 

Severus se estremeció. 

–Te prometo eso no va a… 

–Tus promesas no son suficiente. No te castigaré sólo porque me has demostrado en el pasado que puedo confiarte mi vida. Pero ahora me has demostrado que no puedo confiar en ti, ni en tus hombres, con el mocoso de Bane –Alexander frunció los labios–. Asegura el cuarto y mueve al muchacho allí. De ahora en adelante, hasta que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti con esto, voy a ser el único que tenga contacto con el muchacho. Puedes irte. 

Severus asintió y se marchó luciendo una expresión reprendida. 

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, Alexander se reclinó en su silla y exhaló, aflojando su puño. 

Me lleva la chingada. 

Esto era lo último que necesitaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Con la cabeza palpitando por una jaqueca, Alexander estaba de mal humor cuando entró a su habitación esa noche. Se perdió una gran oportunidad de aumentar sus ganancias en Europa Central sólo por no haber estado allí en persona para revisar el trato. ¿No podían hacer nada sin que les sostenga la mano? 

Suspirando, fue al baño adjunto y sacó algunas pastillas de Tylenol del botiquín. Tragando las píldoras, se tensó ante el sonido en la habitación contigua. 

Por supuesto... el chico. Casi había olvidado su orden de mudarlo allí. 

Alexander quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, la abrió y entró en el cuarto. 

Magnus Bane estaba sentado en la cama, frotándose el estómago. Levantó la vista, sus ojos ampliándose cuando vio a Alexander. En otros aspectos, ni siquiera se estremeció. Severus tenía razón en una cosa: el chico no era propenso a la histeria. 

–Gracias –dijo Magnus–. Por la comida. Me alimentaron antes de traerme aquí –enterró los dientes en su labio, con la incertidumbre parpadeando en sus ojos–. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Su gente no se molestó en explicarme. 

Alexander se acercó. 

–¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré? –La idea era divertida. 

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza a un lado, viéndolo casi con timidez, sus gruesas pestañas oscuras enmarcando sus ojos dorados profundos. 

–Nada –dijo, masticándose el labio–. Pero quisiera saber. Por favor. 

Tan cortés. Demasiada amabilidad. 

Los labios de Alexander se adelgazaron. Puso su mano en la cabeza de Magnus y jaló de sus cabellos. 

–¿Me tomas por idiota? –dijo, sabiendo que su agarre debía ser doloroso. Lágrimas de dolor llenaron los ojos del muchacho. 

–Y-yo n-no lo entiendo –susurró Magnus. 

Alexander contempló esos temblorosos labios. 

–¿Realmente piensas que unas cuantas palabras suaves bastan para manipularme? 

El chico dejó caer los ojos, la culpa y la decepción brillando en su rostro. 

–¿No soy muy bueno en ello, verdad? –dijo con una mueca de dolor y una sonrisa torcida. 

–No –dijo Alexander. El muchacho se había comportado demasiado bien e inocente para que ello fuera real. 

Magnus se abrazó, mirándolo con cautela. 

–¿Va a castigarme por intentar manipularle? –Su voz se quebró un poco. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente, evaluando sus opciones. Siempre podría ordenarle a sus hombres que lo golpearan un poco, pero la idea no le sentaba bien. Culpaba a la apariencia engañosamente juvenil de Magnus. 

Alexander admitiría fácilmente que no era un buen hombre. Hizo cosas que seguramente le aseguraron un sitio en el infierno... si existiera la vida después de la muerte. Pero hizo esas cosas a adultos, no a niños. Magnus Bane no era un niño, pero el aire de inocencia que tenía junto con su carita de bebé, jodía la mente de Alexander. No, no quería entregar al muchacho a sus hombres. Pero el chico debía ser castigado. Si Alexander no lo castigaba, Magnus podría empezar a hacerse ideas equivocadas. Alexander ya había sido demasiado suave con él. 

–Te arrodillarás en esa esquina, traba tus manos detrás de la espalda y permanece en esa posición hasta las siete de la mañana. Sin descansos, sin ir al baño, sin dormir –dijo. 

Magnus parecía querer protestar, pero cerró la boca, fue silenciosamente hacia la esquina y se arrodilló en el piso, enfrentando a la pared. En lo que refiera a castigos, distaba de ser lo peor, pero Alexander sabía lo incómodo y doloroso que sería mantener la posición. 

–Huelga decir que esta sala está bajo constante vigilancia por video –agregó Alexander, enfocado en la espalda–. No te gustará tu castigo si decides desafiarme. ¿Lo entiendes? 

–Sí, señor –murmuró el chico. 

Señor. 

Alexander dejó la habitación, intentando ignorar la forma en que esa pequeña palabra inglesa complacía algo en su interior. Un honorífico como ese no existía en el idioma ruso… o mejor dicho, eran anticuados y ya no se usaban. 

Tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, el inglés podría superar a su lengua materna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

La primera hora estuvo bien. Su estómago estaba lleno, la habitación cálida, e incluso tenía algo parecido a un plan. 

Magnus estaba aliviado y algo sorprendido por el castigo que Alexander eligió para él. Esperaba algo peor. Había estado algo aprensivo cuando ideó el plan de ser atrapado en el acto, pero todo salió a la perfección. Alexander se lo había comprado. Y ahora que el tipo estaba seguro de su superioridad e inteligencia, seguro de que podría ver a través de Magnus, sería más fácil suavizarlo y guiarlo hacia una falsa sensación de seguridad. Magnus sintió una punzada de vergüenza, antes de recordarse que no fuera tonto. Alexander Lightwood era un criminal. Hombres como él no merecían otra cosa. Además, no era como si estuviera planeando matarlo o algo así. Sólo quería salvarse a sí mismo. Sólo quería ir a casa. Eso era todo. 

La segunda hora fue más difícil, y la tercera fue peor. Estaba volviéndose más incómodo a cada minuto. Sus rodillas estaban doloridas por arrodillarse en el suelo durante tanto tiempo y sus brazos y hombros ya estaban empezando a doler. 

La cuarta hora dejó en claro por qué Alexander había elegido un castigo aparentemente tan suave. El cuerpo entero de Magnus dolía por la rígida posición que estaba obligado a mantener, sus pies estaban dormidos, y su cuello y espalda dolían bastante mal. Magnus tuvo que recordarse que esto era parte del plan. Tenía que ser “castigado” y aceptar el castigo del ruso para que pensara que fue forzado a la sumisión… por decirlo de algún modo. 

Pero casi se rindió hacia el final de la quinta hora. Sus párpados se cerraban, su vejiga estaba llena, estaba agotado, sus magulladas costillas aún le dolían por la paliza que había recibido unos días atrás, y deseaba tanto dormir que era un esfuerzo físico no hacerlo. 

El reloj de pared parecía burlarse, marcando el tiempo tan lentamente. Los minutos arrastraban. El tiempo avanzaba tan lentamente que se preguntaba si el reloj se habría roto. Magnus se mantuvo despierto imaginándose formas creativas de torturar y matar a Alexander. El gilipollas probablemente estaba durmiendo como un bebé en una cama suave, cómoda, sin preocupaciones en el mundo. Magnus ya no podía sentir sus extremidades. 

Para las seis de la mañana, se volvió vagamente consciente de que su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Le dolía todo, y sólo quería enroscarse sobre sí mismo y desmayarse por fin. 

Notó que ya no estaba solo cuando un par de manos fuertes lo levantaron por los hombros. Las piernas de Magnus cedieron. No podía moverse, con los pies aún dormidos y su cuerpo entero doliendo. Lloró, ocultando su húmeda cara en el ancho hombro del hombre. 

–Shh –dijo una voz suave, baja, y largos dedos acariciaron su pelo–. Lo hiciste bien. 

Parte del cerebro, privado de sueño y mareado, de Magnus le gritaba que dejara de agarrarse como un bebé al gilipollas que le había hecho esto, pero la sentía muy distante e insignificante.   
Esto se sentía bien -las manos se sentían bien- y estaba tan agotado. 

Resoplando contra el hombro de Alexander, dejó que el tipo lo levantara y lo cargara hasta el baño. Una vez allí, Alexander lo bajó junto al inodoro, dejando que Magnus recayera contra él, abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Magnus y le dijo, –Puedes aliviarte ahora. 

Cualquier otro día, Magnus le habría dicho que se fuera al carajo. Pero estaba agotado, privado del sueño, y le dolía todo. Quizás debería haberse sentido mortificado por su impotencia física y emocional, pero ya había superado el límite de la vergüenza. 

–Si me voy, te caerás de culo –la voz de Alexander sonaba seca, con un dejo de impaciencia. 

Probablemente lo haría. 

En silencio, Magnus sacó su polla con sus dedos entumecidos y torpes. Intentó honestamente hacer lo que le dijo, pero con el amplio pecho de Alexander presionado contra su espalda y sus manos en las caderas de Magnus, no podía relajarse lo suficiente para hacerlo. Tampoco ayudaba que su vejiga estuviera tan llena… estaba tan llena que le era difícil orinar. 

–No puedo– susurró Magnus, cerca del llanto nuevamente. Estaba tan, tan cansado. Deseaba... Dios, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y ser atendido. 

–Puedes y lo harás –dijo Alexander–. No voy a tenerte ensuciando la ropa y apestando mis habitaciones. 

¿Sus habitaciones? 

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Alexander empujó su mano, agarró la polla de Magnus y le dijo: 

–Sólo relájate y hazlo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cambiarte los pañales. 

Magnus contempló aturdido su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía una frágil muñeca en los brazos de Alexander. Una mano de Alexander sostenía su polla. La otra mano de Alexander subió hasta su vientre y comenzó a frotarlo en círculos. Había algo vagamente inquietante en el contacto del hombre: era tan decidido, como si... como si Magnus fuera alguna cosa de su pertenencia. 

Y aun así, de alguna manera, lo ayudó. Magnus casi gimió de alivio cuando su reticente vejiga finalmente obedeció. 

Fue una experiencia totalmente surrealista cuando Alexander sacudió un poco su polla antes de volver a guardarla. Nuevamente, la agotada mente de Magnus notó cómo de práctico y arrogantemente posesivo era el toque de Alexander, como si esto fuera completamente normal, como si Magnus fuera algo que le pertenecía a lo que estaba haciendo algún tipo de mantenimiento. Debería haberlo enfurecido, pero la ira requería de energía, y él ya no tenía ninguna. Su cuerpo estaba quedándose sin combustible, luego de días de hambre debilitándolo y la falta de sueño ralentizando su velocidad mental. 

–Ahora, a la cama –dijo Alexander, levantándolo de nuevo con un brazo y cargándolo fácilmente de regreso a la alcoba. Dejó caer a Magnus en el colchón y dijo– Tu ropa apesta. 

Magnus parpadeó hacia él con ojos legañosos. 

–Por supuesto que apestan –murmuró–. Sus matones no me dejaron lavarlas. No tengo otra cosa. 

Los labios de Alexander se apretaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había ido. 

Los párpados de Magnus ya estaban cerrados cuando fue despertado por las sacudidas. Se quejó, dándose vuelta sobre su estómago y abrazando la almohada suave, perfecta. 

–Dormirás luego de cambiarte –una voz odiosa voz familiar dijo–. Apestas. 

–Ah ha –Magnus murmuró contra su almohada. 

Escuchó alguna maldición en ruso, pero su mente estaba medio dormida y no podía traducirla. 

–Blya, eto mne chto li nado (*A la mierda conmigo, si esto es necesario) –dijo Alexander con tono irritado, antes de sentar a Magnus de un tirón y desnudarlo rápidamente. Magnus no abrió los ojos, apenas vagamente consciente de ser empujado dentro de algo largo y suave. Olía bien. 

Estaba completamente enterrado boca abajo en la cama, cuando una mano gentil acarició su cabello. 

–Duerme. 

–Ah ha –Magnus murmuró antes de abrazar su almohada y caer en un profundo y despreocupado sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Cuando Magnus se despertó, ya estaba bien entrada la tarde, aunque si no hubiera sido por el reloj de pared, no tendría forma de saberlo. Nevaba fuera de la ventana. 

Magnus se frotó los ojos y se estiró en la suave cama, sintiéndose deliciosamente bien descansado y cómodo. Sus músculos le dolían un poco, pero se sintió más a gusto de lo que lo hizo en siglos. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué lo habían mudado de su antigua habitación a un sospechosamente agradable cuarto, pero esperaba que no fuera sólo un golpe de suerte. 

Entonces, recordó algo. ¿Realmente le había dicho Alexander que estas eran sus habitaciones personales? 

Magnus se sonrojó, recordando las circunstancias. Mierda. ¿Realmente había dejado que ese hombre lo manipulara, sostuviera su polla mientras orinaba, y en términos generales lo tratara como a una cosa? ¿Su cosa? 

El estómago de Magnus dio un pequeño salto. Repentinamente, sentía un impulso irresistible de salir corriendo. Correr a algún sitio alejado de ese hombre extraño con ojos crueles y manos gentiles y dominantes. 

Aunque... no podía negar que todo había salido bastante bien. Mejor de lo que Magnus podría haber esperado. Sí, había sido castigado, y eso apestaba, y su necesitada caída emocional posterior fue poco digna, pero Alexander fue casi agradable con él. El tipo se había encargado de él cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Podría haber dejado a Magnus tirado allí, exhausto y desvalido, hasta que se meara encima y se quedara dormido en el piso duro. Incluso había cambiado la ropa de Magnus y lo había metido en la cama. Es cierto que Alexander difícilmente había sido suave mientras lo hacía, pero aun así. Magnus decidió contabilizarlo como una pequeña victoria. Siempre le gustó ser optimista. 

Bostezando, Magnus se estiró y se sentó. Sus músculos se sentían algo doloridos, pero para nada tan malo como habría temido. Su mirada cayó sobre la mesita auxiliar y sus ojos se ensancharon. Había una gran bandeja con comida allí. Con todo tipo de comida. Incluso había frutas y verduras. 

Magnus sonrió, su estómago gruñendo. 

Nop, ducha primero, estómago. 

Con mucho mejor humor, entró al baño, miró al espejo y se quedó congelado, notando lo que vestía. Una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Pertenecía claramente a alguien mucho más alto y ancho de hombros que él: le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. ¿Era de Alexander? 

Un escalofrío subió por su columna al pensarlo. Normalmente no le habría importado. Feliz de sacarse su ropa sucia… pero luego de la experiencia surrealista de la noche anterior, usar la ropa del hombre lo hacía sentir verdaderamente inquieto. Sin mencionar que estaba desnudo bajo la camiseta. 

Había otra puerta al otro lado del baño. Magnus se acercó y escuchó. Nada. 

Empujó la puerta, pero no se movió. Cerrado. Por supuesto. Incluso si realmente estaba en las dependencias de Alexander, como este había insinuado, difícilmente sería dejado solo, libre de deambular a sus anchas. 

Suspirando, Magnus empezó a desvestirse. Necesitaba ducharse. Necesitaba relajarse y dejar de pensar en la noche pasada. 

Pero mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, los pensamientos de Magnus seguían regresando a ella. Algo sobre ella lo molestaba mucho. 

No es como si Magnus no tuviera idea de los castigos disciplinarios y todo lo que implicaban: contrario a su apariencia, no era un muchacho inocente e inexperto. Lejos de ello. Estaba de hecho bastante familiarizado con ese estilo de vida gracias a su segundo novio, Alan, quien estaba involucrado con el BDSM y lo convenció de que lo intentara. Al final, luego de experimentar un poco, Magnus le había dicho a Alan que, mientras que respetaba su estilo de vida, no le gustaba ser azotado, encadenado y golpeado con un flogger. Alan no se había sentido exactamente feliz de escucharlo, y Magnus todavía se estremecía al recordar su horrible ruptura. Pero la cosa era... él y Alan lo habían hecho siguiendo el libro -habían usado palabras seguras y todo lo demás, habían confiado recíprocamente lo suficiente- pero simplemente no funcionó. No hizo nada por encender a Magnus. Aunque le habían gustado algunas de las cosas que hicieron -como ser sujetado y follado con rudeza- más que nada había encontrado que los “castigos” le resultaban molestos y estúpidos más que excitantes, y nunca se había sentido verdaderamente impresionado por ellos ni particularmente sumiso. Por lo que toda la experiencia con Alan había convencido a Magnus de que esas cosas no le interesaban para nada.   
Hasta esta mañana. 

No estaba seguro de cuán apropiado fuera comparar la experiencia de la noche pasada con los experimentos con Alan. Él y Alexander claramente no habían estado jugando. No había habido palabras de seguridad involucradas. Había sido un verdadero castigo -un castigo que lo había reducido a un llanto genuino- y la experiencia no había sido sexual en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, lo sacudió profundamente. 

Magnus sabía que el BDSM no siempre implicaba sexo ni incluso látigos y cadenas; a veces era algo más complicado que eso. La verdad era, que el castigo de la noche previa y lo que pasó después, se sintió mucho más intenso e íntimo que el sexo pervertido sadomasoquista en el que se había involucrado con Alan. Los recuerdos de Magnus sobre la noche anterior eran bastante inconexos por razones obvias, pero el sentimiento de total vulnerabilidad, e impotencia, perduraba claro y nítido incluso ahora. 

Y eso lo ponía incómodo como la mierda… porque por unos minutos, se había sentido bien. Se había sentido bien llorar en brazos de Alexander y buscar consuelo en él, lo cual era... Jodidamente retorcido. No confiaba en lo más mínimo en el tipo. ¿Cómo podría sentirse bien? ¿Estaba loco? 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus apagó la ducha. Incómodo para estar desnudo más de lo necesario, secó enérgicamente su cuerpo con el toallón y se enfundó de nuevo con la camiseta de Alexander, por falta de otras opciones. Su ropa no estaba en ningún lugar visible. 

Se quedó viendo el espejo nuevamente, con dudas nublando su mente. Lo que sea que pasara anoche -o mejor dicho, esta mañana- no podía volver a suceder. Estaba preparado para actuar el papel de muchachito bueno y vulnerable para provocar en su captor una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero actuar era la palabra clave. 

Sólo un completo idiota se expondría verdaderamente impotente y vulnerable ante un hombre como Alexander Lightwood. 

* * * * * 

Magnus no estaba seguro de qué lo había despertado. Se volvió consciente de que estaba recostado de lado, con las sábanas enredadas a sus pies. Algo le dijo que no abriera los ojos, por lo que no lo hizo. Escuchó, forzando sus oídos, inseguro y ansioso, con piel de gallina subiendo por sus brazos. 

Todavía era de noche: podía oír un búho ululando en la distancia, un sonido misterioso que le hizo erizar el pelo de la nuca. Pero había algo más. Alguien más. 

Allí. El sonido apenas audible de una respiración. 

Manteniendo su propia respiración serena y uniforme, Magnus abrió ligeramente un ojo. Había dejado la lámpara encendida cuando se había ido a dormir, por lo que no tenía problemas para ver alrededor. Excepto que quien estaba en la habitación -y él sabía quién era- estaba parado al otro lado de la cama y tras la espalda de Magnus. 

Entonces, notó algo más. Su camiseta se le había levantado, dejando su culo y piernas completamente expuestos a la vista de Alexander. El primer impulso de Magnus fue jalar la camiseta, pero si lo hacía, descubriría que no estaba dormido. Magnus no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a este hombre luego de su último y desconcertante encuentro. 

Su expuesta piel le picaba, la tensión creciendo en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Alexander no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué incluso había venido en medio de la noche? Magnus se había preocupado y esperado toda la velada, esperando que Alexander o alguien viniera, pero nadie lo hizo. Por suerte, lo habían dejado con suficiente comida por lo que el hambre no era una preocupación. Finalmente, a falta de algo mejor para hacer, se había ido a dormir, estimando que un hombre de negocios del calibre de Alexander Lightwood tendría cosas más importantes que atender que visitar a un ignorante niño rico que sólo era útil como objeto de intercambio. 

Excepto que ahora Alexander estaba aquí. Magnus estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando el sutil aroma de su colonia mezclado con el suave olor a cigarrillos. Sus músculos temblaban por la adrenalina, su corazón latía tan rápido que por un momento se sintió mareado. ¿Por qué no se movía Alexander? ¿Qué estaba mirando? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Y por qué carajos le importaba eso a Magnus? 

–Eres tan horrible fingiendo dormir como lo eres manipulando. 

Magnus se puso rígido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

La silueta sobre la cama pareció dejar de respirar, poniéndose rígida ante el sonido de su voz. 

Alexander frunció el ceño. El chico le tenía miedo. Aunque no era ni inesperado ni completamente indeseado, sólo complicaría las cosas. No podía dejar que Magnus le temiera demasiado. Esta vez necesitaría... un acercamiento más amable para alcanzar lo que se había propuesto luego de ver la reacción de Magnus a su castigo. La forma en que el muchacho se había aferrado a él, buscando su consuelo y confiando en él lo suficiente como para rendirse agotado al sueño en presencia de Alexander... había abierto nuevas posibilidades. 

Ciertamente, había formas mucho más simples, rápidas y menos retorcidas de hacer pagar a Asmodeus Bane, pero esta podría aplastar a Bane si lo hacía bien. Si Alexander pudiera condicionar al único hijo de Bane, volver al muchacho completamente dependiente de él, entonces tendría las llaves a lo que más atesoraba Bane: las Industrias Bane, su orgullo y felicidad. Alexander no estaba demasiado preocupado porque Bane no confiara en su hijo. Si el chico no tenía idea sobre los negocios, mejor todavía. 

Retén tus jodidos caballos, se dijo Alexander. Como decía el proverbio, no debía colocar el carro delante del caballo. Primero tenía que ganarse el afecto de Magnus para que el plan funcionara.   
Eso no iba a ser fácil, incluso considerando las inclinaciones sumisas de Magnus. 

La verdad era, que Alexander tenía dudas sobre el plan. No le gustaba lo que no podía controlar. 

Y no pudo controlar sus propias reacciones esa mañana. Cuando se había encontrado con los brazos colmados de un muchacho necesitado y tembloroso, consolarlo no había sido una decisión consciente. Fue todo instinto. La sumisión de Magnus había jodido su cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar instintivamente… cómo reaccionaría cualquier buen Dom ante las necesidades físicas y emocionales de un sub luego de una escena. El problema fue, que el castigo que le había dado a Magnus nunca debió significar otra cosa que un simple castigo. El necesitado lenguaje corporal del chico después de ello, no debería haber desencadenado sus instintos. 

Pero lo hizo. 

Alexander no era ajeno a los juegos de dominación. Obtenía cierto placer en los juegos de poder del día a día; a veces, si el humor era el adecuado, su cuerpo picaba por ello también. La mayor parte de la gente lo consideraba un hombre cruel, y no estaban equivocados. Pero no era un amante cruel, nunca lo fue. Por supuesto, no era un amante gentil tampoco. Le gustaba rudo, le gustaba el subidón de poder que sentía cuando reducía a alguien en un cuerpo dócil, en un desastre sumiso (era mucho más excitante que la violación o la crueldad innecesaria por la que sentía inclinación alguna de su gente) pero cuidaba muy bien de sus compañeros sexuales. La gratificación sexual no era siempre el objetivo cuando estaba de humor para jugar, pero normalmente la sumisión genuina de una mujer atractiva lo hacía querer follarla. Alexander nunca consideró que un hombre pudiera afectarlo del mismo modo, y aun así este jovencito con sus labios obscenamente bonitos y su sumisión natural lo hacía, y Alexander se encontró deseando hacerle cosas perversas por horas antes de enterrarse en él. 

No lo había hecho, por supuesto. Aún le quedaba algo de autocontrol. 

Pero ahora estaba siendo puesto a prueba de nuevo. 

Magnus apenas respiraba aún. Los ojos de Alexander bajaron de la nuca hacia el tenso cuello del muchacho, bajando por su espalda vestida con la propia camiseta de Alexander, al respingón culito perfecto y sus esculturales y tonificadas piernas. 

Apretando los dientes, Alexander apartó la mirada y rodeó la cama. 

Los ojos del chico estaban muy abiertos, sus rosados labios de cereza ligeramente entreabiertos. Magnus los lamió. 

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –dijo, jalando finalmente el borde de la camiseta de Alexander. 

La mirada de Alexander siguió el movimiento. Se sentó en la cama, a meras pulgadas de la cabeza de Magnus. 

El muchacho se tensó visiblemente, mirándolo con cautela.   
Con la luz amarilla de la lámpara, su pelo parecía rojizo. –Esta es mi casa –dijo Alexander–. Todo en esta casa es mío. No eres un invitado. Puedo ir y venir como me plazca. No tengo que explicar mis acciones ante ti. Puedo hacer lo que quiera –Puedo hacerte lo que quiera. 

Se observaron mutuamente en silencio, la tensión estirándose como un cable tensado entre ellos. 

Un búho ululó al otro lado de la ventana. 

Magnus tragó saliva. 

–Sé lo que quiere –murmuró–. No soy estúpido. 

Alexander enterró los dedos en sus cabellos. Tan suaves y bonitos. –¿Y qué quiero? –dijo. 

Pasaron segundos cargados de tensión. 

Finalmente, Magnus dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas. 

–Quiere follarme la boca. Sigue sin dejar de mirarla. 

Fue una lucha por mantener su rostro impávido. 

–No soy maricón –dijo Alexander, sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. No era un acérrimo homofóbico, al menos no en comparación con sus hombres, pero ciertamente no era un simpatizante de la causa. Nunca había comprendido por qué algunos tipos preferirían pechos planos, culos peludos, y piernas poco atractivas, frente a los cuerpos suaves y bien formados de las mujeres. 

Magnus sonrió de lado, mostrando el atisbo de un hoyuelo. 

–Mi ex tampoco era maricón. Pero eso no lo frenó de meter su polla en mi boca. ¿A qué tipo no le gusta que le chupen la polla? La boca de un maricón es igual de buena que la de cualquier mujer. 

Así que el chico era gay, como lo había sospechado. Y Alexander podía notar que a pese a su tono ligero, la sonrisa casual de Magnus era fingida, forzada. Claramente era un tema sensible para él, y sin embargo... había algo más ahí. 

Alexander lo estudió por varios minutos. El chico estaba algo ruborizado, sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración inestable. Continuaba lamiéndose los labios. 

Interesante. 

–Casi suena como si estuvieras intentando convencerme de hacerlo –dijo Alexander. 

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Magnus. 

–Me asusta a cagar. ¿Por qué querría tener mi garganta atiborrada con su polla? 

La sangre de Alexander se precipitó hacia su parte baja. 

–Tienes una imaginación muy vívida. 

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de par en par y su rubor rosado se volvió púrpura. 

Se miraron mutuamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. 

Sin prisas, Alexander se desabrochó los pantalones con su mano libre y sacó su polla. 

Magnus bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo la polla medio dura de Alexander, a pulgadas de su cara. 

–¿Qué? –susurró con voz ronca. 

Acariciando sus dedos por los rizos del muchacho, Alexander dijo. 

–¿No es esto lo que quieres? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza, con sus ojos fijos en la rígida polla de Alexander. 

–Yo creo que lo es –dijo Alexander, empujando la cabeza de su polla contra el pulso enloquecido del muchacho y arrastrarla por el cuello de Magnus hasta sus labios de cereza. Tan jodidamente bonito. Magnus respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, las mejillas enrojecidas. Alexander lo miraba con hambre, manteniendo su expresión relajada y controlada, como si su erección no estuviera cepillando los labios de Magnus, como si no quisiera meter su polla en la garganta del chico y follarla duro. 

–Chupa –dijo Alexander en voz baja. 

Magnus tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza de nuevo, pero no se veía muy convincente, considerando el hecho de que también tenía una erección. Una mirada bastaba para confirmarlo. 

–No voy a forzarte –dijo Alexander–. Pídemelo amablemente y te daré una polla que chupar. 

–No –dijo Magnus cerrando fuerte los ojos. Se veía tenso y afligido mientras Alexander acariciaba su polla contra sus labios.   
Magnus lloriqueó cuando Alexander le golpeó la boca con su polla. 

–No –el muchacho dijo de nuevo, incluso cuando miraba la polla de Alexander con hambre–. Por favor, no haga esto. 

¡Ah! Una oleada de excitación arrasó sobre Alexander. Si esto era lo que le gustaba a Magnus, bien. 

–Rojo, amarillo, verde –dijo Alexander, aferrando su pelo en su mano con más fuerza. 

Magnus parpadeó confundido. Mierda, parecía estar completamente ido ya. Finalmente, la comprensión ascendió en esos oscuros ojos. 

–Verde –murmuró Magnus, la sorpresa parpadeando en su expresivo rostro… sin dudas lo sorprendió que el gilipollas que lo secuestró fuera lo bastante decente como para ofrecerle palabras seguras. El chico no podría saber que Alexander estaba jugando un juego a largo plazo. Sería lo suficientemente amable con Magnus. Sería tan bueno con él, que pronto el muchacho sería incapaz de respirar sin él. 

–Chúpala, blyad (*Puta) –dijo Alexander, dejando que su voz sonara más áspera. 

–No –dijo Magnus, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros y hambrientos. 

Alexander le abofeteó la mejilla. Magnus gimió y levantó la mirada hacia él, jadeando. Alexander jaló la cara del muchacho contra su dura polla y silbó mientras la húmeda boca de Magnus lo engullía, los seductores labios abrazando su dolorosa erección. Jodido infierno. 

Antes de que pudiera frenarse, antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces sobre lo que estaba haciendo, sus caderas embistieron hacia el frente, su polla entrando y saliendo de la boca del muchacho con sonidos húmedos y obscenos. Magnus gemía suave alrededor de la longitud que follaba su garganta, sus ojos fuertemente apretados, con lágrimas brillando en las esquinas. 

Alexander no podía apartar la vista. Ver su gruesa polla follando un rostro tan jodidamente juvenil e inocente parecía superar el límite de lo malo y sucio. A pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la polla de Alexander lo ahogaba, el muchacho estaba duro, sus delgados dedos trabajando furiosamente en su propia erección. Un ángel y una puta. 

–Que pedazo de chupa-pollas –Alexander dijo en voz baja, sus manos sosteniendo y acariciando la delicada cara del muchacho mientras sus caderas irrumpían hacia delante y hacia atrás–. ¿Cuántas pollas has chupado ya, putita? 

Magnus gimió alrededor de su polla. Al parecer, disfrutaba ser forzado, usado, y llamado por nombres despectivos. No había dudas de que las apariencias podrían ser engañosas, aunque Alexander no era quién para juzgarlo. Las personas se excitaban con las mierdas más extrañas, él incluido, y eso no quería decir nada. 

Esto no significaba nada. 

Así que se dejó ir, tomando su placer en la boca del hijo de Bane y diciéndole lo puta que era, diciéndole que nació para tener una verga en cada uno de sus agujeros, mientras todo el tiempo acunaba y acariciaba la cara de Magnus como si fuera algo precioso. El muchacho reaccionó maravillosamente, chupando su polla como un jodido profesional y reclinándose en sus manos, buscando su toque. No se resistió cuando Alexander lo rodó sobre su espalda y, montando su pecho, forzó su polla nuevamente en la deseosa boca de Magnus. Luego de eso fue un borroneo de follar, los gemidos roncos del muchacho y sus propios gruñidos, mientras que envestía en perfecto el calor mojado de aquella boca. 

Finalmente, se corrió, jurando entre dientes apretados, y viendo al chico tragarse su corrida con ansiedad, lo que no debería haber sido tan jodidamente excitante. 

–Mmm –dijo Magnus, jadeando, cuando Alexander se retiró. Parecía jodidamente destrozado, con los labios incluso más enrojecidos e hinchados de lo habitual, con sus dorados ojos vidriosos. Alexander dejó que su polla ablandada acariciara la ruborizada mejilla del muchacho antes de dejarse caer junto a él. 

La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. 

Alexander guardó su polla, subió la cremallera y volvió a mirar al muchacho. 

Todavía estaba tumbado en el colchón, la expresión de su rostro aturdida, sus suaves piernas abiertas, su mano flojamente envuelta en su gastada polla. 

Alexander resistió el impulso de dejar la cama e irse sin una palabra, para escapar de esta habitación y todo lo que sucedió en ella. No lo haría, por supuesto. Hacerlo sería una demostración de debilidad, expondría cuanto el sexo lo había alterado. No estaba alterado. Solo molesto consigo mismo. No se suponía que debería tener sexo con Magnus Bane, al menos no en este momento. Usarlo como un agujero para meter su polla disminuía la probabilidad de que el muchacho confiara en él, considerando lo que Magnus había dicho implícitamente sobre su ex. 

Había complicado innecesariamente todo, agregando algo impredecible, algo que podría obstaculizar o ayudar a sus planes. Podría salir de cualquier manera. 

Magnus se giró hacia él, con los ojos aún suaves y brillantes. 

–Me dio una palabra segura. 

–Puede ser una sorpresa para ti -dijo Alexander con voz muy seca–. Pero yo realmente no disfruto violando a la gente –dejó que la esquina de su boca ascendiera–. Al menos que les guste eso. 

Un ligero rubor subió por las mejillas de Magnus. Frunció los labios. Parecía un gatito descontento. 

–No me gusta eso –dijo con voz vacilante–. Usted me forzó. 

Alexander alzó las cejas. 

–No es así como lo recuerdo. 

–No soy un enfermo –dijo Magnus, luciendo aún más disgustado–. Sólo a las personas enfermas y retorcidas les gustan ese tipo de cosas. 

Alexander sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor del bolsillo de su camisa. 

–¿Eso es lo que la gente agradable le enseña a sus niños en estos días? –dijo, encendiendo el cigarrillo–. Qué montón de mierda –Inhaló profundamente y sopló una nube de humo hacia el cielo raso–. Noticias de último momento, kotyonok (*gatito): lo que te encienda no dice nada sobre tu carácter. Conozco a un hombre al que le excita ser orinado por mujeres. Es uno de los hombres más asertivos y confiados que he conocido. 

Ahora había una expresión de incertidumbre y confusión en la cara de Magnus. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, pero al final, decidió decir. 

–No me diga kotyonok. Sé lo que significa. 

Alexander resopló. 

–Te he llamado puta, chupa-pollas y blyad, y no te importó, pero ahora te molestas porque te llamé gatito –Gatito era acertado. El chico parecía un gatito descontento. 

Magnus frunció sus ridículos labios. 

–Odio cuando la gente usa palabras cariñosas que no sienten. 

–Lo tendré en cuenta, solnyshko(*pequeño sol)–dijo Alexander. Casi se echó a reír ante la cara que puso el muchacho. 

–Luz del sol, no es mejor que gatito –gruñó Magnus, viéndolo con incertidumbre. 

–Sabes bastante del ruso –dijo Alexander, un poco sorprendido por ello. El padre del muchacho no sabría ni dos palabras en ruso. 

–Soy bastante bueno comprendiéndolo, pero soy horrible hablándolo –Magnus le disparó una mirada evaluadora–. No lo entiendo. Está siendo casi agradable. Usted no es una persona agradable. 

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo Alexander, profundamente divertido. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan divertido–. ¿Por qué te hice secuestrar y encerrar aquí? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza, luciendo claramente incómodo. 

–¿Porque soy un malvado oligarca ruso? 

Otra sacudida de cabeza. 

Alexander se apoyó sobre un codo, viendo al muchacho con curiosidad. 

–¿No? 

Magnus se mordió los labios antes de decir. 

–Tiene ojos crueles. 

–Ojos crueles –Alexander repitió con una sonrisa sardónica curvando sus labios–. Y aquí estaba yo, siendo tan agradable y ofreciéndote una polla que chupar. 

Magnus se enrojeció. 

–No le pedí su polla. 

–Casi me rogaste que usara tu boca, gatito. Yo estaba siendo un agradable anfitrión. 

–Agradable. Seguro. 

–Así es –dijo Alexander, rozando sus nudillos por la sedosa mejilla de Magnus. El muchacho se estremeció, pero no espantó la mano. Alexander sonrió–. Pero cambié de opinión. Te di lo que querías. Ahora es momento de pagar. 

–¿Pagar? –preguntó Magnus, su expresión volviéndose desconfiada. Chico inteligente. 

–Sí –Alexander dejó que sus nudillos rosaran el cuello del muchacho, pensando en una demanda adecuada… una que lo hiciera avanzar con su plan. Idealmente, debería ser algo que hiciera al chico acostumbrarse a él, tal vez incluso encariñarse con él. No podía ser nada sexual. Magnus vendría a él rogándole por su polla. Hasta entonces, Alexander mantendría su polla fuera de la boca del chico, sin importar lo bonita que fuera. 

Sus ojos se posaron en esa delicada boquita fruncida y se quedaron allí. 

Quería probarla. 

El repentino deseo era tan fuerte que lo sacudió. Usar la boca del chico como un agujero para meter su polla era una cosa. Desear besarlo era otra. Alexander ni podía recordar la última vez que había querido besar a alguien. Realmente él no besaba. 

–Sabe, me pone muy nervioso cuando me mira con esa mirada en el rostro –dijo Magnus con una risita incómoda 

–¿Qué mirada? 

–Como si estuviera considerando asesinar. 

–No en este momento –dijo Alexander, acariciando el pulso del muchacho con el pulgar–. Bésame. 

–¿Qué? –gritó Magnus. 

–Bésame. 

–¿Por qué? –dijo Magnus, pasando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios de Alexander. 

–Porque yo lo dije –dijo Alexander, la irritación tiñendo sus palabras. No podía recordar la última vez en que sus órdenes fueran tan cuestionadas. 

–Correcto –dijo Magnus al cabo de un momento–. Pero no quiero hacerlo. 

–Chupaste mi verga y lo disfrutaste –dijo Alexander, inclinándose hacia él–. Abre la boca. 

Magnus lo miraba fijamente, su respiración despareja y su cuerpo paralizado. Alexander bajó la mirada a sus labios y se lamió los propios. La boca del chico era positivamente pecaminosa. Ambos labios eran rosados y seductores. En cualquier otro rostro masculino esa boca con labios sensuales habría parecido ridículamente fuera de lugar, pero no en él. La boca de Alexander prácticamente le picaba por probar, morder, y chupar. 

Así que lo hizo. 

No intentó ser amable. No era un hombre amable. Tomó la barbilla de Magnus en sus manos y lo besó, áspero y hambriento. El chico sabía a la corrida de Alexander, pero en vez de asquearlo, encendió a Alexander y lo besó más profundamente, más duro, más hambriento, con los dedos apretando la mandíbula de Magnus. Magnus gimió en voz baja, comenzando a retorcerse contra él, sus labios rechonchos pegados a los de Alexander… 

Alexander se apartó. 

Respirando con dificultad, se miraron uno al otro, los ojos de Magnus oscuros y dilatados, sus labios hinchados por la polla de Alexander y sus dientes. Mierda. Le tomó toda su fuerza no clavar al muchacho contra el colchón aquí y ahora. 

–Te dije que lo disfrutarías –dijo Alexander, y lo sorprendió lo normal que sonó su voz. 

Una tormenta de emociones parpadeó en el expresivo rostro de Magnus. 

–Que pueda encenderme, no significa que me guste. 

–No necesito gustarte, amor –dijo Alexander, levantándose de la cama y enderezándose la ropa. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra la bien usada boca del muchacho, disfrutando la forma en que Magnus se tensó y tembló. Alexander mordió el labio de Magnus ligeramente–. Que yo te guste no es un requisito. Puedes continuar odiándome –Me necesitas, de todas formas. 

Se fue, sin molestarse en ver la reacción de Magnus. 

Una vez en su habitación, Alexander hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Presionando un botón en el intercomunicador, dijo en tono cortante. 

–Mándame una mujer. Joven. Morena. Altura media. Debe gustarle áspero. 

Si a Severus lo sorprendió recibir una solicitud como esa a las tres de la mañana, no dijo nada. 

–Sí, Alexander Gideon. La tendrás en media hora. 

Lo hizo. 

Y si pensó en el muchacho de la habitación contigua mientras embestía en esa mujer, él era el único juez y testigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Alexander estaba persiguiendo algo; Magnus estaba seguro de ello. Estaba jugando un juego cuyo propósito todavía no estaba completamente claro para Magnus. 

No sabía qué esperar del otro hombre luego de anoche. Joder, no sabía qué esperar de sí mismo después de anoche. Ya no estaba seguro de cómo actuar en torno a Alexander. Su plan a medio cocinar, de pretender ser un chico ignorante y vulnerable para lograr que Alexander dejara caer la guardia a su alrededor parecía irrisible ahora. Ya no necesitaba fingir. Se sentía terriblemente inhibido y vulnerable después de revelarle a Alexander Lightwood, de todas las personas posibles, su perversión más vergonzosa: que le excitaba ser forzado, usado, rebajado y llamado de forma despectiva. Ninguno de sus anteriores novios había sabido de ese fetiche en particular. Magnus siempre había estado demasiado avergonzado para contarles, sintiéndose como una aberración por excitarse con algo como eso. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? 

–No quiero hablar de ello –dijo Magnus, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la bandeja de comida y resistiendo la urgencia de alejarse del hombre que estaba a su lado. La cama parecía ser tan pequeña con el largo cuerpo, de hombros anchos, de Alexander estirado casualmente sobre ella. ¿Tenía que sentarse en la cama de Magnus? Había una silla perfectamente buena en la habitación. 

–¿Por qué? –dijo Alexander. 

–No sé para usted, pero el sexo es un tema privado para mí – dijo Magnus tan calmado como pudo, cortando un trozo de manzana con el cuchillo y llevándoselo a la boca. Se preguntaría por qué Alexander le permitiría tener un cuchillo, si tuviera alguna ilusión delirante sobre su capacidad física para vencerlo en una lucha. Era obvio que los músculos de Alexander no eran resultado de ejercicios físicos y una buena dieta. Alexander se movía con la fluidez y confianza de un hombre que sabía usar su cuerpo como un arma. 

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué estaba este peligroso -y presumiblemente muy ocupado- hombre perdiendo su tiempo viendo comer a Magnus y preguntando cosas que Magnus no quería discutir? 

Todo era muy desconcertante, especialmente luego de la última noche… después de que Alexander follara su boca, lo besara hasta que los dedos de sus pies literalmente se enroscaran, y luego irse a su dormitorio a follarse a una mujer cuyos gemidos Magnus podía oír incluso a través de las dos puertas que separaban sus habitaciones. 

Magnus frunció los labios. 

–No eras una cosita tan mojigata anoche –dijo Alexander. 

–Anoche fue un error –dijo Magnus con rigidez, mirando los restos de su plato y luchando contra el sonrojo–. No soy… no soy así. 

–¿Así cómo? ¿Gay? 

–No, obviamente soy gay –Magnus levantó los ojos hacia Alexander. Intentó no mirar a las pequeñas matas de pelo oscuro que asomaban debajo de la camisa a medio desabrochar de Alexander–. Mire, tiene una impresión equivocada. No me gustan ese tipo de cosas… no realmente. He tenido cuatro novios y no he hecho nada como eso con ninguno de ellos. 

Una sonrisa floja curvó los labios de Alexander. 

–Me halagas. 

Cuando Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada, Alexander sonrió más ampliamente, divertido. La sonrisa realmente alcanzó a su mirada fría, y por primera vez, Magnus entendió lo atractivo y encantador que podría ser este hombre si quisiera serlo. La idea lo inquietó. No quería registrar ese dato. 

–No habla muy bien de tus relaciones si no podías contarle a tus parejas qué es lo que te gusta –dijo Alexander, estudiándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

Paseando la vista por la habitación, Magnus dijo: 

–No es... realmente no es la gran cosa. Una relación, para mí es algo más profundo que algunas perversiones raras –Magnus acomodó un poco su flequillo–. No es como que yo esté tan interesado en ello. No soy un monstruo. 

La mirada evaluadora de Alexander empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Magnus, incómodo. 

–Tus padres se divorciaron cuando tenías ocho –dijo Alexander. 

Magnus parpadeó por el abrupto cambio de tema. 

–Sí –dijo, sin saber hacia dónde iba Alexander o por qué repentinamente quería hablar sobre el divorcio de sus padres, entre todas las cosas. 

–Mis fuentes dicen que tú fuiste el principal punto del litigio. Tu madre quería la custodia, pero tu padre le ganó. Y restringió el acceso de tu madre hacia ti–El rostro de Alexander se veía impávido mientras que recitaba sin tapujos los hechos de uno de los períodos más difíciles en la vida de Magnus. 

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, Magnus asintió. 

Alexander continuó. 

–Los detalles sobre el divorcio fueron difíciles de averiguar, pero aparentemente tu padre afirmaba que tu madre era una mala influencia, y no era apta para criarte. ¿Por qué? 

Magnus tomó una banana y comenzó a pelarla. Sabía que no tenía por qué responder. No hablaba de esto ni con sus amigos. Pero de nuevo, Alexander no era su amigo. Era poco probable que Magnus lo volviera a ver luego de que todo este calvario terminara. ¿A quién podría lastimar si respondía con sinceridad? No podía ver cómo Alexander podría usar esta información en su contra. Quizás si Alexander viera que no tenía nada que esconder, ayudaría a Magnus a largo plazo. Sin mencionar que en este punto Magnus estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo que sea mientras no fuera sobre sus vergonzosos fetiches. 

–A mi padre no le gustaba que ella y yo fuéramos tan cercanos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mordió la banana y masticó lentamente–. Mamá y yo éramos mejores amigos. Ella era algo así cómo... ella era…. ella es una madre increíble, pero siempre deseó tener una niña y tenía poca idea sobre cómo criar a un niño. Todo lo que tenía era a mí, y ella hizo lo que pudo, pero papá siempre estaba fuera y demasiado ocupado, así que –Magnus se encogió de hombros nuevamente, mirando a la banana en su mano–…Un día él llegó a casa y me encontró jugando a disfrazarme con la ropa de mi madre. Se enfadó –El eufemismo del siglo. Todavía se estremecía al recordar la brutal paliza que recibió ese día. Magnus se aclaró la garganta–. Acusó a mamá de convertir a su hijo en… en un m-monstruo –Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo–. Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera me gusta travestirme. Sólo estaba jugando, como lo hacen todos los niños –Y bien, todavía le gustaban las cosas coloridas y bonitas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. 

Magnus dejó la banana y tomó un sorbo de café. 

–De cualquier forma, mis padres se divorciaron y mi padre contrató un tutor masculino para hacerme... más viril. Para ‘hacer un hombre de mí’ y librarse de todas las tonterías extravagantes que mamá metió en mi cabeza –Se rió, mirando a su taza. Suponía que todo había funcionado eventualmente. Su madre ahora estaba felizmente casada, viviendo en Los Ángeles con un esposo que la amaba y tres hermosas hijas a las que podía malcriar sin temer despertar la ira de su marido. Magnus amaba a sus mediohermanas, aunque sólo pudiera verlas un par de veces al año y tuviera muy poco en común con ellas. 

–Un monstruo –dijo Alexander en un tono raro–. No te definiría como demasiado “viril”. ¿Piensas que eso te convierte en un monstruo? 

Con los dedos temblando un poco, Magnus dejó su taza en la bandeja y miró a Alexander. 

–Si me gusta chupar pollas y tomarlas por culo, eso no me convierte en un afeminado –Estaba orgulloso de lo firme y segura de sonó su voz. Pero sentía, su pecho apretado con una sensación familiar de pánico. Se sentía como si tuviera ocho años de nuevo, tratando de defenderse ante las palabras burlonas e hirientes de su padre. Soy normal, soy normal, soy normal. 

No, no era normal. Siempre lo supo, ¿no? Su padre acostumbraba burlarse de su hijo “afeminado” hasta que Magnus aprendió a ocultarlo mejor. Mierda, incluso Sherlock, que también era gay y su amigo más cercano, solía burlarse de él, aunque sin malas intenciones, por ser demasiado romántico y femenino, así que Magnus tendía a moderar su personalidad incluso estando con sus amigos. Se vestía conservadoramente y aprendió a sonar pragmático y práctico al hablar, lo había aprendido tan bien que se volvió una segunda naturaleza para él. Pero sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía liberarse totalmente de la parte suya que quería ser bonito y veía con ilusión las camisas adornadas y vistosas… camisas que lo harían lucir vistoso y afeminado y lo convertirían en el blanco de las críticas mordaces de su padre. 

–No, lo que te gusta en la cama no tiene nada que ver con quién eres –dijo Alexander, mirándolo con cautela–. Pero estás insinuando que hay algo malo con no ser lo suficientemente “masculino”. No suenas como alguien completamente cómodo con quien es. 

Apartando la mirada, Magnus soltó una pequeña carcajada. 

–Soy gay y estoy orgulloso de ello. 

Alexander puso un pulgar bajo la barbilla de Magnus y la empujó hacia arriba, acercando sus caras. 

–¿Lo estás? –dijo en voz baja–. ¿Por eso todavía estás en el armario? ¿un peinado sin personalidad y te vistes como un aburrido hombre de negocios de mediana edad? Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi a un muchacho que parecía estar forzándose a ser lo que no era. 

Magnus solo pudo mirarlo, con la garganta seca y obstruida. 

–Estoy en el armario porque no tengo el padre más progresista del mundo y porque mi papá es un hombre peligroso con un temperamento volátil. Me visto de esa forma porque quiero lucir mayor y ser tomado con seriedad por gilipollas como tú –No era mentira pero, ¿por qué sentía que no estaba siendo completamente honesto? Magnus observó sus temblorosos dedos–. No es que sufra por una homofobia internalizada o algo como eso. No todos los gays son estereotipadamente extravagantes y afeminados. 

Los azules ojos de Alexander no se apartaron de su rostro. 

–Pero algunos lo son –dijo–. Y pareces creer que hay algo malo en ello. Estás insinuando que soy homofóbico. Probablemente tengas razón. Pero creo que realmente tienes más problemas con tu sexualidad que los que pudiera tener yo. Dices estar orgulloso de ser gay, pero temes parecer gay. 

–No me conoce –logro decir Magnus a través del nudo en su garganta, jadeando entrecortadamente. Su corazón latía desagradablemente rápido en su pecho. Un ataque de pánico. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Tenía que calmarse. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Dios, no podía respirar–. No sabe nada. 

–¿He golpeado un nervio, gatito? –dijo Alexander, acariciando el tembloroso labio inferior de Magnus. Se inclinó hacia el oído de Magnus, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas, y murmuró– No tienes que actuar masculino conmigo, sabes. No tienes que actuar de ningún modo. Puedes relajarte, cariño. Cualquier cosa que pase aquí, se queda aquí –besó un punto bajo la oreja de Magnus, su barba creciente áspera raspando la piel de Magnus. Dios. 

Los ojos de Magnus se cerraron por propia voluntad. 

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –susurró, intentando respirar, intentando rearmarse y fracasando. Estaba temblando, con una oleada de náuseas abrumándolo. Quería apoyarse en Alexander, que su frente recayera contra su hombro, y absorber su fuerza–. ¿Por qué? –dijo, intentando retener la cordura–. Está buscando algo. 

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo Alexander, pasando sus dedos entre el pelo de Magnus–. Pero eso no significa que esté mintiendo. No voy a juzgarte. Soy el último hombre que puede juzgar a alguien. Puedes relajarte, amor. Puedes hacerlo –acarició la mejilla de Magnus con sus nudillos. 

Magnus casi lloriqueó, apoyándose en el tacto de Alexander, amándolo y odiándolo. ¿Por qué este hombre lo afectaba con tanta facilidad? Su proximidad, su voz, su aroma, sus palabras. 

Alexander lo besó detrás de la oreja. Piel de gallina asaltando la piel de Magnus. Gimoteó, necesitado… necesitando esto, necesitando ser tocado, sostenido y tranquilizado. 

–Shh. ¿Qué tal si subes a mi regazo, amor? Te sentirás mejor. 

Magnus debería haberse reído en su cara. ¿Realmente Alexander pensaba que él no sabía lo falso que eran todos estos toques suaves y las palabras dulces? Alexander sólo estaba aprovechando su momento de debilidad. 

Pero no rio. No se resistió cuando Alexander lo jaló sobre su regazo. Enterró su cara contra el pecho de Alexander, donde su camisa estaba desabotonada, pequeños manojos de pelo del pecho cosquilleando en su nariz, e inhaló y exhaló, perdiéndose en la fragancia del hombre, un hombre saludable y en plena forma. Una mano fuerte le acarició la espalda y acercándolo más al pecho amplio. Se sentía tan bien, pese a las campanas de alarma tronando en el fondo de su mente. 

Poco a poco, el temblor de Magnus disminuyó, su respiración estabilizándose, despejando la niebla que invadía sus pensamientos, y comenzó a sentirse inhibido y avergonzado por su pegajoso mini-colapso. Dios, habían pasado años desde que tuvo un ataque de pánico. Pensó que los había superado para siempre. Aparentemente no. 

Magnus apretó su mejilla contra el pecho de Alexander. 

–¿Ahora qué? –dijo. 

–Ahora, me dirás qué tipo de persona es Magnus Bane. No el que pretendes ser. Sino el verdadero. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Magnus resopló. 

–¿Para que pueda usarlo en mi contra? 

–No tengo nada en tu contra, gatito –dijo Alexander dándole un ligero toque en la nariz–. Tengo un problema con tu padre. Pagará por lo que hizo. No tú. 

–Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? –dijo Magnus con escepticismo. 

Alexander se tomó un momento antes de responder. 

–Sí, voy a usarte para lograr mi objetivo –dijo–. Pero puedo darte mi palabra de que una vez que esto haya terminado, regresarás a casa, a salvo e ileso. 

La palabra de un criminal debería haber significado poco. Pero Magnus tenía la sensación de que Alexander no era alguien que ofreciera su palabra a la ligera. Ayudaba el que Alexander no se molestara en negar que fuera a usarlo contra su padre. 

–¿Por qué cree que no me preocupa lo que le pase a mi padre? 

–¿Lo hace? –dijo Alexander. 

¿Lo hacía? 

Magnus pensó en ello… pensó en el hombre frío y distante que había estado ausente la mayor parte de su infancia. 

–No lo odio –dijo Magnus–. Sólo que no lo conozco. Es prácticamente un extraño para mí. Así que, si está esperanzado en obtener algo de mí para ensuciarlo, no pierda su tiempo –Magnus se rió un poquito–. Probablemente lo conozca mejor que yo –sonrió para sí mismo, al recordar todos sus intentos fallidos para acercarse a su padre–. Me preguntó quién es el verdadero Magnus Bane –dijo con calma–. La cosa es, que no estoy seguro. Soy alguien complaciente. Intento encajar en cada sitio al que entro. En retrospectiva, tal vez intenté complacer a mi madre y ser lo que ella quería, del mismo modo en que más tarde intenté complacer a mi padre siendo el heredero duro y varonil que él quería... no lo sé. Supongo que siempre he deseado ser lo suficiente –Pero nunca lo fui. Desearía encontrar a alguien que me quisiera tal cual soy y no quisiera cambiarme. 

No lo dijo. Porque el hombre con el que estaba conversando no era su amigo, sin importar lo simple y bien que se sentía hablar con él. El hecho de que estuviera sentado en el regazo de Alexander Lightwood, contándole sus pensamientos más íntimos y dejando que el hombre mimara su cabello, ya era lo suficientemente extraño. No debía (no podía) confiar en este hombre. No debería encontrar confort en las manos de Alexander o en sus palabras, o en el constante ritmo de su corazón contra la oreja de Magnus. 

–No sé por qué le he dicho todo esto –dijo Magnus con una pequeña risita–. No sé qué es lo que hago en su regazo. Por favor, haga algo diabólico rápido. Me está asustando lo agradable que se siente esto. 

Alexander se rio entre dientes. 

–Quizás ese sea mi maléfico plan –dijo. 

Por lo que sabía Magnus, podría ser cierto. 

Fue un alivio cuando sonó el teléfono de Alexander. Alexander lo sacó de su descartada chaqueta y atendió la llamada. 

–Lightwood. –Su voz sonó tangiblemente más fría. Magnus no estaba seguro qué pensar de ello. 

–Horosho. Ya budu tam skoro (*Está bien. Pronto estaré allí) –dijo Alexander y colgó. Levantó a Magnus de su regazo y lo dejó nuevamente en la cama, como si no pasara nada–. Me tengo que ir. 

–¿Cosas malvadas que hacer? ¿Gente que secuestrar? –dijo Magnus con una sonrisa ladeada. 

–Algo así –dijo Alexander, observando su sonrisa por un instante antes de inclinarse y morderle la mejilla, los dientes hundiéndose en su carne. 

Magnus gritó, más por la sorpresa que por un verdadero dolor. 

–Umm –dijo, tocando su mejilla e intentando leer a Alexander mientras que el ruso se puso en pie y se colocó la chaqueta. Un vistazo a la entrepierna de Alexander confirmó que estaba medio duro. Magnus levantó la vista para encontrarse a Alexander observándolo con una expresión inescrutable. 

Magnus se lamió los labios, empuñando el edredón con los dedos. 

Alexander se rio entre dientes. 

–Relájate, kotyonok. No voy a tocarte. 

Y entonces se había ido, dejando a Magnus con una extraña sensación en el pecho, demasiado parecida a la decepción para su gusto. 

Alexander no lo volvió a visitar ese día. 

Más tarde esa noche, Magnus enterró su cabeza bajo la almohada, intentando ignorar los agudos gemidos femeninos llegando desde la habitación de Alexander.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Tres días después, Magnus miraba con malhumor la puerta cerrada hacia el dormitorio de Alexander. No podía oír nada del otro lado. 

Levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta, ignorando la voz en el fondo de su mente que le gritaba que estaba loco. 

No le importaba. Estaba agotado y de un humor inestable por apenas haber dormido por cuatro noches seguidas. 

Era todo culpa de él. 

La puerta se abrió y Magnus se encontró en el extremo receptor de una mirada helada. Alexander apoyó su amplio hombro contra el marco de la puerta, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza. Sólo vestía un par de boxers negros, su negro pelo alborotado y una barba corta y gruesa recubriendo su cuadrada mandíbula. 

Magnus pasó el peso de un pie al otro, mirando cualquier cosa, excepto el pecho desnudo de Alexander y los tatuajes en sus musculosos brazos. 

–¿Hay algún motivo para que estés golpeando mi puerta a las seis de la mañana? –dijo Alexander. 

Magnus entrecruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

–Tengo hambre. 

–Tienes hambre –repitió Alexander, arreglándoselas para transmitir lo absolutamente irrelevante que eso era para él sin cambiar de expresión. 

–Sí –dijo Magnus–. No he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde – No pudo resistir echar un vistazo sobre el hombro de Alexander hacia la gran cama que dominaba la habitación. Estaba vacía, con las sábanas arrugadas–. Así que su puta fue –dijo antes de poder contenerse. 

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, cuando la mirada de Alexander se agudizó, apareciendo en su rostro algo semejante a la diversión. 

–¿Estabas escuchando tras la puerta, gatito? 

Magnus lo miró enfadado. 

–No pude dormir en toda la noche por sus gemidos. Por cuatro noches consecutivas. ¿Y tiene que follarla a las tres de la madrugada en nuestro… en el baño que compartimos? –Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada a Alexander, desvió la vista hacia su oreja izquierda–. Tengo hambre, y necesito otra cosa que vestir. La camiseta que me dio ya se siente asquerosa. 

–Es entrañable como crees que puedes perturbar mi sueño sin una razón suficientemente buena –dijo Alexander, con un toque acerado en la voz. 

Magnus se congeló, sus ojos parpadeando hacia Alexander. Tragó saliva. 

Alexander estiró la mano, agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Magnus y lo jaló más cerca. El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco en su garganta; su boca reseca. 

–¿O sólo quieres mi atención, amor? 

Sonrojándose, Magnus negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no deseaba la atención de Alexander. Había tenido demasiado de ella en los últimos tres días. Cada día, Alexander iba a su habitación, hablaba con él sobre cosas aparentemente inconexas, y lo observaba. Era algo exasperante, aunque Magnus no podría quejarse de que estuviera siendo maltratado. Tenía una cama suave, era alimentado lo suficientemente bien, y las palizas de los guardias ya eran un recuerdo distante. Alexander ya ni siquiera lo tocaba. Francamente, Magnus tenía poco de lo qué quejarse. En lo que refiere a secuestros, esta no había sido una experiencia tan desagradable… si tan sólo no fuera forzado a escuchar orgasmos femeninos noche tras noche. 

Alexander se rio entre dientes, llevando su mano desde la camiseta de Magnus hasta su garganta. Su pulgar presionando el pulso desenfrenado de Magnus. 

–Pequeño mentiroso –dijo–. ¿Has venido hasta aquí porque estás celoso de la agradable mujer que me entretuvo anoche? 

Magnus balbuceó. 

–¿Celoso? Usted no me agrada. Es una persona horrible y malvada. 

–Con ojos crueles –añadió Alexander, con diversión entrelazada en sus palabras–. No te olvides de los ojos crueles. 

–No se burle de mí –dijo Magnus, haciendo un puchero. Le tomó un momento registrar que realmente estaba haciendo pucheros. Parpadeó. ¿Qué diablos? Siempre había sido muy cauteloso con sus expresiones faciales y rara vez se permitía parecer nada que no fuera masculino. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, había bajado la guardia en torno a Alexander? 

Sintiéndose algo aturdido por su propia conducta, Magnus se aclaró la garganta. 

–Bien, lamento haberlo molestado. Déjeme ir. 

La mano de Alexander seguía envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Le dio a Magnus una mirada larga y evaluadora. Magnus sostuvo su mirada, tratando de ignorar la cercanía de su pecho desnudo. 

Mirándolo a los ojos, Alexander dijo con calma. 

–Ponte de rodillas. 

Magnus inhaló una respiración entrecortada. 

–No –logró decir. 

–Ponte de rodillas –repitió Alexander–. Ambos sabemos que por esto has venido aquí. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Magnus bajó la mirada hacia el bulto que estira la tela de los boxers negros de Alexander. 

–No –susurró, menos convencido que antes. 

–Deberías dejar de mentirte –dijo Alexander. Hundió sus manos en el pelo de Magnus y lo empujó hacia abajo, la presión enérgica y firme, pero no demasiado fuerte -simplemente perfecta- y una oleada de excitación recorrió a Magnus. 

Temblando, esperó de rodillas, conteniendo la respiración. Podría haberse alejado. Podría alejarse. 

No lo hizo. 

Observó a Alexander liberar su polla. 

No se resistió cuando Alexander le abrió la boca con sus dedos. 

No se resistió cuando Alexander lentamente la colmó con su gruesa verga. 

Magnus cerró los ojos y gimió un poquito, saboreando la forma en que esa dura y gruesa polla ampliaba sus labios. Alexander no fue lento ni amable. Inmediatamente, su polla comenzó a entrar y salir de la boca de Magnus, golpeando su garganta y ahogándolo, haciendo que Magnus gimoteara en torno a la polla en su boca. 

Continuó y continuó, con los bajos gruñidos guturales de Alexander como el único sonido en sus oídos. Una parte de Magnus se avergonzaba por lo mucho que lo excitaba esto: ser utilizado como un agujero para una polla, sin pretensiones de cariño. Por el amor de Dios, estaba chupándole la polla a un hombre que no veía nada malo con secuestrar gente… que probablemente hizo cosas mucho peores. Era un enfermo. Claramente estaba enfermo por disfrutar esto, pero lo estaba amando, amándolo demasiado. 

Demasiado pronto, Alexander le jaló el pelo con rudeza. Magnus gimoteó cuando la polla salió de su boca. No… 

–Abre los ojos. 

Levantó la vista y vio a Alexander observándolo fijamente. Alexander jalaba su roja y reluciente polla, sus ojos ardiendo de excitación. 

–Voy a correrme en tu cara. Abre esa bonita boca para mí,   
gatito. 

Jadeando, Magnus hizo lo que se le ordenó, con su hambrienta mirada fija en las gotas de pre-semen en el glande de Alexander. 

–Blya (*Mierda) –gruñó Alexander, masturbándose rápido, y entonces se estaba corriendo sobre Magnus: sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios entreabiertos, chorreando por su cuello y la camiseta que llevaba puesta. 

–¡Joder! Mírate, gatito–dijo pasando la mano por el pelo de Magnus y presionando su rostro contra el muslo de Alexander–. Puedes masturbarte ahora. 

Deslizando una mano bajo su camiseta, Magnus agarró su goteante polla y gimió de alivio. Estaba tan endurecida que dolía. Se masturbó, jadeando contra el musculoso muslo de Alexander. Necesitaba… 

–Vamos, amor –Alexander tiró fuerte de su pelo y Magnus se desmoronó, sus dientes hundidos en la piel de Alexander y su mente flotando lejos, muy lejos. 

Descansando la frente contra el muslo de Alexander, tan sólo respiró mientras que esos fuertes dedos continuaban acariciando su cabello, prolongando el placer que recorría su cuerpo. Magnus intentaba darle sentido a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en cálido y bueno. 

Una remota parte de sí mismo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, qué carajo era esto. Esta no era una conducta sexual normal para él. Esta docilidad aturdida no era normal. Le gustaría proclamar que estaba haciendo esto para adormecer a Alexander e inducirlo en una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero sería algo irrisorio. Ahora que conocía algo mejor a Alexander, Magnus estaba seguro de que algunas mamadas no harían la diferencia. Este hombre no era alguien a quien podrías manipular con sexo. Alexander se follaba una mujer distinta cada noche. Si alguien aquí estaba cayendo engañado en una falsa sensación de seguridad, era Magnus. Se sentía seguro con Alexander… al menos lo suficientemente seguro como para confiarle su cuerpo. ¿Cuán descabellado era eso? 

–Ponte de pie –dijo Alexander. 

Magnus se paró tambaleante, con las rodillas todavía débiles y su cuerpo deshuesado. 

Ojos azules lo estudiaron desde su despeinada cabeza hasta sus desnudos pies, antes que Alexander dijera. 

–Ve a tomarte una ducha. Estás sucio. 

Magnus retrocedió hacia el baño. Realmente estaba sucio, con el rostro cubierto del esperma de Alexander. Además, no tenía energías para discutir. No quería discutir. El tono autoritario de Alexander no lo molestaba en absoluto. 

¿Qué está pasando? pensó aturdido mientras permanecía bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera en cascada sobre él. 

Para cuando cerró la ducha, sintiéndose limpio y refrescado, su mente estaba nuevamente libre de la nebulosa en que lo inducía Alexander. Gracias a Dios. Últimamente su propia mente lo aterraba. 

Negando con la cabeza, Magnus abrió la mampara de la ducha y se quedó paralizado. 

Alexander apartó la mirada del espejo. La mano que recortaba su barba se frenó inmóvil, mientras que sus ojos se centraron en el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Magnus. 

Magnus avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo, reprimiendo el insano impulso de apretar su cuerpo contra el de Alexander. 

Realmente, ¿Qué carajos? 

Un latido pasó hasta que Alexander volvió su mirada al espejo y retomó la tarea que tenía entre manos. Ya estaba parcialmente cambiado. Parecía que iba a irse. 

–Estás chorreando agua en el suelo –dijo Alexander, limpiándose la cara con una toalla. 

–No tengo nada con que cambiarme. 

Alexander regresó a su dormitorio. 

–Ven aquí –lo llamó cuando vio que Magnus no se movió. 

Sintiéndose algo tímido por su desnudez, Magnus hizo lo que le ordenó. Alexander se acercó a él, con una bonita y ornamentada camisa en sus manos. 

Magnus frunció el entrecejo. La camisa era elegante y lucía costosa, pero no podía imaginar que perteneciera a Alexander. 

–Para nada parece algo que usted usaría. 

–Porque no lo es –dijo Alexander–. Fue un regalo de –Se interrumpió y le pasó la camisa a Magnus– …póntela. 

Magnus lo hizo. Cuando terminó de abotonarla, se volteó hacia el espejo. 

Se quedó viéndose. 

Apenas reconocía al hombre joven que le devolvió la mirada. Habían pasado años desde que se permitió usar algo tan bonito y colorido. Parecía... diferente, especialmente con su húmedo cabello aun desordenado, en puntas.

Acariciando la suave y sedosa tela, Magnus se encontró sonriéndole a su reflejo. Su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando notó que Alexander lo estaba viendo. 

Magnus bajó su mano y tosió. 

–Me veo... extravagante. 

–¿Eso es malo? –preguntó Alexander. 

Magnus inseguro, encogió los hombros. La conversación del otro día continuaba fresca en su mente. Todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía sentir. Racionalmente, sabía que Alexander tenía razón: no había nada malo con verse extravagante. No hacía que fuera -ni que nadie fuera- un freak. Pero saber racionalmente algo y creerlo de corazón eran dos cosas distintas. 

Excepto que esa conversación había cambiado algo. 

No tienes que actuar masculino conmigo. No tienes que actuar de ningún modo. Puedes relajarte. Soy el último hombre que puede juzgar a nadie. 

No estaba seguro de creerle a Alexander, pero... no se sentía mal usar algo como esto en presencia de Alexander. No se sentía incómodo. 

Magnus no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo, fascinado por lo diferente que lucía y se sentía. No se veía aburrido. Se veía... bonito. Se sentía bonito e interesante. 

–Luces bien. 

Calor subió por sus mejillas, Magnus miró a Alexander, con los ojos muy abiertos. No había una inflexión burlona en la voz de Alexander, sonó como una cuestión de hecho. Había sido elogiado por cómo se veía muchísimas veces, pero esto se sentía diferente. Alexander no parecía ser del tipo que ofrecía elogios frecuentemente. 

–Gracias –dijo Magnus incómodamente, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para su gusto. Se dijo que no debería ser tan tonto. Sólo fue un cumplido, y no uno demasiado destacable. 

Pero no fue sólo un cumplido. Le agradó porque él sí se sentía encantador con esta camisa, y amaba la sensación. ¿Podría Alexander ver eso? ¿Por ello lo habría dicho? 

Magnus lanzó a Alexander una mirada recelosa, pero el rostro del otro hombre no expresaba muy poco mientras se colocaba una camisa gris y empezaba a abotonarla. 

Magnus observó una maleta preparada junto a la cama y se mordió el labio. ¿Se va a ir? 

No lo preguntó. 

–¿Va a darme pantalones en algún momento? –preguntó en cambio. 

–No –dijo Alexander, mirando sus piernas–. Eres muy pequeño. Te tropezarías con tus pies si te diera unos míos. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. No era pequeño. Sin embargo, para Alexander, que estaba construido como un tanque, probablemente sí pareciera diminuto. 

–Podría usar los de alguien más. 

–No. 

–¿Y qué tal ropa interior? 

–No. 

Magnus soltó un largo suspiro. 

–¿Va a decirme cuándo podré irme a casa? 

–No. 

Frunciendo los labios, Magnus se dejó caer sobre la cama de Alexander y volvió a mirar la maleta. 

Alexander lo miró y resopló. 

–Deja de poner esa cara y regresa a tu cuarto. 

–Estoy empezando a sentirme como su mascota –Magnus realmente estaba empezando a preguntarse qué era para Alexander. ¿Por qué estaba Alexander haciendo esto? Pese a su actitud generalmente severa, últimamente parecía notablemente más suave en torno a Magnus, y como resultado, Magnus se encontró bajando la guardia. Hace una semana, no se habría atrevido a hablarle a Alexander en un tono tan hosco. Hace una semana, él lo asustaba a cagar. Ahora estaba sintiéndose demasiado cómodo con él y, lo más extraño de todo, Alexander se lo permitía. Alexander había estado tratándolo casi agradablemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?   
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? 

Dios, nunca había estado tan confundido en su vida. Este tipo era una contradicción ambulante. Alexander parecía ligeramente homofóbico, pero a la vez era muy abierto de mente y comprensivo cuando se trataba de sexo. Era dominante como la mierda pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres autoritarios, era bueno escuchado y era fácil hablar con él. Alexander no era gay, pero se sentía atraído por él. Magnus no tenía idea de qué pensar al respecto. No parecía como si Alexander estuviera fingiendo -algunas cosas eran imposibles de fingir- pero estaba seguro de que Alexander estaba jugando algún tipo de juego. Debía estarlo. 

Alexander recogió su maleta. 

–¿Qué te dio esa idea? Una mascota no haría tantas preguntas y haría pucheros si no le respondo. 

–Nunca hago pucheros –dijo Magnus haciendo un puchero exagerado, aunque no estuviera seguro de por qué–. Son mis labios. Voy a hacerme una cirugía plástica para arreglarlos. 

Las oscuras cejas de Alexander se reunieron. Miró hacia los labios de Magnus. 

Magnus los humedeció con la punta de su lengua. 

–No hay nada que arreglar –dijo Alexander escuetamente y empezó a alejarse. 

–¿Va a irse? –exclamó Magnus. 

Alexander hizo una pausa y le dirigió una larga y penetrante mirada. 

–Sí –dijo luego de un momento– Trabajo. Sólo hay ciertas cosas que puedo hacer desde Rusia. No regresaré hasta el próximo jueves. 

–¿Se va por una semana? –Magnus frunció el ceño–. Pero... pero ¿quién me alimentará? –No sabía por qué, pero Alexander no le permitía a ninguno de sus hombres entrar en la habitación de Magnus mientras que Alexander no estuviera allí. 

–Severus lo hará –dijo Alexander, con algo helado destellando en sus ojos–. Él se comportará –Le dedicó a Magnus una escrutiñadora mirada. Luego se acercó y, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Magnus, sostuvo su mirada con una extraña intensidad–. Sólo te traerá comida. No se le permite quedarse en la habitación más de lo necesario. ¿Entendido? 

Confundido, Magnus asintió de todos modos. 

–¿Por qué me dice eso? No es como si yo pudiera echarlo. 

–Tuve una charla con él –dijo Alexander, con un ligero disgusto en su expresión–. Pero siempre puedes recordarle mis órdenes si las olvida. 

Sus ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en la boca de Magnus. El agarre en su cabello más apretado. 

El corazón de Magnus empezó a acelerarse. Su cara ladeada, sus labios entreabiertos. Mierda, quería tanto ser besado, tanto. Quería sentir esa barba contra su barbilla. Quería la lengua de Alexander en su boca. 

Alexander lo soltó y se alejó. 

Aflojándose, Magnus observó aturdido como Alexander dejaba la habitación. 

La puerta se trabó tras él con un chasquido audible. 

Magnus se recostó en la cama de Alexander y gruñó frustrado, tocando sus cosquilleantes labios. 

–Eres tan estúpido, Magnus –dijo en voz alta antes de echarse a reír. 

Era eso o llorar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

–Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de esta habitación– dijo Severus cuando le trajo comida. 

Magnus agarró la bandeja e ignoró sus palabras. En los últimos seis días, desde que Alexander se había ido, había perfeccionado el arte de ignorar al jefe de seguridad de Alexander. No era difícil. No sabía qué le habría dicho Alexander a Severus, pero últimamente el firme ojinegro apenas se atrevía a mirarlo cuando le traía la comida. Era algo gracioso cuan cuidadosamente Severus evitaba todo contacto visual. Contrastaba muchísimo con la forma en que se había comportado anteriormente: la mirada en los ojos de Severus había provocado que Magnus se sintiera incómodo cada vez que Severus lo había visitado. Ahora el tipo apenas miraba en su dirección, incluso cuando se irritaba y regañaba a Magnus por alguna cosa. 

–Se enojará si regresa y te encuentra aquí –Severus insistió. 

Magnus encogió los hombros. 

–Entonces debería haber bloqueado el acceso a la habitación desde mi lado –dijo, encendiendo el televisor y poniéndose cómodo contra las almohadas. La televisión era el principal motivo por el que había estado pasando más tiempo aquí que en su propio cuarto, eligiendo ignorar la desaprobación de Severus cuando lo descubrió por primera vez en el dormitorio de Alexander hace varios días. 

Aunque la mayoría de los canales fueran rusos, resultaba un alivio tener algo para alejar su mente de la situación en la que estaba... y el aburrimiento que carcomía sus sentidos. 

Magnus era una persona social. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno para entretenerse por su cuenta, y aquí nada sucedía. En ocasiones veía a los guardias riéndose, bebiendo e intercambiando bromas sucias en el patio trasero. A veces escuchaba sonidos lejanos de canciones y risas de borrachos a través de la puerta. Parecía que con el jefe fuera, los hombres de Alexander se volvían mucho más relajados e indisciplinados. Nunca se comportaban de esa manera cuando Alexander estaba en la casa. Magnus estaba seguro de que si no estuviera encerrado, podría haberse escapado sin que lo notaran. Podría haberse escapado. 

–No se supone que estés aquí –dijo Severus. 

Magnus se sirvió algo de café y lo probó, estudiando a Severus por sobre el borde de la taza. Sabía que Severus lo deseaba; lo había notado desde el primer día. Estaba bastante seguro de que Severus era un homosexual latente. Consideró la idea de utilizar a Severus para escapar, pero la idea de seducirlo le revolvía el estómago. No podría hacerlo. No sólo porque no se sentía atraído por el tipo en lo más mínimo, sino también que se sentía inseguro ante él. A diferencia de Alexander, Severus podía ser violento sin ningún motivo. Magnus recordaba el brillo sádico en sus ojos mientras Severus miraba cómo sus guardias lo golpeaban. 

Debía ser cuidadoso. 

–Estoy bastante seguro de que eres tú quien no debería estar aquí –dijo Magnus con calma–. Se supone que deberías traer mi comida e irte. Tu jefe no estaría complacido al saber que estás desobedeciendo sus órdenes. No podría negar que se sintiera bien saber que las órdenes de Alexander lo protegían. Obviamente, Alexander tenía otros motivos para darle esas órdenes pero, aun así, Severus no podía de hecho hacerle nada. Y Ambos lo sabían. 

Severus frunció el ceño y salió disparado, murmurando en ruso sobre cuanto Magnus iba a arrepentirse una vez que Alexander volviera. 

Magnus se mordió el labio. A decir verdad, no estaba demasiado seguro de que Severus estuviera equivocado. Estrictamente hablando, Alexander no le había permitido explícitamente pasar tiempo en su habitación. Alexander simplemente lo había dejado en este cuarto después de… 

Suspirando, Magnus bajó la taza y empezó a hacer zapping por los distintos canales, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de inquietud bajo la piel. El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente. Era miércoles; Alexander no debía regresar hasta mañana, y Magnus se sentía picado por la impaciencia. Sólo era... que se sentía como atrapado en el limbo, esperando cualquier noticia del mundo exterior. Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su secuestro, y él tenía muchísimas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Se seguía preguntando qué estaría pasando con su familia y amigos. Estaba preocupado por Sherlock: su amigo estaba demasiado deprimido para quedarse solo por tanto tiempo. ¿Estaría Sherlock incluso comiendo? Y seguramente el padre de Magnus ya debería saber que había sido secuestrado. ¿Ya lo habrían contactado? ¿O a su madre? ¿Habría alguna demanda por su rescate? 

Magnus frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, eso no tendría sentido. Alexander no necesitaba exactamente el dinero. Era asquerosamente rico, su patrimonio oficial lo convertía en uno de los hombres más prósperos en Europa del Este (y Magnus no tenía dudas de que su patrimonio oficial no estaba ni cerca de su patrimonio real). Pero si no estaba tras el dinero, ¿por qué estaba Magnus aquí? Seguro, toda la cosa del secuestro podría ser un simple acto de venganza contra su padre, pero Magnus no había sido herido, así que ¿cuál era el punto? Sí, antes de que llegara Alexander, sus hombres lo habían maltratado un poco, pero Magnus no creía que fuera por órdenes de Alexander. ¿O lo fue? ¿Estaba Alexander jugando algún elaborado juego mental con él? 

Mierda, todo era tan desconcertante y frustrante. Incluso sin tomar en consideración... esa cosa entre Alexander y él que se estaba haciendo difícil de ignorar. 

Dos veces. Ya había ocurrido dos veces. 

Ni siquiera eran las mamadas lo que molestaba a Magnus. Era la atracción, la fuerza intrínseca de la misma, la servil intensidad de esa atracción. ¿Cómo debería llamar a la atracción hacia un hombre frío, manipulador y que ni siquiera le gustaba? Un caso de estupidez. 

Magnus se carcajeó en voz alta. Sí, definitivamente. Era tan estúpido. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a involucrarse con cabrones. Se lo había prometido. Quería conocer a un tipo agradable, enamorarse e iniciar una familia. Una verdadera familia. Un marido. Muchos niños. Una linda y acogedora casa llena de risas, alegría y amor. Sherlock lo llamó “ingenuo sin esperanzas”, pero Magnus no se avergonzaba de sus sueños. Habiendo crecido con un padre distante y una madre que había vivido lejos por la mayor parte de su vida, Magnus siempre había anhelado un hogar y una Familia. Ser gay complicó un poquito todo -o mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo homofóbico que es su padre- pero Magnus se negó a renunciar a su sueño. Era el siglo XXI. En algunos países, los gays podían casarse. También existían formas de tener hijos: adopción, alquiler de vientres. Sus sueños eran alcanzables. Sólo tenía que encontrar un hombre agradable con quien construir una vida... y dejar de engancharse con pendejos. 

Magnus sonrió. Hasta ahora, estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Alexander hacía que todos sus ex novios parecieran santos en comparación. Sus exs sólo eran pendejos; ni siquiera estaban en la misma categoría que Alexander, quien realmente hacía cosas como secuestrar gente… y probablemente cosas mucho peores. Y aun así permitía que el tipo lo tocara y empujara su polla por su garganta cada vez que Alexander quisiera. Carajo, había estado ansiándolo. Era tan vergonzoso, incluso para sus lamentables estándares. Sherlock lo llamaría idiota y tendría toda la razón. 

Suspirando, Magnus enfocó su atención en la pantalla del televisor. Estaban dando un capítulo de ‘Masha y El Oso’. Ya lo había visto anteriormente con su ahijada, Madzie, pero por algún motivo, la caricatura era mucho más divertida en ruso, y Magnus se encontró riéndose ante las estupideces de Masha. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

La sonrisa de Magnus se deshizo en su cara. 

* * * * * 

Alexander apenas prestó atención al informe de Severus mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio. Estaba exhausto luego del vuelo y todo lo que deseaba era su cama. 

–Más tarde, Severus –dijo, golpeando el código de acceso en el teclado y abriendo la puerta. 

Se congeló ante la vista que le daba la bienvenida. 

Magnus estaba tumbado en su cama, riéndose por algo en la televisión, su cabello desordenados, hoyuelos enmarcando su boca.  
Llevaba una camiseta violeta -Alexander ni siquiera sabía que tenía algo de ese color- que se le había subido hasta los muslos. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –se escuchó decir Alexander. 

Magnus volteó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando, su sonrisa se desvaneció. 

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder, Severus, quien todavía estaba detrás de Alexander, cortó apresuradamente en ruso. –Mira, le dije al mocoso que se fuera, pero no obedeció. Él… –

Vete –dijo Alexander, con los ojos clavados en Magnus. 

Mordiéndose los labios, el chico se sentó, pero Alexander arrancó. 

–Estoy hablando contigo, Severus. Puedes retirarte. 

Un instante pasó antes de que Severus asintiera y se retirara. Alexander entró, dejando cerrar la puerta, la cerradura se trabó. 

Estaban solos ahora. 

Luego de un momento, Magnus volvió a mirar la televisión, viéndola con mucho interés… quizás con demasiado interés para que fuera genuino. Alexander siguió su vista y recién entonces notó lo que Magnus estaba mirando. 

–Estás viendo caricaturas –dijo Alexander conciso. Dejó caer su maleta sobre la silla y comenzó a desabotonar su chaqueta, pero su mirada seguía regresando al muchacho que continuaba tirado en su cama. Su camiseta era demasiado grande para Magnus, dejando su sedoso cuello y clavícula expuestos. Pese al agotamiento de Alexander, su polla se contrajo y empezó a engrosarse. Alexander apretó los dientes irritado, nuevamente, por la reacción de su cuerpo ante este muchacho. 

–Me encantan las caricaturas –dijo Magnus ligeramente. Su mano, notó Alexander, estaba empuñando el edredón. 

–Te encantan las caricaturas –dijo Alexander–. ¿Realmente eres un niño? 

–No sea tan estrecho de mente –dijo Magnus, manteniendo los ojos en la pantalla–. Todos tenemos algo de niño dentro. Amo a niños, y adoro las caricaturas. Pueden enseñarnos valiosas lecciones –sonrió un poquito. 

Era jodidamente ridículo. Era imposible que Bane hubiera podido producir a este extraño muchacho. 

–Tengo una ahijada –Magnus voluntariamente rompió el silencio–. Me encantaría tener niños propios algún día. 

–¿Tú? –Alexander no se molestó en ocultar su diversión. 

Magnus finalmente despegó los ojos de la pantalla para mirarlo. Un gatito descontento, efectivamente. 

–Sí, yo. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

–Eres un bebé tú mismo –dijo Alexander, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. 

–Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas –dijo Magnus, sonrojándose–. Para que sepa, soy genial con los bebés. Siempre fue mi sueño tener una gran familia, tener muchos hijos –dudó antes de añadir–. Y un esposo amoroso. 

Alexander sintió que sus labios se curvaban con disgusto. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Magnus, levantando la barbilla. Apagó la televisión– ¿Cree que hay algo malo en ello? ¿Con ser gay? 

–¿Con ser gay? Personalmente, nunca sentí la inclinación, pero no me importa lo que encienda a otra gente. Diferentes gustos –Alexander se aflojó la corbata–. Pero ¿no crees que sea antinatural querer una familia con un hombre? –Había algo desagradable sobre la idea de que Magnus tuviera un “esposo amoroso”. 

No le gustaba. 

Magnus ladeó la cabeza, su flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos dorados. 

–Entiendo por qué podría sentirse así –dijo, con voz suave–. Sé que la homofobia es más prominente en la sociedad rusa que en Inglaterra. Pero está equivocado. También hay evidencia documentada sobre comportamiento homosexual en animales. Entonces, no es algo antinatural. Sólo distinto a la norma. 

Los dedos del muchacho seguían apretados. 

–No eres tan indiferente al respecto como pretendes –dijo Alexander, desabrochándose la camisa. 

–No lo soy –admitió Magnus con una sonrisa torcida–. Ya le he hablado sobre el punto de vista de mi padre. Me esforcé por ser “normal” para hacerlo feliz. Cambié la forma en que visto y la forma en que actúo, pero no pude cambiar lo que deseo, sin importar cuanto intenté que me gustaran las chicas. Y lo intenté. Pero eventualmente, me rendí. Me gustan los hombres. He hecho las paces con ello. Si nací de esta forma, no puede ser algo equivocado o antinatural. 

–Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices eso a tu padre? 

Magnus bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, su camiseta deslizándose de su hombro. 

–Yo... muy bien, sí, me asusta su reacción –mordió el interior de su mejilla–. No estoy listo para confesarlo ante él. Supongo que lo averiguará cuando conozca al hombre de mis sueños y decida asentarme. 

Alexander se quitó la camisa. 

–El hombre de tus sueños –dijo él, sin molestarse en ocultar la burla en su voz–. ¿Y quién es ese? 

Los dedos de Magnus apretaron su muslo desnudo, más como un gesto nervioso que cualquier otra cosa. Sus largas pestañas casi tocando la cremosa piel de sus mejillas. 

–No lo sé –dijo despacio–. Supongo que lo reconoceré cuando lo vea. Obviamente tiene que ser atractivo, y tiene que tener pelotas como para enfrentarse a mi padre. Pero lo primero y principal, es que debe tener un buen corazón y ser agradable. Debe amar a los niños y querer las mismas cosas que yo –Un débil rubor tiñó sus mejillas–. Y debe adorarme, por supuesto. 

Por supuesto. 

Alexander arrojó su camisa en el cesto de la ropa sucia. 

Parpadeando, Magnus alzó la vista. Su mirada barrió el desnudo pecho de Alexander antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. El silencio se extendió, tenso y tangible. 

–Se ve... enojado –murmuró Magnus. 

–Nunca me enojo –dijo Alexander. Eso era cierto, hasta cierto punto. No podía recordar la última vez en que exhibió su ira exteriormente. Cualquier emoción fuerte era una debilidad potencial que no podía permitirse exhibir. Se había distanciado de la mayor parte de su familia por un motivo. Estaban más seguros de esa forma. Era más fácil así también para él. 

–Ha regresado pronto –dijo Magnus–. ¿Paso algo? ¿Hay alguna novedad? –Sus ojos brillantes eran ligeramente rasgados y hermosos, y sus labios se veían suaves y muy rosados. Era irritante. Todo sobre el muchacho lo irritaba: la forma en que lucía, la forma en que hablaba, la jodida forma en que respiraba. 

Alexander sintió su mandíbula tensarse. En unos cuantos pasos largos, cruzó la distancia entre ellos y jaló al muchacho por el cuello de su camiseta. 

–¿Crees que eres un invitado aquí? 

Magnus parpadeó lentamente. 

–¿No? –dijo él, con voz todavía irritantemente suave y musical, incluso mientras su respiración se volvía inestable. 

–Pareces pensar que tienes derecho a obtener respuestas –dijo Alexander, apenas a pulgadas de distancia–. Que te debo alguna explicación. 

–Yo –dijo Magnus, pareciendo algo aturdido. Miró fijamente a Alexander, la expresión en su rostro seria y abierta– …yo sólo quiero saber por qué estoy aquí… qué quiere conmigo. Creo que es justo, ¿no lo cree? 

¿Justo? 

–Creo –dijo Alexander, dejando que su voz adquiriera una prepotencia que reservaba para tratar con enemigos a los que tenía intención de aplastar–. Creo que he sido demasiado blando contigo. 

La manzana de adán de Magnus se movió. Mordiéndose el labio, sacudió la cabeza. 

–¿No? –dijo Alexander, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. 

Con un hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla, el chico volvió a sacudir la cabeza, su cabello enmarcando su cara, era atractivo, parecía travieso e inocente a la vez. No era entrañable. Para nada. 

Bastante molesto, Alexander enterró los dedos de su mano libre en la cadera de Magnus. Magnus inhaló entrecortadamente, sus pupilas ampliándose mucho.   
–Para un niño-hada que sueña con hombres amables y sensibleros romances, de seguro que te gusta áspero –dijo Alexander. Magnus se sonrojó. 

–Para un hombre homofóbico, de seguro que le gusta manosearme. ¿Está seguro de que no es un “hada” también? 

Cuando tocaba a este muchacho, no estaba seguro de una mierda. 

Alexander dijo con ligeramente. 

–¿Se supone que eso me ofendería? Además, si te dejo chuparme la polla de vez en cuando, no significa que esté interesado en los tipos. Tienes labios de chupa-pollas. Eso es todo. 

Algo se rompió en la expresión de Magnus, la expresión en sus ojos se volvió frágil y herida. La inquietud retorció lentamente el estómago de Alexander. Eso sólo lo enojaba más. La puta madre. Nunca le importó lastimar a la gente, mucho menos herir los sentimientos de la gente. 

–Bien –dijo Magnus, apartando la mirada–. Lo suficientemente justo. Ya me lo han dicho antes. 

Los labios de Alexander se apretaron. 

–Déjeme ir, por favor –dijo Magnus suavemente, todavía sin mirarlo–. Lo entiendo: no soy más que un peón para usted y no debería esperar ser tratado como una persona. Lo entiendo. Ya lo entendí... 

Alexander tomó su cabeza y lo besó, derramando su ira en un beso hambriento. 

Maldición. Así no es como se suponía que debería ser. Sí, tenía plena intención de joder la mente de Magnus, volverlo necesitado y dependiente de él. Ya medio había condicionado al muchacho a desear la atención de Alexander, sus besos y su polla. Tenía toda la intención de besar al muchacho en algún momento luego de regresar -días después- después de hacer que Magnus se cuestionara y recuestionara a sí mismo. 

No se suponía que debería estar lamiendo con su lengua la boca del chico apenas regresara. No se suponía que debería pensar en la boca y piel de Magnus durante sus reuniones de negocios. Y seguro como la mierda que no se suponía que se apresurara a regresar del aeropuerto como un adolescente hormonal, impaciente por poner sus manos en el muchacho. 

Magnus permaneció rígido por, exactamente, cuatro segundos antes de volverse deliciosamente dócil contra su pecho y empezar a chupar la lengua de Alexander con gemidos ahogados que repercutían directamente en la polla de Alexander. La capacidad de respuesta de Magnus iba más allá de lo excitante, acabando todas sus reservas y volviéndolo codicioso y voraz. Quería jodidamente destruir a este muchacho ridículo, con sus irritantes hoyuelos y sus ridículos labios, con sus sonrisas suaves y su voz mansa, con sus tontos y cursis sueños. Quería romperlo, desarmarlo y ponerle un collar con… 

Respirando con dificultad, Alexander apartó su boca arrojando a Magnus de espaldas en la cama. 

Qué carajos. 

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas antes de finalmente mirar a Magnus. Estaba recostado, jadeando, en la cama de Alexander, sus labios húmedos e hinchados, con los ojos brillantes por el deseo, su polla haciendo una tienda de campaña con la tela de su camiseta. Esto último debería haberlo enfriado, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. 

Quiero follarlo. 

La intensidad de ese deseo era asombrosa. Le había dicho la verdad a Magnus: aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo un homófobo acérrimo, Alexander nunca antes pudo comprender el atractivo de los hombres. Los pechos peludos y planos simplemente no lo atraían. Incluso follarse la boca de un hombre era una cosa -una boca húmeda realmente no era más que una boca húmeda- pero implicarse en tener sexo anal con un hombre era un asunto totalmente distinto. Nunca creyó que lo desearía. 

Y aun así, al bajar la mirada hacia el joven que estaba recostado en su cama, ruborizado, hermoso y excitado, todo lo que Alexander quería era treparse encima de él, abrir sus piernas, embestir su polla dentro, y follarlo por horas. Por días. 

No sabía que estaría manifestando su rostro, pero Magnus soltó una risa que sonó más como un gemido. 

–Ni modo. Olvídelo –dijo con voz ronca, con una mirada oscura y profunda–. Ya no me dejo follar por idiotas heterosexuales. 

Alexander recuperó una botella de lubricante y condones del cajón de la mesita. Le pasó la botella a Magnus. 

–Ya sabes qué hacer. 

El muchacho abrió y cerró la boca antes de mirarlo airadamente. Sus miradas eran efectivamente como las de un gatito, era encantador. Alexander quería enterrar su polla en cada uno de sus agujeros. 

–No quiero esto –susurró Magnus–. Si lo quiere, deberá obligarme. 

Alexander abrió el botón de su cremallera. 

–No estoy de humor para jugar ese juego esta noche –Su mirada vagaba por las piernas suaves de Magnus, su polla le dolía al imaginárselas enroscadas en su cintura–. Dejemos la mierda de lado, ¿sí? Quiero follarte. Tú quieres que te folle, pese a que no soy el hombre amable con el que quieres tener bebitos –Se burló de eso, cada vez más irritado–. Prepárate tú mismo –dijo. Podría hacerlo él mismo, pero cuanto menos tocara al muchacho, mejor. Tocarlo era jodidamente adictivo, y el único vicio que se permitía era la nicotina. 

Magnus se lamió los labios. 

–¿Y si no lo hago? 

–Te vas a tu habitación, y encontraré una mujer agradable y dispuesta que ocupe tu lugar –dijo Alexander, encogiendo los hombros y bajando su cremallera–. No hay diferencia para mí –Era una mentira. No deseaba un agujero que follar. Quería follarse a este chico, sentirlo deshacerse debajo suyo, con su polla. 

Pasó un latido y luego otro. 

Cuando Magnus se estiró para alcanzar el lubricante, el cuerpo de Alexander se tensó, la sangre corriendo hacia su polla. Apartó la vista y continuó desnudándose, manteniendo sus movimientos sin prisa. No demostraría impaciencia. Ya había cometido suficientes errores. Follarse al hijo de Bane esta noche no estaba en sus planes. Follarlo no estaba en sus planes, punto final. 

Sólo cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se puso un condón y se permitió volver a mirar a Magnus. 

Mierda. 

La camiseta de Magnus se le había subido hasta el pecho, revelando la piel bronceada de su estómago, su polla dura, sus muslos esculturales y fuertes, y unas piernas delgadas, en forma, que eran sorprendentemente largas para su altura. Su rosado agujero brillaba por el lubricante, tomando tres dedos con facilidad. Era un espectáculo para contemplar: todo sonrojado y bonito, un ángel inocente y una puta. 

Unos ojos dorados y vidriosos encontraron los suyos. Magnus se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a mover sus dedos más duro y profundo, mirando hacia Alexander por debajo de sus pestañas y jadeando. 

–Para –dijo Alexander, lubricándose la polla. Sus bolas ya le dolían y el sudor empapaba su frente–. Dedos fuera. 

Magnus retiró los dedos y suspiró, retorciéndose, con su agujero pulsando en derredor a la nada. Miraba fijamente la gruesa erección de Alexander con lo que sólo podría describirse como hambre, con sus pupilas dilatadas. 

–Quítate la camiseta. Sobre manos y rodillas, ahora –dijo Alexander, apretando la base de su polla. No era realmente lo que quería. Deseaba follarse al chico recostado de espaldas, sosteniendo sus muñecas y besando su bonita boca. Quería ver cada una de sus reacciones y poder ver su rostro cuando acabara. Por eso es que no debía hacerlo. Cuanto menos personal fuera, mejor. 

Magnus se puso a gatas y arqueó su espalda desnuda, con su culito respingón levantado. Jodido infierno. 

Alexander se arrodilló detrás de él y aferró sus caderas, observando la lechosa piel enrojecerse bajo sus dedos. Todavía podía parar. Estaba a punto de follar a un hombre. Estaba a punto de enterrar su polla en el culo de otro hombre. 

No quería parar. 

–Esta es una terrible idea –susurró Magnus, con voz temblorosa. 

–Lo es –estuvo de acuerdo Alexander antes de lentamente empujar su polla dentro. 

Ambos gruñeron, Alexander apretando los dientes mientras una estrechez increíble envolvía su polla. El impulso de moverse, el impulso de tomarlo, era irresistible. 

No se movió. Se quedó quieto, con sudor goteando de su frente. 

Magnus gimoteó, sonando aturdido. 

–Muévete –susurró, retorciéndose–. Por favor. 

–No –dijo Alexander–. Si quieres ser follado, tendrás que trabajar por ello. 

–No entiendo –dijo Magnus, sonando frustrado mientras movía sus caderas impacientemente. 

Alexander largó una ronca carcajada y se retiró hasta que solo la punta permaneció dentro, sus ojos atrapados por el punto en que sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Su polla parecía obscenamente enorme y rojiza entre las firmes mejillas del muchacho–. Fóllate a ti mismo con mi polla, kotyonok. Toma lo que necesitas. 

Magnus hizo un ruidito gutural. Se preparó a sí mismo, aspirando aire contra la almohada, y luego golpeó sus caderas hacia atrás. 

Alexander siseó, pero permaneció quieto, viendo a Magnus follarse como le gustaba. No buscó un ángulo con sus caderas en lo absoluto, dejándole a Magnus girar y retorcerse para golpear su punto dulce. Pronto, Magnus estaba empalándose en su polla con intensidad febril, fijando un ritmo brutal para ambos que hacía golpear la cabecera de la cama contra la pared mientras se balanceaba sobre la polla de Alexander una y otra vez, jadeando y lloriqueando. 

Alexander apretó los dientes. Podía ver que el muchacho se estaba cansando, su respiración cada vez más difícil, sus brazos y muslos temblando por el esfuerzo. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no empujar sus caderas más profundamente dentro de ese calor apretado. 

–Por favor –dijo Magnus, casi sollozando mientras sus brazos se rendían–. Por favor. 

Alexander se inclinó, de forma en que su pecho estaba presionando contra la espalda de Magnus, por lo que estaba cubriéndolo completamente, y luego embistió con sus caderas hacia el frente. Magnus dejó escapar un sonido feliz y se relajó mientras Alexander se hacía cargo, golpeando en él y moliéndolo contra el colchón con cada golpe. 

–Oh Dios –Magnus no era muy ruidoso, pero dejaba escapar una cadena casi constante de gemidos mientras Alexander mecía sus caderas en su contra sin piedad, amando la visión de su polla desapareciendo en el estirado agujero de Magnus. 

–¿Disfrutando? –gruñó Alexander, con su boca en la nuca del muchacho. Le gustaba cuan pequeño era Magnus, su cuerpo fácilmente accesible en todas partes–. Mírate, siendo follado por el hombre que te secuestró, y disfrutándolo –mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho–. Una cosita tan cachonda. ¿No es así, suchka (*perra)? –deslizó su polla hacia fuera y se enterró de golpe nuevamente. 

Magnus gimió, enterrando la cara en la almohada y levantando más alto el trasero. 

–Sí –murmuró–. No pares. 

Alexander no se detuvo. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si quisiera, todos sus sentidos centrados en el apretado agujero del muchacho en torno a su palpitante polla, y en los gemidos y gruñidos lascivos de Magnus. El muchacho era una verdadera puta deseosa de su polla; realmente lo excitaba ser follado ásperamente, sus gemidos aumentando con cada embestida, con cada oportunidad en que Alexander lo llamaba algo despectivo. Que cosita tan pervertida. 

Aletargado, Alexander se preguntó si su gente podría escuchar los gemidos de Magnus, si podrían imaginarse que su jefe estaba follándose al prisionero. Que oigan. Quería que oigan. Quería que todos supieran lo mucho que el chico estaba disfrutando ser empalado en su polla. 

–Por favor… por favor –gruñó Magnus entre gemidos mientras Alexander mantenía un ritmo inexorable–. Tócame. Lo necesito. 

Deslizando su mano bajo Magnus, Alexander la envolvió en su polla y dio unos cuantos jalones, embistiendo fuerte dentro de él. Magnus gritó y se corrió, con su agujero apretando la polla de Alexander. Tembló por un largo rato, aturdido y bien follado, y Alexander lo folló más a través de su orgasmo, persiguiendo el propio, con bajos gruñidos escapando de su garganta. Magnus estaba deshuesado debajo de él, jadeando mientras la polla de Alexander pistoneaba en él. Casi allí… 

Enterrando el rostro en los húmedos cabellos de Magnus, Alexander le mordió la nuca y empujó unas cuantas veces más, gimiendo cuando se corrió dentro del condón. 

Permaneció inmóvil sobre el delgado cuerpo por un largo rato, normalizando su agitada respiración. 

Finalmente, se retiró, rodó y se arrojó sobre su espalda, con el pecho agitado. Ató el condón y lo tiró hacia el cesto de basura. Magnus se movió junto a él y se enterró a un costado de Alexander, presionando su mejilla contra sus bíceps. 

Alexander se tensó. 

Volteó la cabeza. Magnus tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la cara todavía enrojecida, su cabello húmedo por el sudor, el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus sensuales labios. Alexander apenas podía creer que este fuera el mismo muchacho que se excitaba por ser avergonzado como una puta. Parecía un gatito soñoliento y satisfecho. Se lo veía saciado y feliz. 

Alexander quería alejarlo. 

No lo hizo, por supuesto. Esto era bueno. Era excelente, en realidad. Significaba que no había arruinado totalmente sus planes. Alexander podría soportar algunos acurrucamientos postcoitales si era lo que el muchacho necesitaba. 

–Eres un buen compañero de cama –dijo Magnus soñoliento, jugueteando con sus dedos en el escaso pelo oscuro del pecho de Alexander–. Para ser un cabrón homófobo heterosexual. 

Alexander enterró su mano en el cabello de Magnus. 

–¿Y a cuántos cabrones homófobos heterosexuales te has follado? 

–No eres el primero –masculló Magnus, apoyándose en su toque. 

Alexander jaló uno de sus mechones. 

–¿Qué?– murmuró Magnus, mirándolo. Su mirada todavía era vidriosa y suave– ¿Piensa que es el primer tipo heterosexual corrompido por mis labios de chupa-pollas? –Magnus sonrió, pero había un borde en ello. 

Alguien lo había herido en el pasado. 

-¿Corrompido? –preguntó Alexander–. Soy un hombre adulto, cariño. Soy completamente responsable de mis acciones. Una boca bonita no alcanza para forzarme a nada si no se lo permito. 

Magnus lo miró algo confundido. 

–Te follé porque quería hacerlo –aclaró Alexander, mirándolo a los ojos–. Tan simple como eso. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un cobarde débil. 

Magnus se rio entre dientes. 

–Por favor, deje de hablar así. Usted es el villano. No se aparte del guion. 

–Incluso a los villanos se les permite tener algunos episodios semi-redentores. 

–No a usted –dijo Magnus, sonriendo soñoliento–. Se supone que sea un completo gilipollas todo el tiempo. 

–¿Sí? –dijo Alexander, observando el profundo hoyuelo en la mejilla del chico. 

–Sí –dijo Magnus solemnemente antes de bostezar–. Creo que voy a dormir aquí –murmuró, cerrando los ojos. 

–¿De verdad? –dijo Alexander, viéndolo con incredulidad. Nadie se autoinvitaba casualmente a su cama. La gente sabía que no sería bienvenido. 

–Si quiere que me vaya, tendrá que cargarme hasta mi habitación –murmuró Magnus–. Mis piernas siempre se sienten como gelatina luego de un buen revolcón. Así que es su culpa. 

–¿Ya no me tienes miedo? –dijo Alexander, sintiéndose más divertido que molesto, para su propia sorpresa. 

Magnus abrió los ojos y lo miró con seriedad. 

–Me asusta, a veces –dijo, con voz tranquila–. Sé que no es una buena persona. Sé que es capaz de hacer cosas horribles. Pero físicamente, me siento seguro… ahora mismo. Podría cambiar, sin embargo –sonrió un poco–. No soy tan ingenuo como para creer que no me haría daño si creyera que eso lo beneficiaría. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. El muchacho lo sorprendió. No se equivocaba: Alexander no tenía interés en dañarlo. No en este momento. 

–Puedes quedarte –dijo finalmente. 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Magnus colocó un brazo sobre el pecho de Alexander y se acurrucó más cerca. 

–Me encantan los abrazos –dijo, bostezando–. No lo tome personal. Toda la gente que me follo sabe que es algo que deberán soportar después. Soy el peor monstruo abrazador que conocerá jamás –cerró los ojos–. Buenas noches. 

–Buenas noches, monstruo abrazador –dijo Alexander con ironía y estiró la mano para apagar la luz, dejando encendida sólo la lámpara de noche. 

Respiró monótonamente por un rato, intentando distanciarse del cálido cuerpo masculino presionado en su costado, de los suaves cabellos en que sus dedos seguían enredados. 

Acababa de tener sexo con un hombre. 

Alexander esperó, pero el sentimiento de malestar que medio esperaba sentir nunca llegó. El sexo había sido bueno. Más que bueno. 

Sacudiéndose esa idea, se concentró en sus planes. 

El chico era casi suyo. 

Casi. 

Volteando la cabeza, Alexander miró a Magnus. Estaba durmiendo como un bebé, estúpidamente inconsciente del monstruo contra el que estaba acurrucado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Magnus no podía respirar. 

O mejor dicho, podía, pero cada respiración requería muchísimo esfuerzo, porque su rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada y él estaba aplastado debajo de algo grande y pesado. 

Antes de que el pánico se asentara en su soñolienta mente, un aroma familiar golpeó sus fosas nasales. Alexander. Por supuesto que era él. 

Magnus expiró aliviado y casi se echó a reír. Todo este tema era algo bizarro. Alivio es lo último que debería sentir en esta situación. No podía ser tan estúpido como para pensar que estaba a salvo con este hombre, sin importar el fantástico sexo que habían tenido anoche. 

Pensar en la noche anterior ciertamente no ayudaba con su erección matutina. Tampoco lo ayudaba que la barba de Alexander raspara la piel sensible de su mejilla cada vez que respiraba. ¿Y eso era...? Sí, esa larga dureza presionada en su trasero era inconfundible. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Magnus escuchó con atención. Alexander todavía estaba dormido, su respiración era lenta y pareja. Estaba estirado sobre Magnus, pesado y firme en las partes correctas. Su cuerpo era musculoso, el cuerpo de un hombre en su cúspide, nada parecido a los cuerpos de los tipos de su misma edad con los que Magnus generalmente se acostaba. 

Dios, todo era tan injusto. Magnus siempre había tenido debilidad por los hombres mayores y en forma, idiotas, figuras de autoridad, hombres que parecían poder aplastarte sin siquiera sudar -y Alexander representaba todas esas cosas. Era como si Alexander fuera la mezcla perfecta de todas las cosas malas que no deberían atraer a Magnus, pero lo hacían. 

No debería haber dejado que Alexander lo follara. Debería haberse alejado cuando Alexander le dio la oportunidad; Magnus lo sabía. Sólo que no había querido pasar otra noche escuchando los gemidos de alguna tipa. Era él quien había provocado esa erección en Alexander. Era suya. 

Genial. Al parecer ahora se estaba volviendo posesivo con la erección del tipo. Lo cual no era, para nada, descabellado. 

Magnus se retorció un poco, intentando sacudirse a Alexander y salir de la cama, pero era inútil. No sólo no lo había logrado, sino que tanto retorcerse sólo lo excitó, y Magnus se encontraba sonrojado y jadeante debajo del cuerpo de Alexander, inseguro ahora de querer levantarse o no. Olvidemos eso, seguro que quería hacerlo -apenas podía respirar y se sentía pegajoso por dentro y por fuera- pero su estúpido cuerpo traidor estaba perfectamente feliz de quedarse donde estaba, debajo del hombre que lo tenía secuestrado por Dios–sabrá-qué motivos. 

Se retorció otra vez sin demasiado entusiasmo y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la erección de Alexander asomó entre sus mejillas, atrapada al límite de su agujero. 

Alexander gruñó y se tensó contra él, su respiración ya no era estable. Unos dientes rasparon el cuello de Magnus. 

–Hochu yobnut tebya, kudryashka (* Quiero follarte, Gatito) –dijo Alexander en ruso, con su voz todavía ronca por el sueño–. Hochu trahnut tebya bez rezinki (* Quiero joderte sin condón). 

Magnus se estremeció. No había entendido todo lo que había dicho Alexander, pero la idea general era bastante clara: Alexander quería follarlo sin condón, y había usado algunas de las palabras sucias rusas para decir “follar”. No fue las palabras lo que lo sorprendió; fue el hecho de que Magnus lo quisiera también, y eso lo agitó profundamente. El sexo sin condón era la más profunda forma de intimidad, algo que requería una total confianza en la pareja. Magnus nunca dejó que nadie lo follara sin uno. Desearlo con este hombre era una locura. ¿Estaba loco? 

Profundamente incómodo, Magnus murmuró. 

–Me estás aplastando. 

Luego de un momento, Alexander rodó apartándose y se puso de lado, apoyándose en un codo. 

Respirando, Magnus volteó la cabeza hacia él. Alexander lo observaba atentamente, sus ojos azules todavía algo desenfocados por el sueño, barba oscura enmarcando su mandíbula cuadrada. Magnus se preguntaba cómo se sentiría esa barba contra sus muslos. 

–Ni siquiera lo piense –dijo, tratando de no comerse con su mirada los anchos hombros y el pecho muscular de Alexander–. No dejaré que me folle sin condón. Nunca se lo permití a nadie. 

La comisura de la boca de Alexander se torció. 

–¿Ese es un honor reservado para tu “hombre agradable”? 

Allí definitivamente había un borde burlón cuando había dicho la palabra “agradable”. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

–Puede que sí, o puede que no. Pero un hombre que toma a una mujer distinta cada noche, definitivamente no consigue hacerlo. 

El bastardo de hecho sonrió. 

–Eres lindo cuando te pones celoso –Antes de que pudiera decirle cuan ridículo era, Alexander se inclinó y lamió la comisura de los labios de Magnus–. Ve a lavarte los dientes. Quiero besar tu bonita boca. 

–Su aliento mañanero tampoco huele exactamente a rosas –  
Magnus se quejó, aunque el aliento mañanero de Alexander estaba bien. 

–Los villanos tienen ciertas libertades –dijo Alexander, con el rostro serio–. Está escrito en “Cómo Ser un Villano para Principiantes.” última edición. 

Magnus no pudo contener una risita. 

Alexander se lo quedó viendo con una expresión extraña. 

–Tienes treinta segundos para cepillarte los dientes, Gatito. Luego vas a regresar, chuparme la lengua y sentarte en mi polla. 

Fue más que vergonzoso cuan rápidamente Magnus rodó fuera de la cama y se dirigió directamente al baño. 

Por lo menos, Magnus se consoló después, tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para insistir en un condón. 

Era un pequeño consuelo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

–Recuérdale a Sergei que selle el trato con Gazprom cuanto antes –dijo Alexander, sin levantar la vista de su computadora–. Espero un informe detallado a fin de mes. ¿Alguna noticia de Clary? 

Severus dudó, preguntándose si debía decirle a Alexander lo sorprendida que estuvo Clary por su ausencia en las negociaciones. Usualmente, Alexander era bastante adicto al control. 

Pero entonces otra vez, nada era jodidamente normal por aquí últimamente. 

–Está haciendo todo lo que puede –respondió Severus, decidiendo no hacerlo. El humor de Alexander podía ser impredecible–. Ella dijo que las negociaciones van razonablemente bien. 

Alexander tarareó. 

–¿Algo más? 

–Recibimos a algunos investigadores del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Británico. 

Alexander levantó la mirada. 

–¿Otra vez? 

Severus asintió, frunciendo el ceño. 

–No parecen sospechar nada -no tienen nada que nos incrimine- pero están solicitando una reunión contigo. Por lo que dicen, hace un mes, fuiste la última persona con la que Magnus Bane se reunió antes de su desaparición. 

–Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé a la policía rusa –dijo Alexander, aplastándolo con una mirada inexpresiva–. El SIS puede preguntarles. ¿Por qué me molestas con esto? 

Severus frunció los labios. 

–¿No crees que deberías acordar una reunión con ellos? ¿Para disipar cualquier sospecha? 

–Soy CEO en múltiples corporaciones de todo el mundo –dijo Alexander lentamente, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño–. Mis citas son reservadas con meses de antelación. Sería demasiado sospechoso si conviniera a una solicitud extraoficial, considerando que, supuestamente, apenas conozco a la persona desaparecida y pasé un total de cinco minutos en su compañía. Tengo una coartada a prueba de balas. 

–Sí, pero... quizás Bane les ha dicho sobre el coraje entre ustedes –dijo Severus–. Si lo hizo, ellos sabrían que tienes un motivo. 

–Asmodeus Bane perdería mucho más que yo, si hablara – dijo Alexander antes de regresar su mirada a la computadora–. Puedes irte. 

Cuando Severus no se movió, Alexander alzó la vista nuevamente. 

–¿Algo más? 

Severus se mordió el interior de la mejilla. 

–No tengo todo el día, Severus –dijo Alexander. 

–Ha pasado más de un mes desde que tenemos al muchacho –dijo Severus, con voz entrecortada–. Y aún no lo has utilizado. 

Alexander clavó sus pálidos ojos en él. 

Severus tragó, recordándose que él era lo más parecido que Alexander tenía a un amigo desde la muerte de Jace. 

–¿Me estás pidiendo que te explique mis motivos? –Alexander dijo por fin, en un tono bajo y aparentemente casual. 

Severus lo conocía mejor. 

–No, para nada –dijo rápidamente–. Es sólo que... estoy preocupado. Cuanto más lo mantengamos aquí, será un mayor riesgo de seguridad. Al menos déjame moverlo a una posición más alejada y segura… Quizás a la casa de seguridad cerca de Omsk.   
O… 

–No. 

Severus esperó, pero cuando no hubo ninguna explicación adicional, apretó los dientes. No era que pensara que tenía derecho a conocer todos los proyectos de Alexander, pero esta cuestión era en realidad su trabajo. Se suponía que fuera informado sobre cualquier riesgo potencial a la seguridad, y el muchacho que actualmente estaba encerrado en la habitación de Alexander sería un mayor riesgo de seguridad cuanto más se quedara en la casa, apenas en las afueras de San Petersburgo. Mientras que Severus confiaba en la lealtad de sus hombres, él no se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que las traiciones eran imposibles. 

–Pero –intentó de nuevo–. El muchacho… Alexander se lo quedó mirando. 

–El muchacho no es asunto tuyo. Puedes irte. 

Asintiendo con fuerza, Severus salió de la habitación. 

Una vez de regreso en el centro de control, se sentó en su silla y miró fijamente a los monitores de vigilancia. 

Luego de un momento, tecleó el código de acceso en el teclado, y emergieron las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad en la habitación del muchacho Bane. 

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Severus frunció el ceño; no pensó que hubieran libros en aquella habitación. 

Se quedó mirando la pantalla un poco más, desconcertado por lo cómodo que se veía el chico, para alguien que estaba cautivo. 

Severus estaba a punto de apagar la pantalla de seguridad cuando el chico de repente levantó la vista del libro, mirando hacia la puerta. 

Alexander entró en el cuarto y dijo algo. No había audio, por lo que Severus sólo podía adivinar lo que le estaría diciendo. Magnus le respondió y, frunciendo los labios, regresó su mirada al libro. Descartando su chaqueta, Alexander se acercó a la cama y levantó la cabeza del muchacho. El mocoso de Bane lo miró fijo, con los labios haciendo pucheros. 

La mandíbula de Severus se desencajó cuando el muchacho prácticamente saltó sobre Alexander y lo besó, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de Alexander. 

Así que el muchacho era un homo. Ahora tenía sentido por qué Severus se sentía raro en torno a él. 

Burlándose, Severus esperó a que Alexander empujara al maricón y le metiera un puñetazo en la boca. 

Excepto que Alexander le devolvió el beso, afirmando sus manos en el trasero de Magnus. 

Qué carajo. 

Que jodido carajo. 

Cuando Alexander tiró al chico sobre el colchón y se trepó sobre él, Severus apagó la transmisión y se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro. 

Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo cuando Alexander dejó de follarse cualquier tía, pero nunca habría adivinado esto luego del regaño que había recibido de Alexander por estar algo distraído por ese maricón. 

Maldito hipócrita, Severus pensó sombríamente, con una sensación apretada enroscándose en la boca de su estómago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Un mes después. 

Frotando su cara contra el pelo del ancho pecho de Alexander, Magnus se preguntaba cómo era posible sentirse tan bien con un hombre que era la definición de “tipo equivocado”. 

Era algo escalofriante cuan sexualmente compatible era con Alexander. No era como si las experiencias sexuales previas de Magnus fueran malas -lejos de ello- pero esto era algo más. Este era el tipo de atracción que lo hacía sentir drogado cuando Alexander lo tocaba, y hambriento de sexo cuando Alexander no lo hacía. Era embriagador. Era aterrador. Era aterrador lo bien que Alexander podía leer su cuerpo y tocarlo como a un instrumento: era mandón cuando Magnus deseaba ser poseído y mandoneado, era gentil y comprensivo cuando Magnus necesitaba abrazos y acurrucamientos, y era deliciosamente cruel y atemorizante cuando Magnus estaba de humor para fingir que no lo deseaba (con Alexander, siempre lo deseaba). 

La parte más aterradora era, que iba en ambas direcciones. Magnus estaba perfectamente en sintonía con Alexander. Cuando Alexander estaba en un humor oscuro, Magnus se encontraba volviéndose maleable y extremadamente sumiso, dejando a Alexander marcarlo y sacar su frustración sobre él -y excitándose con ello. Se excitaba complaciendo a Alexander, lo cual era... sí, probablemente una jodida. 

La parte más jodida era, que ni siquiera podría decir que se estuviera aprovechado de él o mintiéndole de ningún modo. Alexander no pretendía ser nada que no fuera. Magnus no empezó a pensar repentinamente que Alexander podría ser un buen tipo incomprendido. Alexander no era un buen hombre; Magnus era perfectamente consciente de ello, y sin embargo, eso no cambió para nada su insana atracción por él. 

–Eres malvado –murmuró contra el pecho de Alexander–. ¿Cómo me has convertido en un ninfómano? 

Sintió más que oír la risa de Alexander. 

–No es mi culpa que seas una mierdita pervertida, koldun. 

–¿Qué significa eso? –murmuró Magnus, sin molestarse en negar la pequeña de mierdita pervertida–. No conozco esa palabra – Sonaba como un mote cariñoso. Magnus esperaba que no fuera un mote cariñoso. La tendencia de Alexander a utilizar apelativos cariñosos que no sentía no era para nada entrañable. 

Alexander jaló su pelo. 

–Significa “hechicero.” O algo suficientemente parecido. Estupendo. Así que otro cariño fingido. 

–Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes algo con los sobrenombres inadecuados –dijo Magnus. 

–¿Qué te dio esa idea? –dijo Alexander, pasando su mano por entre sus cabellos. 

Cayeron en un silencio que no debería haber sido tan cómodo. 

–¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien? –murmuró Magnus, arrastrando los dedos por el musculoso brazo de Alexander. 

–Lo he hecho –respondió Alexander. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Magnus. La respuesta de Alexander no lo sorprendió en sí misma -habría estado más sorprendido si la respuesta fuera negativa- pero la calma con la que Alexander hablaba de ello era jodidamente escalofriante.   
Magnus miró el tatuaje en el brazo de Alexander, una única palabra en ruso: “Помни.” Significaba “Recuerda”. Magnus no sabía la historia detrás del tatuaje, pero le parecía un buen consejo: nunca debía olvidar de lo que era capaz este hombre. 

–¿Quieres decir personalmente o dando una orden? –dijo Magnus. 

–¿Hay alguna diferencia? –dijo Alexander, con voz muy seca–. Un asesinato es un asesinato, sin importar qué manos lo perpetúen. Pero para responder a tu pregunta: ambos. 

Magnus trazó la mano de Alexander con sus dedos. Una mano que mató a alguien. Una mano que podría reducirlo a un tembloroso cuerpo y aturdido con un mínimo toque. 

–¿Es difícil? –preguntó Magnus–. ¿Terminar con la vida de alguien? 

–A veces –dijo Alexander después de un momento–. Pero la mayor parte de la gente que maté era escoria, así que no perdí el sueño por ello. Además, trabajaba para el FSB en ese momento, por lo que las muertes fueron perfectamente legales –Por algún motivo, su tono casi sonó mordaz en la palabra “legales”. 

–¿FSB? –preguntó Magnus. 

–El Servicio Federal de Seguridad –aclaró Alexander. 

–¿El sucesor de la KGB? –preguntó Magnus. 

–Sí. 

Magnus frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre las agencias militares rusas. 

–¿No estuvo muy implicado el presidente ruso con el FSB hace como diez años? ¿De ahí conoces al Presidente? –preguntó Magnus. 

–Entre otras cosas –respondió Alexander antes de murmurar– Liubopytnoi Varvare... 

Magnus lo miró. 

–¿Qué? 

–Un viejo proverbio ruso –dijo Alexander, con sus ojos azules brillantes de diversión–. Básicamente significa lo mismo que “la curiosidad mató al gato”. Un proverbio muy sabio, ¿no crees? 

–¿Me estás amenazando? –dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. 

Los ojos de Alexander se detuvieron en su sonriente boca por un segundo. 

–No en este momento. 

Magnus cruzó las manos sobre el amplio pecho de Alexander y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas. 

–¿Eres algún tipo de jefe de la mafia o algo así? 

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Alexander lanzó una carcajada. 

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Magnus, echándole una mirada ofendida–. ¿Vas a negar que seas el jefe de una organización criminal? Eso es básicamente lo que es la mafia. 

Alexander todavía lucía divertido. 

–No pienso sobre mí en esos términos. Gano dinero, soy muy bueno en ganar dinero, y a veces, la forma en que gano el dinero no es legal. Cuanto más dinero tienes, más poderoso e influyente eres y obtienes más enemigos. Cuantos más enemigos tengas, más despiadado y cuidadoso debes ser. De lo contrario, algunas personas podrían hacerse ideas equivocadas. 

Magnus frunció el ceño, considerándolo. 

–Nunca lo había pensado así –miró hacia Alexander–. ¿No te agotas? –preguntó en voz baja–. ¿No es solitario? ¿Para qué necesitas tanto dinero de todas formas? 

Alexander le dirigió una mirada ilegible. Frotó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Magnus. 

–¿Estás seguro de que eres el hijo de Asmodeus Bane, bebé? 

Magnus se sintió sonrojar. No estaba seguro del por qué. Ni siquiera era el apodo más ridículo que Alexander lo hubiera llamado. 

–¿Estas insinuando que mi padre es igual? –dijo Magnus. 

Algo frío y severo titiló en los ojos de Alexander. 

–En cierta manera, tu padre y yo fuimos cortados con la misma tijera. 

–Lo sé –dijo Magnus–. Quiero decir, que he sospechado que está implicado en algunos negocios sombríos por mucho tiempo. Habría sido un tonto, de permanecer completamente ciego a ello –Magnus vaciló antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Alexander–. ¿Qué te hizo mi padre? 

Alexander cerró los ojos, pareciendo no estar interesado en seguir conversando. Pero, para sorpresa de Magnus, respondió. 

–Pensó que era aceptable mentirme. Como resultado, me puso en una situación muy complicada y terminé debiendo muchos favores a personas con las que preferiría no estar en deuda. 

Magnus frunció las cejas. 

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hizo? 

Empezó a creer que Alexander no iba a responderle, cuando entonces lo hizo. 

–Tengo muy pocos principios y límites –dijo Alexander–. Pero todos los que hacen tratos conmigo saben que no los rompo. Tu padre hizo que rompiera uno de ellos sin darme cuenta. 

–Ahora me muero de curiosidad –dijo Magnus, golpeteando la punta de sus dedos en el pecho de Alexander. 

Alexander abrió los ojos, la comisura de su boca se crispó. 

–¿Recuerdas lo que les pasa a los gatitos curiosos? 

–Gatos –Lo corrigió Magnus. 

–Los gatitos son gatos bebés –dijo Alexander con una expresión completamente seria. 

–Yo no soy un gato bebé –dijo Magnus echándose a reír–. Además, esta conversación es totalmente ridícula y a los villanos no se les permite ser ridículos. Te estás apartando del libreto de nuevo. 

–Tal vez no sea un villano –murmuró Alexander, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Magnus–. Tal vez sólo sea un incomprendido. 

Magnus resopló. 

–Seguro. Entonces, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hizo mi padre? 

Todo rastro de diversión abandonó el rostro de Alexander. 

–Teníamos un acuerdo. Bane necesitaba transportar de forma segura, toneladas de mercancías ilegales desde Kirguistán y Uzbekistán hacia varios países europeos –encogió apenas perceptiblemente los hombros–. Puedes meter mercancías de contrabando en esos países por muy poco, si conoces a la gente adecuada. Es un negocio, puro y simple, y mientras que esos bienes no sean drogas, a mí no me importa. Las mercancías de Bane fueron cargadas en mi tren. Por un precio, obviamente. 

A Magnus no le gustaba hacia dónde iba esta conversación. 

–¿Qué pasó? 

Los labios de Alexander se afinaron. 

–Mis trenes están vigilados, pero por lo general es sólo una precaución salvo que hubiera una causa específica… los trenes no son inspeccionados y tienen el paso, a través de la mayoría de las fronteras, asegurado. Excepto que este tren fue atacado en Polonia. Un automóvil estalló, cuatro de mis hombres murieron, y toda la debacle atrajo demasiada atención hacia el tren. Fue registrado, y se encontraron toneladas de cocaína –La mirada de Alexander se endureció–. Cocaína que ciertamente no era parte del trato. 

Magnus se estremeció, recordando algo sobre su investigación de Alexander, previa a su primera reunión: el padre de Alexander había muerto de sobredosis. 

–Pero no vi ni un indicio de ese escándalo cuando te investigué, así que, ¿debes haberlo silenciado? 

–Por supuesto lo hice. Pero no fue fácil con muertes involucradas. Y yo no trafico drogas, por lo que no tenía las conexiones necesarias. Terminé gastando millones para silenciar el asunto y debiendo muchos favores a gente a la que preferiría no deber nada. Peor aún, todo este calvario, dañó mi... reputación comercial en ciertas esferas. En esta línea de trabajo, no quieres ser conocido como alguien que puede ser atrapado. Convenientemente, tu padre no sufrió ningún daño, pese a que fue su propio lío –Algo feo parpadeó en los pálidos ojos de Alexander–. Se suponía que sería un trabajo de rutina, nada peligroso. A veces las bajas son inevitables, pero esos hombres no se enrolaron para esa mierda. Algunos de ellos tenían familias. No fue Bane quien tuvo que explicarle a un grupo de niños que su padre estaba muerto. 

Magnus tragó la bilis que subió hasta su garganta. Sabía que su padre no era un santo, pero esto... esto era otra cosa. Una cosa era saber y otra cosa era “saber”. 

La mirada evaluadora que Alexander le clavaba era inquietante. –¿Qué vas a hacer cuando heredes el negocio de tu padre y todo lo que implica? ¿Vas a seguir sus huellas? 

Magnus atrapó su labio entre los dientes. 

–Para serte honesto, intento no pensar demasiado en ello – rio entre dientes ante su propia ingenuidad–. Pero ahora... no creo que pueda hacer lo que él hace, lo que tú haces. No soy… no soy un santo ni nada parecido, entiendo que a veces debes ser despiadado para triunfar, pero tengo límites –Le regaló una sonrisa torcida–. No estoy hecho para la vida de una mente maestra criminal. Me aseguraré de que la empresa sea exitosa por los medios legales. Tengo una cabeza bastante buena para los negocios. Quizás las Industrias Bane no serán tan rentables como antes, pero no soy codicioso. 

–Tan rentables como antes –repitió Alexander inexpresivo– ¿Realmente entiendes de cuánto dinero estás hablando? 

Magnus sonrió. 

–¿Una cantidad escandalosa que nunca podría gastar en mi vida? Te lo dije: no soy codicioso. Ser millonario es suficiente para mí. No quiero tener que mirar constantemente por encima de mi hombro, esperando una cuchillada por la espalda. Quiero vivir una vida plena, ser feliz, y hacer las cosas que quiero hacer. 

Una sonrisa burlona torció los labios de Alexander. 

–Sí, quieres casarte con un hombre agradable y adoptar a dos niños y medio. 

Magnus sonrió. Se negaba a avergonzarse de ello. 

–Nop, por lo menos cuatro bebés. Tengo mucho amor para dar. Y prefiero un vientre de alquiler a la adopción, aunque estoy abierto a adoptar. 

Alexander lo miró con una extraña expresión en la cara. 

–¿Seré invitado a la boda? –preguntó por fin, con sus ojos azules tan ilegibles como siempre. 

Una sensación divertida se instaló en el estómago de Magnus. En sus fantasías, imaginaba que su boda sería un evento brillante, al estilo de los cuentos de hadas, con un hombre increíble, a quien no podía ver el rostro, a su lado mientras decían sus votos, absolutamente enamorados uno del otro. Tener a Alexander en alguna parte de esa fantasía brillante y feliz, era increíblemente inquietante por algún motivo. 

–Mmm –dijo Magnus–. Eso sería algo incómodo, ¿no crees? Normalmente la gente no invita a su –vaciló, aturdido. ¿Qué era exactamente Alexander para él de nuevo?–... hombres con quienes han dormido en el pasado a su boda. 

–Hombres con quienes han dormido en el pasado –repitió Alexander, con diversión brillando en su rostro nuevamente. Su mano se apoyó en la espalda baja de Magnus, con un peso ya familiar–. ¿Estás diciendo que no abrirías tus piernas para mí en el día de tu boda? 

Magnus explotó. 

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? 

Los dedos de Alexander se deslizaron más abajo y tocaron el resbaladizo y aflojado agujero de Magnus. Magnus luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse. Todavía estaba tierno y sensible luego del sexo. Miró fijamente a Alexander. 

Alexander tuvo el coraje de sonreír. 

–¿Estás seguro de que no lo harías? –dijo en un tono casual, masajeando el agujero de Magnus y jugando con su hipersensible borde al deslizar la punta de su dedo dentro y fuera–. Estarías todo encantador y bonito, tal vez incluso vistiendo un traje blanco –dijo Alexander, burlándose de su palpitante entrada–. Tu hombre agradable estaría esperándote en el altar –empujó el dedo más profundo, estirándolo deliciosamente. Dios. –Pero llegarás tarde – dijo Alexander, empujando su dedo dentro y fuera, pero evitando la próstata de Magnus–. Llegarás tarde porque estarás demasiado ocupado gimiendo debajo de mí. 

–No –respondió Magnus, dolorosamente erecto pese a haberse corrido hace veinte minutos. La mera idea de Alexander follándolo mientras que el hombre al que Magnus amaba lo esperaba era sucia, equivocada y... 

–No–dijo temblorosamente, con su voz rompiéndose cuando Alexander añadió otro dedo. 

–Sí –Alexander torció un poco sus dedos. Magnus se estremeció, un gemido escapando de sus labios–. Sí, justo así. Te vuelves una puta por mí y siempre lo harás. 

–No… 

–Sí, lo harás –dijo Alexander, con la voz entrecortada. Empujó sus dedos contra la próstata de Magnus una y otra vez–. Tu tipo agradable te estará esperando en el altar mientras tú estarás colmado de mi verga, rogándome que te folle más fuerte.   
Eventualmente, él llegará buscándote y averiguará la clase putita sucia que eres. 

Magnus gimió y mordió el pectoral de Alexander. Se enganchó al pequeño y duro pezón y lo succionó ávidamente mientras que su culo se apretaba en torno a los dedos despiadados de Alexander. Ya se sentía cerca de lloriquear, con su agujero sensible y sobre estimulado luego de horas de sexo, y ahora esto... Dios. Se movió contra los dedos, deseándolos más profundo, pero Alexander apretó el agarre en sus cabellos no dejándolo moverse. 

–¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte, Gatito? –dijo ronco Alexander, follándolo ahora con tres dedos–. Incluso con tu prometido viendo, no serás capaz de dejar de rogar por mi polla. Te vas a correr, aferrándote a mí y gimiendo mi nombre –golpeó los dedos contra su próstata y Magnus vio estrellas. Gimió y se corrió, con su agujero apretando los dedos de Alexander. 

Para cuando volvió a poder pensar nuevamente, Alexander había quitado sus dedos y había cruzado los musculosos brazos debajo de su cabeza; un cuadro de indiferencia y segura confianza masculina, bordeando la presunción. 

–Te odio –dijo Magnus con sentimiento, su voz rota y ronca. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se sentía a punto de llorar–. Bésame –Se oyó decir–. Por favor. 

Alexander lo miró por un momento, su rostro inescrutable, antes de rodarlos de lado y capturar la boca de Magnus en un beso suave y tierno. Magnus se fundió en él, con una mano enterrada en el corto cabello de Alexander y jalándolo más cerca, sobre él, con temblores de necesidad atravesando su cuerpo. 

Gimió molesto cuando Alexander dejó de besarlo. 

–Me voy a Suiza –dijo Alexander, mirándolo–. Estaré fuera por seis días. 

Magnus sintió revolvérsele el estómago. Es sólo que... no anhelaba contemplar las mismas cuatro paredes durante otra semana. 

El pulgar de Alexander acarició su labio. 

–Vendrás conmigo. 

Oh. 

–Bien –susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa jalando sus labios.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Severus irrumpió en la oficina de Alexander. 

–¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! 

Sólo cuando su jefe levantó sus ojos, para nada intimidados, de su computadora, Severus se percató del error que había cometido 

–¿Perdón? –dijo Alexander. 

Severus se obligó a encontrar su mirada con resolución. 

–Lo siento, Alexander Gideon, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu decisión de llevar al muchacho a Suiza. Es un gran riesgo de seguridad… podría ser detectado en el aeropuerto o… 

–¿Tengo que recordarte que usaremos mi avión privado? – preguntó Alexander–. Nadie se atreverá a revisarlo. Te ocuparás de ello personalmente. 

–Por supuesto –dijo Severus, tragándose las protestas. 

La mirada de Alexander se tornó penetrante y filosa. 

–Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. 

Severus dudó, inseguro sobre cómo sacar el tema. 

–Estás follándote al mocoso de Bane. 

No hubo ni un atisbo de sorpresa o vergüenza en los pálidos ojos de Alexander. Su rostro no develaba nada. 

–Sí –dijo–. ¿Y cuál es tu punto? 

Severus no creía haberse sentido tan incómodo en presencia de Alexander anteriormente. 

–No sabía que estuvieras... interesado en hombres. 

–No sabía que debería informarte de mi vida sexual, Severus –dijo Alexander amistosamente, con una mirada para nada amistosa. 

Tragando duro, Severus retrocedió un paso. 

–Por supuesto que no… 

–Pero en caso de que te lo preguntes, no me interesan los hombres. 

Severus frunció el ceño. 

–Pero... pero ¿qué con el chico? 

Prendiendo un cigarrillo, Alexander se recostó en su silla y lo observó con frialdad. 

–Para finales del año, las Industrias Bane serán mías. Todo lo que hago con Magnus Bane es con eso en mente. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. ¿Lo has entendido? 

–Sí –dijo Severus, ocultando su sonrisa aliviada. Había sido un idiota por dudar de Alexander, aunque fuera por un momento. Por supuesto que Alexander no estaba enamorado del niño. La mera idea le resultaba ridícula ahora. Alexander no era homo. 

Sin embargo, aún no entendía por qué era necesario cargar con el muchacho hasta Suiza. 

–¿En dónde vamos a tenerlo? –preguntó Severus–. Tú estarás con Isabel y... 

–Se quedará en mi casa del lago. 

Severus palideció. 

–No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué pasa si tu… 

–Se quedará en mi casa –repitió Alexander, con un tono rotundo. 

–Entendido –dijo Severus, a regañadientes–. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que creo que es una muy mala idea. Por seguridad entre otras razones. 

–Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Alexander, regresando la mirada a su computadora. 

Tomándolo como la señal para irse, que realmente era, Severus se giró para retirarse. 

–Snape. 

Se detuvo, volteó hacia Alexander y se estremeció al encontrar su mirada. 

Alexander dijo suavemente. 

–Si alguna vez vuelves a espiarme, podría olvidarme de la lealtad que me has mostrado en los últimos quince años. Nadie es indispensable. Ni siquiera tú. 

Severus dio un corto asentimiento y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. 

Mientras recorría el pasillo, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de inquietud de sus entrañas. Alexander podría no estar enamorado del muchacho, pero ciertamente actuaba jodidamente raro en lo que refería a él. Desde que el chico Inglés apareció en la casa, la confianza de Alexander hacia Severus parecía ir por una espiral descendente. 

Todo era culpa de Magnus Bane.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

El lago Geneva era hermoso… al menos la parte que Magnus podía ver desde la ventana de su cuarto. Bien, técnicamente era el cuarto de Alexander, pero como él solía ausentarse la mayor parte del día, regresando tarde por la noche, Magnus había llegado a pensar en el dormitorio como suyo. 

Observó con nostalgia las hermosas montañas a la distancia. No estaba seguro de por qué Alexander lo trajo a Suiza. Pasaba solo todo el día. 

Tenía que escapar. Tenía que hacerlo. 

Porque estaba asustado. Asustado de lo que le estaba pasando. Aterrado porque con cada semana que pasaba, era más y más difícil entender lo que sentía en torno a Alexander. Asustado de despertar una mañana habiendo olvidado que tenía una vida a la que regresar en casa. Una vida a la que deseaba regresar. Estaba asustado de perderse a sí mismo. 

Asustado de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Ya había signos de ello. 

Vestía la ropa de Alexander todo el tiempo, y le gustaba. Tenía rozaduras de barba semipermanentes en su cara y muslos por los besos de Alexander, y lo amaba. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mordeduras de amor y arañazos y diversos moretones que no podía dejar de mirar con fascinación. Alexander lo follaba tan a menudo y tan a fondo que Magnus apenas necesitaba alguna preparación últimamente. Era aterrador cuan perfectamente compatibles eran en la cama. Magnus siempre había amado el sexo, pero el sexo nunca se había sentido así: tan adictivo, tan necesario. Nunca había sentido como si las manos de un hombre correspondieran estar jodidamente sobre su cuerpo. 

Lo horrorizaba. No se suponía que se sintiera así, no con este hombre. 

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo estremecerse, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Con su corazón acelerándose, Magnus se giró cuando la puerta se abría. 

Pero no era Alexander. 

Era una joven. Ella lo miraba con la boca abierta. 

Él le devolvió la mirada asombrada. 

Era bastante bonita, con cabello y ojos oscuros que estaban cargados de perplejidad. Había algo familiar en ella, pero no podía determinar qué. 

–Oh –murmuró ella en ruso–. Bueno, esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba –Se acercó, mirando a Magnus con curiosidad. 

–Hola –dijo Magnus, jalando la camiseta de Alexander, repentinamente tímido por sus piernas desnudas. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había entrado en el cuarto? Hasta donde Magnus sabía, Alexander tenía la única tarjeta-llave de la habitación y la casa estaba fuertemente custodiada–. ¿Quién eres tú? 

Sus cejas ascendieron. 

–¿Quién eres tú? Esta es mi casa. 

El estómago de Magnus se apretó en un nudo incómodo. ¿Su casa? ¿Acaso Alexander tenía una… una esposa de la que nadie sabía? 

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, oyó el sonido de pasos y un muy pálido Severus apareció en la entrada. 

–Isabelle, no deberías estar aquí –le dijo en ruso–. Alexander estará enojado, ya está enojado. Lo llamé. 

La mujer –aparentemente, Isabelle- puso las manos sobre sus caderas y resopló. 

–Yo también estoy enojada –señaló hacia Magnus–. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué está en el dormitorio de mi hermano? 

¿Hermano? ¿Era la hermana de Alexander? 

Severus frunció los labios, disparando una mirada tenebrosa en la dirección de Magnus. 

–Es un huésped –dijo, agarrando el brazo de Isabelle y jalándola hacia la puerta. 

Isabelle no se movió. 

–No soy estúpida, Snape. ¿A qué tipo de huésped se le permitiría entrar al dormitorio de Alexander, vistiendo sólo lo que parece ser una camiseta de Alexander? 

Severus se frotó la nuca, mirando hacia todas partes menos a la mujer. Magnus sintió enardecer su rostro. 

Isabelle miró de Severus hacia Magnus antes de que sus labios formaran una “O”. Entonces, una lenta sonrisa estiró sus labios. –¿De Verdad? ¿Mi anticuado y heterosexual hermano está durmiendo con un tipo? –Su sonrisa desapareció al concentrarse en el rostro de Magnus– ¿Un niño? ¿Eres legal? –dijo en un inglés tan fluido y libre de acento como el de Alexander– No sabía que a mi hermano le gustara la pedofilia, especialmente en su variedad masculina. 

–Soy perfectamente legal –dijo Magnus, suspirando–. Tengo veintitrés años. 

–Hah –dijo ella, en su voz la sorpresa entretejida con la diversión–. Pero aun así eres mucho más joven que Roma y aún careces de tetas. 

–Isabelle Sophia, debes irte ahora. Por favor. 

–Severus parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. 

–¿Por qué? –dijo Isabelle–. Quizás me gustaría familiarizarme con la persona que tiene a mi hermano abandonando a su familia, y ensayos de boda muy importantes, cada noche –sonrió alegremente, se acercó y le ofreció su mano a Magnus–. Isabelle Lightwood, también conocida como Isabelle Lugova, pronto a ser Isabelle Lewis. Encantada de conocerte. 

–Igualmente –dijo Magnus luego de recuperarse un poco de su sorpresa. ¿Alexander estaba aquí por la boda de su hermana?– Soy Magnus... 

–Qué agradable que encontraras tiempo para pasar por aquí, Izzy –dijo una tranquila voz familiar. 

La sonrisa de Isabelle se congeló. Parecía un ciervo encandilado. 

Alexander se acercó a ella, tomó la tarjeta-llave de su mano y la guardó en el bolsillo. 

–Explícate – dijo muy suavemente. 

Ella tragó saliva. 

–Sólo tenía curiosidad, Alec. Tenía curiosidad de por qué no te quedabas con tu familia en las noches. 

–Curiosidad –repitió Alexander–.¿Y qué si te encontrabas con algo o alguien peligroso en la casa?¿Qué pasaba entonces? –Su voz se endureció cuando su hermana no respondió–. Arriesgaste no sólo tu propia seguridad, sino la seguridad de toda nuestra familia. Hay cosas que no entiendes, Izzy. Cosas de las cuales te mantengo alejada por una razón. ¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas? 

–Alec… 

–Ve a casa –dijo Alexander, con un músculo pulsando en la mandíbula–. Severus te llevará. 

–Alexander –intentó de nuevo Isabelle, pero él negó con la cabeza. 

–Hablaré contigo más tarde –respondió él –. Severus, llévala a casa. 

Esta vez Isabelle no se resistió cuando Severus la condujo fuera de la habitación, pero ella aún saludó a Magnus con una sonrisa. 

–¡Adiós, Magnus! Fue agradable conocer al chico de Alexander, ¡aunque ni siquiera supiera que existías! 

–Fuera –espetó Alexander, y Isabelle se apresuró a marcharse. 

Cuando la puerta se trabó al cerrarse, Alexander maldijo entre dientes y finalmente miró hacia Magnus. La ira en sus ojos desvaneciéndose un poco, sustituida por otra cosa. 

–¿Por qué me miras así? 

–Tienes una familia –dijo Magnus, parpadeando–. Una familia normal, con hermanitas molestas y ensayos de boda. 

Alexander caminó hacia él, aflojando su corbata. 

–Lo sé, chocante, ¿no es así? –Le dio una sonrisa irónica–. A veces los villanos también tienen madres y hermanos. No todos nosotros quedamos trágicamente huérfanos y tuvimos infancias abusivas. 

Magnus se echó a reír, aunque todavía estaba intentando comprender el concepto de Alexander teniendo una familia. 

–Supongo que nunca te imaginé como un hermano mayor sobreprotector. 

A Alexander le tembló el labio. 

–No empieces a creer que soy una buena persona, amor –puso sus manos en las caderas de Magnus, mirándolo con una expresión comedida–. Me protejo a mí mismo y a los míos. Tan simple como eso. 

Magnus asintió. Eso tenía sentido. 

–Tu hermana dijo que también era conocida como Isabelle Lugova. ¿El resto de tu familia usa también ese apellido? ¿Saben lo que haces? 

–Por supuesto que saben lo que hago. Una parte al menos – Alexander claramente no deseaba hablar sobre ello, su expresión cerrándose y sus ojos tornándose más fríos. 

Magnus se agitó, intentando ignorar la enfermiza necesidad de mejorar el ánimo de Alexander y complacerlo. Mierda. ¿Así eran los primeros síntomas del Síndrome de Estocolmo? 

–¿Una parte? –preguntó Magnus, levantando sus manos para quitarle la corbata a Alexander. 

Alexander se lo permitió. Una expresión extraña parpadeaba en su rostro. 

–Haces demasiadas preguntas. 

–Sólo respondes una pequeña parte de ellas, así que estimo que cuantas más preguntas haga, mayor será la posibilidad de conseguir al menos algunas respuestas –Magnus se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa– No cuesta nada, ¿verdad? 

La vista de Alexander se quedó en su mejilla, donde Magnus sabía que estaba su hoyuelo. Alexander lo observó por un instante antes de inclinarse y besarlo. 

Él lo besó. 

Magnus se quedó rígido, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin respirar, la corbata se resbaló de su mano hacia el suelo. 

Alexander se tensó. Se apartó y se alejó, luciendo un poco disgustado, y encaró hacia la puerta. 

–¿Ya te vas? –exclamó Magnus. Inmediatamente se horrorizó, abatido y avergonzado por su tonta e inapropiada falta de cuidado. Joder. Esto era peor de lo que habría pensado. Esto no podía seguir así. Tenía que escapar, tan pronto como fuera posible… antes de que esto pudiera empeorar. 

–¿Ya? –Alexander se giró hacia él, sus cejas algo levantadas, la mirada en su rostro fríamente especulativa. Estaba bien afeitado ese día. Lo hacía lucir más joven que de costumbre. Debería haberlo hecho lucir más accesible, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Este hombre bien afeitado vistiendo un traje de diseñador, le recordó al extraño de ojos fríos que tanto había alterado a Magnus en su primer encuentro en el restaurante. Magnus se había acostumbrado al desaliñado Alexander, no a éste. Este lo hacía sentir incómodo. 

Y bueno, como que realmente, realmente, le gustaba la barba. 

–¿Quieres que me quede? –dijo Alexander, con el rostro ilegible. 

Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y observó al otro hombre. Todo esto, ¿sería sólo un juego para él? Todo era tan calculado para Alexander. A veces Magnus se sentía como una pieza de ajedrez, para ser movida hacia donde Alexander necesitara y ser derribada una vez que ya no le fuera útil. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de sí en su vida. 

Dios, estaba tan harto de ello. 

Deseaba algo de control. Quería que Alexander cediera control por una vez. 

Magnus aferró el dobladillo de su gran camiseta y se la sacó en un movimiento limpio. Estaba desnudo debajo de ella, por supuesto. Alexander no parecía creer útil darle más ropa de la necesaria. 

Los ojos azules de Alexander barrieron en él. Magnus se irguió, negándose a avergonzarse bajo su escrutinio. Si hubiera algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que Alexander deseaba su cuerpo. Alguien podría fingir emociones, alguien podría mentir sobre sus pensamientos, pero la lujuria no era algo que un hombre pudiera fingir. Alexander lo deseaba… Lo deseaba lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por su género. 

–¿Esto significa que quieres que me quede? –dijo Alexander. El muy bastardo sonaba divertido. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros y se extendió en la cama. 

–Prefiero que te vayas –dijo suavemente, recorriendo una mano por su propio pecho y suspirando mientras acariciaba sus pezones–. De todas formas, no sabes cómo cuidar de mí. 

Silencio. 

Magnus sonrió, mirando al cielo raso. 

–Esa no es la impresión que tengo, cuando ruegas por mi polla –dijo Alexander en un tono cortante. 

–Cualquiera puede meter una polla en un agujero –dijo Magnus, sonriendo–. Me encanta ser follado, y cualquier polla dura y gruesa funciona conmigo. Pero tú no puedes cuidar apropiadamente de mí. 

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –exclamó Alexander, sonando absolutamente irritado ahora. Bien. 

Magnus lo miró a los ojos. 

–Me encanta que me coman el culo –murmuró–. Me encanta cuando los hombres meten sus lenguas en mi agujero y me dejan cabalgarles el rostro. 

Algo brilló en los ojos de Alexander. Algo oscuro e indefinido. ¿Era ira? ¿Era asco? ¿Fue demasiado para un hombre heterosexual? Para ser un tipo heterosexual, Alexander era un amante muy generoso, sin escrúpulos por tocar la polla de Magnus con sus manos, o incluso con su boca. Pero parece que había un límite en hacer un rimming a otro hombre. No es que fuera algo totalmente inesperado: a muchos hombres gays tampoco les gustaba comerse el culo de otros. Qué lástima. Había pocas cosas que Magnus amara más. 

–Puta –dijo Alexander con dureza. 

–¿Qué? –preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa descarada, algo feliz de que Alexander no fuera un amante perfecto, después de todo–. ¿Eso es demasiado gay para ti? Entonces vete, así podré hacerme una buena paja. Pasó un tiempo desde que me masturbé con mi fantasía favorita. Y no te involucra. 

–¿Y a quién involucra? –Había algo desagradable en la voz de Alexander. 

Magnus ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose si serían celos. Probablemente no, pero la idea lo divertía. Por un lado, quería vengarse de Alexander por su arrogante asunción de que Magnus le abriría las piernas incluso el día de su boda con el hombre de sus sueños. Por otro lado, Magnus nunca le había contado su fantasía favorita a alguien. Probablemente era un poco escalofriante. Pero las fantasías son inofensivas, ¿no es así? 

Magnus giró sobre su estómago y abrazó la almohada, presionando su enrojecida mejilla contra la fría tela. 

–Estoy en la playa de noche –susurró finalmente, cerrando los ojos–. Estoy desnudo. Dormido sobre mi estómago, completamente vulnerable. Me despierto con la lengua de alguien en mi agujero, una barba áspera rozando mis nalgas. Me asusto, porque no conozco al tipo, pero se siente bastante bien y no quiero que termine –Era casi una mentira, que su fantasía no involucrara a Alexander: últimamente, el extraño sin rostro estaba empezando a parecerse, sospechosamente, a Alexander–. Estoy avergonzado y abochornado por mis reacciones, pero no puedo dejar de gemir y empujarme contra la lengua del extraño. Él me obliga a ponerme en cuatro patas y me folla con su lengua. Quiero que se detenga, pero a la vez no quiero que se detenga… se siente tan bien y quiero ser follado más profundamente… quiero más… 

Unas manos le separaron las mejillas y una lengua mojada se deslizó sobre su agujero. Magnus lloriqueó, estremeciéndose, mientras Alexander empezó a lamer y chupar sus sensibles bordes. Era demasiado, y aun así no era suficiente, y gimió, intentando retroceder contra la lengua de Alexander. La punta de la lengua presionó y Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo a Alexander abrirlo más y empujar más profundamente, lamiéndolo, con húmedos ruidos y pesados jadeos mezclándose con los propios gemidos de Magnus. 

–Por favor –se las arregló para decir, casi sollozando, el sudor goteando por su cuello. Alexander sacó la lengua y bordeó con ella el agujero de Magnus, una y otra vez, hasta que Magnus sentía cómo sus muslos empezaban a temblar, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos–. Por favor, por favor, por favor... te necesito... papi... 

Sólo cuando la lengua dejó de lamer su agujero, Magnus se percató de lo que acababa de decir. Una oleada de vergüenza se apoderó de él. 

–Yo –empezó a decir, pero Alexander volvió a lamer su agujero, ahora con un ritmo más rápido. Magnus gimió, su cuerpo apretado por la necesidad–. Por favor… 

Alexander lo rodó sobre la espalda, trepándose completamente vestido sobre él, excepto por su corbata y su bragueta desabrochada. 

–¿Quieres ser follado, bebé? –murmuró, con voz ronca y gruesa, sus ojos hambrientos clavados en él–. ¿Quieres la polla de papi? 

Magnus asintió aturdido, estirando los brazos hacia Alexander, queriendo ser sostenido y deseando ser follado. Alexander se inclinó y chupó su cuello, su gran mano acariciando los sensibles pezones de Magnus mientras que con la otra agarraba un condón y lubricante. 

Magnus sollozó cuando Alexander finalmente empujó dentro de él con una embestida poderosa. Con sus dedos clavándose en el traje de Alexander, sólo podía jadear y sostenerse mientras la polla de Alexander trabajaba en su interior. Se sentía abrumado, adorando el contraste de texturas entre su desnudez y la ropa de Alexander contra su piel hipersensible. 

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó. No podía ver más de unos pocos metros hacia el frente, sus visión borrosa por las cálidas lágrimas, sus sentidos sobre estimulados mientras Alexander continuaba conectando sus caderas, su gruesa verga estirándolo ampliamente, llevándolo más y más alto. Ahora, estaba prácticamente arañando las caderas de Alexander, abrumado y desesperado y simplemente fuera de sí. 

–Vamos, princesa –dijo Alexander en su oído, con una voz tan baja que apenas sonaba reconocible. Embistió con fuerza contra la próstata de Magnus–. Córrete para papi. 

Y eso fue todo. Con un ruidito lamentable, Magnus se corrió sobre la elegante camisa de Alexander, con sus uñas clavadas en el musculoso trasero de Alexander. Intentó empujar hacia atrás contra Alexander, trató de corresponder sus embestidas, pero no logró hacerlo, encontrándose completamente debilitado, su corazón todavía tronando, su polla aún palpitante por las réplicas. Dejaba escapar rotos jadeos mientras que permitía a Alexander usar su cuerpo para satisfacerse, viendo la cara de Alexander retorcerse de placer. Alexander era tan ruidoso, y a Magnus le encantaba, amaba saber que era el causante de esos gemidos bajos y gruñidos, era él quien logró que Alexander perdiera su autocontrol mientras perseguía su orgasmo. Cuando Alexander finalmente se corrió, Magnus suspiró satisfecho, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso y contento. 

Después, cuando estaba completamente despierto junto a la dormida figura de Alexander, se quedó mirando el techo, preguntándose si estaría perdiendo la cabeza. 

Papi. 

Había llamado papi a Alexander. Magnus ni siquiera sabía que estaba interesado por ese tipo de cosas. Pero claro, nunca había estado con alguien tan asertivo y maduro como Alexander. Nunca se sintió tan naturalmente sumiso con cualquier otro amante. Nunca antes había sentido esta necesidad constante por complacer a ningún otro hombre. Nunca se había animado a mostrar su faceta rarita y extravagante a cualquiera de sus compañeros sexuales. Con Alexander se sentía cuidado, como una mascota que deseara ser mimada por su dueño. Por su papi. Por su Dom. 

Y era una jodida locura. 

Estaba loco. 

Sí, muy bien, él era una mascota, una mascota en una jaula de oro. Alexander no lo mimaba. Alexander sólo lo usaba. Alexander tenía planes que lo involucraban… planes que ciertamente no estaba compartiendo con Magnus. Alexander era el peor hombre que podría haber elegido para ese fetiche en particular. Porque confiar y querer complacer a un hombre, cuyo corazón era frío y del que cada acción era premeditada, era una receta para el desastre. Magnus podría ser exasperadamente romántico y optimista, pero no era estúpido ni ingenuo. Esto era malo. Esto era terrible, porque esta cosa con Alexander tenía fecha de vencimiento. Mejor temprano que tarde, Alexander lo utilizaría contra su padre, e independientemente del resultado ellos irían por caminos separados. El sexo ya era demasiado intenso. No necesitaba una perversión que pudiera dejarlo emocionalmente vulnerable además. 

Un ruido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Magnus volteó la cabeza hacia allí. 

La puerta se entreabrió y la cabeza de Severus asomó en el espacio. Severus negó con la cabeza, luciendo pálido y sombrío. 

Magnus frunció el ceño, mirándolo. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. 

¿Quería hablar? 

Viendo al hombre dormido a su lado, Magnus dejó la cama en silencio y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Severus le tendió un papel doblado. El sudor relucía en su frente mientras que, nervioso, seguía mirando a Alexander, por encima del hombro de Magnus. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus tomó la nota y la leyó. 

“Querido Magnus, 

Mi hermano probablemente me matará por esto cuando lo averigüe (y siempre lo hace), pero no puedo ignorar en buena conciencia tu situación luego de descubrir quién eres por Severus (nunca pudo resistirse a mis ojos). 

No soy ingenua. Sé que mi hermano dista de ser un inofensivo hombre de negocios. Sé que hace cosas que no nos cuenta a nosotros, a su familia. La mayor parte del tiempo, estoy bien con ello. Tal vez sea una cobardía, pero a veces la ignorancia es una bendición. Para ser totalmente honesta, habría preferido seguir ignorante en este caso, también, porque es honestamente aterrador ir contra Alec. Sé que nos ama, pero probablemente habrás notado que puede ser bastante aterrador. A veces mi hermano puede dejarse llevar y no entiende ni se preocupa por lastimar a otras personas. No puedo estar de acuerdo con él en eso. 

Mañana es mi boda y quiero que sea un día perfecto, no sólo para mí, sino para todo el mundo. Me gusta pensar que soy una buena persona. Quiero tener la conciencia limpia cuando diga mis votos matrimoniales frente a Dios y a la gente. 

Sí, es correcto: estarás libre mañana. Conseguí persuadir a Severus para que te ayude a escapar y haga parecer que escapaste con la ayuda de alguien más. Fue sorprendentemente fácil, de hecho. Por algún motivo, Severus estaba casi ansioso por deshacerse de ti. 

Severus te sacará alrededor de las 11 de la mañana mientras que Alexander no estará y la mayor parte de la seguridad estará en mi boda. Tendrás casi doce horas para hallar seguridad. Sólo te pido que no le digas a nadie que mi hermano estuvo involucrado en tu secuestro. No es un monstruo, ¿sabes? Si, puede ser áspero, y puede ser un culo dominante, pero es el mejor hermano mayor que podría haber pedido. Incluso cuando es un cabrón, generalmente tiene razones para ello. No estoy completamente segura de cuáles sean sus planes contigo, pero tiene motivos para querer vengarse de tu padre. Probablemente no te lo haya dicho, pero uno de los hombres que murieron en ese tren fue el amigo de la infancia de Alexander, Jace. Era un buen hombre. Mi hermano puede no ser tan buen hombre, pero tiene una virtud que no todos los hombres poseen: es incondicionalmente leal con quienes son importantes para él, y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos fuera de peligro. La mejor de las suertes, 

Isabelle". 

Magnus miró la nota antes de lentamente levantar la vista hacia Severus. Su nerviosismo y palidez tenían una cantidad descomunal de sentido ahora. 

Severus asintió bruscamente, agarró la carta de Isabelle de su mano y cerró nuevamente la puerta. 

Con una sensación de entumecimiento extendiéndose en su pecho, Magnus regresó a la cama y se deslizó entre las sabanas. Le tomó un considerable esfuerzo no mirar al hombre que estaba durmiendo a pocas pulgadas de él. 

Iba a ser libre mañana. Luego de casi dos meses de incertidumbre, se iba a casa. 

Eso era todo lo que importaba. Era todo lo que quería. Era lo que necesitaba. 

Alexander se movió entre sueños y cruzó su pesado brazo sobre el pecho de Magnus. 

Magnus cerró los ojos y no se atrevió a respirar. 

Se iba a casa. Estaba regresando a la normalidad. 

Finalmente había terminado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

–¿Hay algún motivo por el que me estás mirando fijamente desde hace diez minutos? –dijo Alexander abrochándose la camisa de vestir. 

Magnus desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Con las rodillas contra el pecho y sus desnudos brazos enroscados en torno a ellas, se veía pequeño y muy joven. La luz de la mañana se reflejaba en su pelo revuelto y coloreaba sus altos pómulos con un brillo saludable. Habría parecido un ente irreal e incorrupto, si no hubiera algo tan sensual en la curva de su ancha y apetecible boca. No por primera vez, Alexander pensó que el chico parecía un hechicero. 

–Mira quien habla –dijo Magnus sin mirarlo, con una diminuta sonrisa forzada en los labios. Estaba de un humor extraño. 

Alexander miró su perfil por un momento, antes de decidir que no tenía tiempo para interrogarlo. Magnus había estado particularmente insaciable esta mañana, y Alexander ya estaba llegando tarde por su culpa. Isabelle, pese a lo entrometida que era, no se merecía ser plantada por su hermano el día de su boda. 

–No volveré hasta la madrugada –dijo Alexander, poniéndose la chaqueta del esmoquin –Severus te traerá tu comida. Mañana regresaremos a Rusia. 

Atrapando el labio entre sus blancos dientes, Magnus asintió, todavía sin mirarlo. 

–Adiós –dijo, sus brazos apretados alrededor de sus rodillas. 

Alexander se detuvo junto a la puerta. 

–¿Algo está mal? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo torpemente. 

–Sólo estoy harto de estar atrapado aquí dentro, supongo. 

Alexander no estaba convencido, pero realmente no tenía tiempo para esto. 

–Te veré esta noche –dijo, abriendo la puerta. 

–¡Espera! –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Magnus salió de la cama y corrió hacia él, en un aluvión de extremidades pálidas y cabellos desordenados. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alexander y presionó sus bocas. Sus labios suaves, afelpados y desesperados, como si no hubieran pasado horas teniendo sexo. 

Alexander se rio, hundiendo los dedos en las redondas nalgas de Magnus. Pero le devolvió el besó, tomando el control del mismo como le gustaba a su Gatito. Fue recompensado con suaves y necesitados gemidos de placer mientras que el muchacho se aferraba a él. Alexander lo consintió, aunque luego de horas de sexo conseguir una erección era imposible, incluso para un hombre con su libido. 

Pero realmente no podría quedarse ni un momento más. 

Se apartó, sus labios se separaron con un ruidito mojado y se aclaró la garganta. 

–Suéltate de mí camisa, gatito. 

Aturdidos ojos dorados lo miraron por unos instantes antes de que Magnus prácticamente saltara alejándose y uniera las manos detrás de su espalda, luciendo nervioso. 

Se sonrojaba tan bellamente. 

Los labios de Alexander se adelgazaron ante la idea. Realmente no le gustaba el efecto que el muchacho tenía en él. 

Cuanto antes se deshiciera de Magnus, mejor. 

Sin decir nada más, dejó la habitación. La puerta se trabó detrás de él. 

* * * * * 

Las bodas eran jodidamente fastidiosas. No lo ayudó el que Alexander hubiera pasado la mayor parte del día teniendo que soportar a sus numerosas tías con sus preguntas sobre su propio estado civil y cuándo este iba a cambiar. Aparentemente, estar del lado equivocado de los treinta y ser soltero era “trágico, simplemente trágico”. 

Había un motivo por el que no disfrutaba pasar demasiado tiempo con su extensa familia. Era difícil intimidar a alguien para que se calle, cuando te habían visto en pañales. La madre de Alexander era la peor. Lo había estado regañando toda la noche, queriendo saber cuándo iba a seguir finalmente el ejemplo de su hermana menor y establecerse. Ella no lucía impresionada cuando él finalmente se había desbordado y le dijo que tenía cosas más importantes para hacer que jugar a la casita con alguna mujer. 

Alexander lanzó un suspiro irritado al recordarlo y entró en su casa del lago. Estaba maravillosamente tranquila en comparación con la ruidosa mansión que había dejado atrás. 

Severus lo estaba esperando en el recibidor. 

Supo que algo estaba mal al momento de ver su pálida cara. 

–El chico de Bane se ha ido –dijo Severus. 

Alexander lo miró fijamente. 

–¿Qué? –se oyó a sí mismo decir. 

–Huyó –dijo Severus, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. 

Huyó. 

La palabra resonó en sus oídos, negándose a penetrar en su mente agotada. 

Entonces, se estaba moviendo. 

Encaró escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio, con Severus siguiéndolo. 

La cerradura estaba rota. 

La habitación estaba vacía. El armario estaba completamente abierto. No había rastros del chico con pelo revuelto y de dulce sonrisa. La cama todavía estaba deshecha, las sábanas arrugadas y tiradas a un lado como consecuencia del sexo que compartieron esa mañana. 

–¿Cómo? –dijo Alexander, mirando hacia la cama. 

–No estamos seguros. Todavía estaba aquí cuando le traje la comida a las once en punto. Obviamente, comprobé las grabaciones de seguridad, pero parece que las cámaras funcionaron mal cerca del mediodía. No lo descubrí hasta horas después porque... bueno, ya sabes por qué. Luego de que me dijiste que dejara de espiarte, ya no monitoreé tu dormitorio. 

Alexander se giró lentamente. 

Estudió a Severus en silencio. 

Los ojos de Severus se disparaban por toda la habitación. 

–Mi suposición es que tuvo ayuda externa. Alguien se debe haber escabullido en la casa, usando la boda como distracción. 

Alexander observó la gota de sudor que corría en la cara de Severus. 

–La casa todavía estaba vigilada por veintitrés guardias profesionales, altamente entrenados, hombres que supuestamente son los mejores. Pero, de algún modo, no notaron que alguien irrumpió y hurtó mis cosas de mi dormitorio. Explícame eso, Severus. Severus seguía tragando convulsivamente. 

–Parece el trabajo de un profesional. Posiblemente fue el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto Británico. Parecían sospechar de ti. 

Alexander zumbaba. 

–Posible –dijo y vio a Severus exhalar–. Pero improbable. Hay una explicación más probable, ¿no lo crees? 

–No lo entiendo –dijo Severus. 

Agarrando su garganta, Alexander lo empujó contra la pared, la cabeza de Severus golpeando contra ella con un ruido sordo. Parecía doloroso. A Alexander no le importó. 

–¿Por qué? –dijo, la ira haciéndolo ver rojo– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

Todo disfraz abandonó el rostro de Severus, su cuerpo flácido como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. 

–Yo… 

–¿Por qué? –repitió Alexander, apretando su garganta con más fuerza y viéndolo ahogarse. Romper el cuello de un hombre no era difícil. Habían pasado años desde que estuvo tan tentado a hacerlo. 

–Lo hice por ti –Severus logró disparar–. Hice lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando el mocoso comenzó a joder mi cabeza… lo quité de tu alcance. Cuando te calmes, ¡sabrás que hice lo correcto!, ¡Has sido irracional desde que empezaste a follarte a ese pequeño marica! No es más que problemas. Puedes vengarte de Bane de alguna otra forma. Sabes que puedes. 

–¡Cómo te atreves! –dijo Alexander–. He sido demasiado blando contigo, Severus. Suficiente, es suficiente –apretando más su agarre, vio cómo el rostro de Severus se volvió grisáceo. Cuando Severus empezó a perder el conocimiento, Alexander lo dejó caer al piso como una bolsa de papas. 

–Sabes que no manejo bien la traición –dijo Alexander, viendo hacia abajo al hombre jadeante y tosiendo–. Confié en que hicieras bien tu trabajo. Confié en que cubrirías mi espalda, no que me apuñalarías por la espalda –Se volteó y se fue. 

–¿Qué vas a hacerme? 

–Nada –dijo Alexander–. Tienes quince minutos para irte de mi casa. Será mejor que no vuelva a oír de ti. 

–¡Te he sido leal por quince años! ¿Eso no vale nada para ti? 

Alexander se detuvo. 

–Lo hace. Es el único motivo por el que aún estás vivo. Sabes que no me gusta cuando mi gente empieza a pensar que sabe más que yo. No lo hacen –Y salió de la habitación. Ira y arrepentimiento revolviendo sus entrañas y haciéndole hervir la sangre. Maldita sea, Severus. Jodido idiota. 

Severus tenía razón en algo: incluso sin el muchacho, Alexander podía, y haría, pagar a Asmodeus Bane. El inglés era en última instancia el responsable de que Alexander hubiera perdido a dos hombres en los que había confiado con su vida: primero Jace, ahora Severus. 

Ciertamente, Asmodeus Bane iba a pagar. 

Pronto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

–¡Qué Carajos! –gritó John frustrado frente a la televisión cuando Arsenal nuevamente falló un gol. 

Sherlock Holmes escondió su sonrisa en el hombro de John. A diferencia de su novio, no sentía ningún amor por Arsenal, por lo que su constante imposibilidad de meter goles era bastante divertida para él. Sabía que era mejor no decirlo en voz alta de todos modos. 

La sonrisa de Sherlock se desvaneció cuando vislumbró a Magnus despatarrado en el otro sillón. “Despatarrado” probablemente no era la palabra adecuada para describir la forma en que su amigo estaba sentado: había algo rígido y poco natural en la postura de Magnus. No era la primera vez que Sherlock notaba eso en Magnus desde que regresó a casa. Sherlock no podía identificar que era. No era que Magnus luciera infeliz, en sí. No lo hacía. Sólo que había algo raro en él. A veces. 

Sherlock se mordió el labio. Pensó que ofreciéndole a Magnus un empleo en las empresas de su familia distraería su mente de lo que le había pasado. Mientras que parecía ayudar -Magnus claramente estaba feliz de hacer algo en lo que era bueno, y contento de no tener que depender de su padre- algo seguía estando mal. Magnus ya no era el mismo. Sherlock no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Le había dado algo de espacio a Magnus, no queriendo presionarlo hasta que estuviera listo para hablar. Pero ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Magnus regresó y todavía se reía del tema y lo evadía completamente. Era como si... como si algo le hubiera pasado mientras que estuvo en Rusia. Algo de lo cual Magnus no quería pensar, ni hablar. 

Sherlock se estremeció y se acurrucó más cerca de John, aspirando su familiar fragancia. 

John giró la cabeza. 

–¿Sherlock? 

Sherlock señaló con su vista hacia Magnus y susurró: 

–Tú también lo ves, ¿verdad? 

La mirada de John se movió hacia Magnus. Asintió. 

–¿Crees que le pasó algo mientras que esa gente lo retuvo? – dijo Sherlock, con cuidado de mantener la voz baja. 

John frunció el ceño. 

–Sherlock, unos criminales lo tuvieron secuestrado por dos meses. No fueron exactamente vacaciones. Es natural que luzca alicaído. 

–Eso creo –dijo Sherlock, pero no estaba convencido. Magnus era la persona más positiva y optimista que había conocido. Ser retenido por dos meses no debería haberlo afectado en semejante forma… si todo realmente hubiera sucedido como decía Magnus. 

–Quiero intentar hablar de nuevo con él –dijo Sherlock. 

John lo estudió antes de asentir. 

–Si te hace sentir mejor –dijo, besando una comisura de la boca de Sherlock y luego la otra– No es tu culpa, osito Sherlock. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

Sherlock enterró su rostro en el cuello de John, frotándolo en él. 

–Sí –dijo, sin demasiada convicción. Racionalmente, sabía que era muy poco probable que pudiera haber evitado el secuestro de Magnus, pero una parte de él se seguía preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiera sacado su culo de la cama e insistido en acompañar a Magnus a San Petersburgo. Si hubiera tenido un ánimo adecuado, habría hecho eso. Pero se había sentido tan como la mierda sin John, que no le había importado lo suficiente. Debería haber sido un mejor amigo. Magnus y él siempre se habían protegido las espaldas mutuamente. Tenían muy pocos secretos entre ellos… habitualmente. Por eso era que le preocupaba tanto el que Magnus no se abriera respecto a sus días de cautiverio. Magnus no era del tipo preocuparse en silencio. No era del tipo de preocuparse, punto final. 

–Hablaré con él ahora –dijo Sherlock, desenredando sus extremidades de John. 

Magnus lo miró inquisitivamente cuando Sherlock se sentó a su lado. 

–¿Todo bien? –dijo, viendo a John. 

Sherlock soltó una carcajada. 

–No estamos siempre pegados por la cadera, ¿sabes? 

Magnus resopló. 

–Podrían haberme engañado. Ustedes dos ya eran bastante desagradables antes, pero es completamente asqueroso ahora que están intercambiando fluidos corporales. Son como gemelos siameses que follan hasta la estupidez. Agh. 

Rodando los ojos, Sherlock le dio un codazo. 

–Sólo estás celoso, amigo. 

–Lo estoy –Magnus sonrió melancólicamente–. Sabes que siempre quise algo como lo que tienen tú y John. 

–Lo tendrás –dijo Sherlock con convicción, apretando el hombro de Magnus. No conocía una persona más adorable que Magnus. Era tan fácil amarlo y estaba tan dispuesto a dar amor–. Algún día, conocerás a un buen tipo que amará cada parte de ti y te tratará como mereces ser tratado. 

Negando con la cabeza, Magnus desvió la mirada. 

–No lo quiero algún día –dijo–. Lo quiero ahora. Lo necesito ahora, Sher. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, notando un extraño dejo de desesperación en la voz de Magnus. Se preguntó si los últimos meses eran responsables de ello; quizás los últimos acontecimientos lo hicieron percatarse de que la vida es corta. Sherlock no estaba seguro de si saltar a cualquier tipo de relación, tan rápido luego de una experiencia traumática, fuera saludable… pero quizás era exactamente lo que Magnus necesitaba. 

–¿Quieres salir esta noche? –dijo Sherlock–. Podríamos ir a ese club que te gusta. Hay muchos tíos calientes ahí. 

Magnus se lamió los labios y asintió, su flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos. 

Sherlock sonrió. Sabía que Magnus odiaba su cabello porque creía que lo hacía verse demasiado joven, pero en lo personal, Sherlock siempre pensó que se veía acariciable y suave, más ahora que solía llevarlo mas revuelto. 

Deslizo sus dedos por el cabello de Magnus, juguetonamente. 

–Casi olvidaba lo agradable que siempre me ha parecido tu cabello, Gatito –Y Magnus simplemente... se congeló. 

–¿Amigo? –dijo Sherlock, confundido. 

La mano de Magnus se disparó hacia su cabello. Lo alisó hacia atrás con timidez, incomodidad parpadeando en sus ojos cafés. 

–Sí –dijo con una risita–. Supongo que también lo olvidé. Lo arreglaré –Se puso de pie, luciendo vagamente desconcertado–. Los recogeré en un par de horas, ¿sí? 

Sherlock arqueó las cejas. 

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir esta noche? 

–Sí, totalmente –Magnus le disparó una sonrisa–. Estoy bien. Hasta más tarde, amigo –Y luego se fue… en la mitad del partido de fútbol que estaban mirando y sin siquiera despedirse de John. Síp, Magnus estaba totalmente bien. 

Más tarde esa noche, mientras que veía a Magnus acunar su bebida y rechazar a todos los chicos que intentaban sacarle conversación, la preocupación de Sherlock se profundizó. No era como si Magnus pareciera estar completamente desinteresado en conocer a alguien: hacía el esfuerzo, pero no parecía ser capaz de entusiasmarse demasiado sin importar lo atractivo que fuera el tipo. Como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre Magnus y esos hombres, y eso estaba empezando a enloquecer a Sherlock. Magnus estaba tan indiferente. Magnus siempre fue todo lo contrario. Era una persona sociable, cariñosa, con facilidad de palabra, con facilidad para hacer amistades. 

–Mira al tipo de la barra –Sherlock intentó nuevamente con un suspiro, señalando hacia el hombre en traje–. Te ha estado observando desde hace un rato –No tenía demasiada esperanza en ese tipo. Era un poco mayor que ellos, más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte. Parecía fuera de lugar en un club como este. 

Pero, para su sorpresa, la mirada de Magnus se detuvo en el tipo, algo similar al interés surgiendo en sus ojos por primera vez en la noche. Pasándose una mano por su pelo domesticado, Magnus encontró la mirada del extraño y sonrió. 

Mientras que el tipo empezó a abrirse camino hacia ellos, Sherlock le dio un codazo a Magnus. 

–¿Estás seguro? Es mucho mayor. 

Magnus asintió, sus largas pestañas ocultando la expresión abatida en sus ojos. 

Sherlock lo analizó pensativo. De hecho, podría funcionar. Magnus siempre fue mentalmente maduro para su edad, buscando una relación seria en vez de encuentros sin sentido. Sherlock podía imaginarlo sin esfuerzo casándose joven y teniendo un montón de niños… algo con lo que la mayoría de los chicos de veintitrés años no estarían dispuestos a comprometerse. Quizás un hombre mayor era más compatible con Magnus, que los chicos de su edad. 

Sherlock desvió la vista nuevamente hacia el tipo que se acercaba a ellos. Por algún motivo, le parecía conocido, pero por mucho que Sherlock esforzara su memoria no podía recordar de dónde. 

–Hola, soy Tyler –dijo el tipo, estrechando sus manos. 

–Sherlock –Se presentó a sí mismo. 

Tyler asintió cortésmente -parecía agradable- pero sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en Magnus, hambrientos y algo enamorados ya. Tomando eso como su señal para irse, Sherlock levantó su bebida y se excusó. 

Apoyado en una pared, tomó un sorbo de su bebida, alternando entre mirar a Magnus por el rabillo del ojo y revisar su teléfono. John debería regresar pronto... se había ido a recoger de una fiesta a su hermano menor, hace casi una hora. 

Media hora después, Sherlock frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Tyler y Magnus. Tyler ya tenía una mano en el muslo de Magnus. ¿No era eso algo rápido? 

Sherlock estudió el lenguaje corporal de Magnus, buscando alguna señal. Era difícil. Magnus estaba sentado quieto, con la mirada caída, dejando que Tyler tocara su muslo y deslizara una mano bajo su camisa. Aunque Magnus no estaba deteniendo a Tyler, había algo fuera de lugar en la escena. 

–Nunca te he visto por aquí. 

La voz desconocida obligó a Sherlock a apartar su atención de Magnus. 

–Lo siento, no estoy interesado –dijo distraídamente, no por primera vez en la noche. 

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas me viste –dijo el tipo juguetonamente, inclinándose hacia él y poniendo una mano en el bíceps de Sherlock. 

Irritándose, Sherlock estaba a punto de ubicar al tipo cuando un brazo abrazó sus caderas y lo jaló contra un amplio y conocido pecho. Sherlock se relajó inmediatamente. 

–Apenas te miró porque está tomado –dijo John, su cálido aliento cosquilleando en la oreja de Sherlock. 

–Ah. Lo siento, compañero –dijo el tipo, parpadeando hacia John y mirándolo con interés… una reacción bastante normal, considerando todas las cosas. 

Sherlock se echó a reír, observando al tipo irse a regañadientes. 

–Tal vez deberías intentar modelar –dijo, cerrando los ojos cuando John empezó a mordisquear su mandíbula–. Al menos te pagarían por ser admirado. 

–No querría ponerte celoso. 

Sherlock se echó a reír. 

–Si me pusiera celoso cada vez que alguien se babea al mirarte, me saldría una úlcera. Pueden mirar todo lo que quieran. Soy el único que puede tocar esto. 

–Sabía que me deseabas por mi cara bonita –dijo John con una falsa voz tristona. 

Sherlock se rio nuevamente, porque ambos sabían que no podría estar más alejado de la verdad. John fue su todo desde niños. 

–Eso y tu polla –dijo–. Estoy bastante encariñado con tu polla. John hizo una mueca contra su mejilla. 

–Mi polla también está bastante encariñada contigo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Magnus? 

–A la derecha. Con un tipo mayor en un traje oscuro. 

–No está ahí. 

¿Qué? 

Sherlock abrió los ojos. John tenía razón. La mesa en que estaban Magnus y Tyler estaba ocupada por otras personas ahora. 

–Estaba allí hace unos minutos –dijo, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación. Miró hacia la pista de baile pero tampoco pudo encontrarlos allí. 

–Quizá congeniaron y se fueron juntos –dijo John. 

Mordiéndose los labios, Sherlock negó con la cabeza. 

–No es el estilo de Magnus. Y no creo que se fuera con un extraño luego de lo que pasó. Y ha estado bebiendo. ¿Qué si Tyler se aprovecha de él? 

–Vayamos a chequear los baños primero –dijo John, tomando su mano y abriendo paso entre la multitud–. Llámalo. 

–No responde –dijo Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño hacia el teléfono. 

–Lo encontraremos –dijo John, apretando sus dedos–. Estoy seguro de que está bien. Probablemente está besuqueándose con el tipo en alguna parte. 

No encontraron a Magnus en ninguno de los baños. 

Sherlock estaba entrando un poco en pánico cuando decidieron revisar el callejón detrás del club. 

Dos siluetas estaban apretándose contra la pared, la más alta encerrando a la más pequeña. Sherlock reconoció el traje de Tyler. 

Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Su primer pensamiento fue que John tenía razón y Magnus estaba manoseándose con el tipo. Demonios, Tyler prácticamente estaba dejando seco a Magnus con su beso. 

–Deja de ser un calienta-pollas –Tyler disparó, con su mano deslizándose entre ellos–. Sabes que lo quieres –Se escuchó cierta pelea y luego Tyler maldijo–. Pequeña perra... 

John fue el primero en llegar. Apartó a Tyler de Magnus y lo golpeó contra la pared tan fuerte que Tyler gruñó de dolor. 

–Cuando alguien dice que no, significa no, cabrón –dijo John antes de golpear al tipo en el estómago. Tyler se dobló a la mitad, lloriqueando. Parecía jodidamente doloroso -los puños de John eran fuertes- pero Sherlock no sintió la más mínima pena por el tipo. 

–John, déjalo ir –dijo Magnus ronco, deslizándose por la pared y abrazándose las rodillas–. Es un imbécil, pero yo lo incité. No soy totalmente inocente. 

–Pero… 

–Sácalo de mi vista –susurró Magnus, mirando al suelo–. Por favor. 

Frunciendo el ceño, John miró a Sherlock. 

Sherlock sabía que había cosas que Magnus nunca diría frente a John. Su novio y Magnus se llevaban bastante bien, pero realmente no eran cercanos. Magnus era amigo de Sherlock desde niños, no de John. 

Sherlock observó la cabeza gacha de Magnus. 

–¿Nos das unos minutos, bebé? ¿Nos esperas en el coche? 

Asintiendo, John se fue, llevándose a Tyler agarrado del cuello. 

Cuando estuvieron solos, Sherlock se sentó junto a Magnus y puso una mano en su hombro. 

–¿Estás bien? –dijo, apretando el hombro de Magnus–. Se fue. Estás a salvo ahora. 

Una risa frágil escapó de la garganta de Magnus. 

–Sí –dijo, con la cabeza cayendo contra la pared–. Estoy a salvo. Tan jodidamente a salvo. 

Sherlock arqueó las cejas. 

–¿Por qué dejaste llegar tan lejos a ese gilipollas? Parecías incómodo cuando te estaba manoseando en la mesa. 

Magnus no respondió por un rato, con los ojos embotados y enrojecidos. 

Finalmente, dijo: 

–A veces me gusta fingir que no lo deseo, así que pensé... pensé que tal vez lo que necesitaba para dejar de sentirme tan… tan nervioso… podría ser a ese tipo forzándome a hacer lo que no quiero –Magnus volvió a reírse. Era un sonido horrible: vacío e incomprensible. Aterrorizó a Sherlock. Algo estaba mal, horriblemente mal–. Pero fue tan diferente –susurró Magnus, mirando el suelo–. ¿Por qué fue tan diferente? Seguía esperando y deseando que... esperando simplemente ser un pervertido. 

Ahora Sherlock estaba completamente confundido. Magnus hablaba sin sentido. 

–Se parecía tanto a él –murmuró Magnus, algo aborrecible, obsesivo y desesperado en su expresión–. Aunque los ojos estaban mal. 

Piel de gallina subió por la columna de Sherlock, una sensación de hundimiento surgiendo en su estómago. Ya sabía por qué Tyler le resultó tan familiar: se parecía a aquel magnate ruso con crueles ojos azules… el hombre que Magnus había ido a ver antes de ser secuestrado. Pero Magnus había negado la participación de Alexander Lightwood en su secuestro. Magnus había afirmado que no tenía idea sobre quiénes fueron sus captores o qué deseaban. ¿Por qué? 

–Conoces al responsable de tu secuestro –dijo Sherlock. No le gustaban las implicaciones de esto–. ¿Por qué mentiste al MI6? ¿A tu padre? ¿A todos nosotros? 

Los ojos de Magnus se volvieron hacia él, oscuros, dilatados y perdidos. 

–Si decía la verdad, debía enfrentarlo de nuevo –dijo, apenas moviendo los labios–. Sólo quiero olvidar que sucedió. No quiero verlo, ni pensar en él ni –se interrumpió, presionando sus nudillos contra los ojos–… quiero olvidar que sucedió. ¿Por favor? 

Con el corazón abatido, Sherlock atrajo a Magnus contra su pecho, abrazándolo. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué pensar. 

–Pero, ¿qué hay de Tyler? –dijo, porque debía hacerlo. Enterrar la cabeza en la arena podía ser peligroso–. ¿Y si vuelve a suceder, amigo? 

–No lo hará –dijo Magnus con firmeza, su voz resonando con convicción–. No fue por lo que vine aquí esta noche. Yo quería conocer a un buen tipo… no… no esto. No estaba buscando a alguien parecido a él. Lo odio, lo juro. 

Sherlock acarició el pelo de Magnus. Había crecido en el tiempo en que Magnus estuvo fuera. 

–Representa todo lo que odio –dijo Magnus. 

–Bien. 

–Era malo para mí. 

Sherlock no dijo nada, porque por supuesto que un hombre como Alexander Lightwood era malo para alguien tan amoroso como Magnus. 

–Me alegra no volver a verlo jamás –La voz de Magnus se quebró. 

–Bien –dijo Sherlock, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Pretendió no notar la humedad contra su pecho.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

–Me gustas, Magnus. 

Magnus levantó la mirada del plato y la barrió por el restaurante antes de fijarla en el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Los tranquilos y oscuros ojos de Dominic Bommer encontraron su mirada y la sostuvieron. 

Dominic tenía un rostro fuerte y hermoso, con estilizado cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y una boca firme y sensual. Su piel olivácea sugería alguna ascendencia mediterránea. Era sólo cuatro años mayor que Magnus, veintisiete años, pero tenía un aire tan sereno, decidido y confiado que parecía mayor. 

Fue Sherlock quien los presentó. Él y Sherlock... realmente no conversaron sobre lo que pasó hace una semana (a Magnus le gustaba pretender que su desmoronamiento en el callejón no había pasado), pero Sherlock parecía decidido a apartarlo de la mente de Magnus y había preparado un encuentro con Dominic, uno de sus muchos primos lejanos. Pese a descender de un linaje empobrecido de la familia de Sherlock, Dominic había hecho verdaderamente una carrera para sus veintisiete años y se había ganado una lujosa oficina, un piso arriba de la de Magnus en Grayguard. 

–¿Sí? –dijo Magnus, dándole a Dominic una sonrisa ladeada–. No sabría por qué. 

Dominic bebió su vino. 

–¿Estás buscando halagos? –Tenía una buena voz, sexy, grave y ronca. 

–Nop, sé que soy lindo –Magnus sonrió más amplio–. Es sólo que... Por lo que he escuchado de ti por parte de Sherlock, no respetas demasiado a las personas que nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca, lo que es algo gracioso. Estás emparentado con un montón de aristócratas. 

Dominic rio, pero no lo negó. 

–Deben ser los hoyuelos. Siempre tuve cierta debilidad por ellos. 

Magnus sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Estaban coqueteando, ¿no es así? Coquetear era bueno. Sherlock estaría tan orgulloso de él. 

La expresión de Dominic se puso seria. 

–Mira, voy a ser directo contigo. No quiero ninguno malentendido aquí. Quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página –miró a Magnus a los ojos–. Estoy cansado del ambiente de los clubs y las relaciones ocasionales. A esta altura, me gustaría tener un marido y un par de niños que malcriar – Dominic se encogió de hombros–. Realmente me gustas, pero si una relación seria no es lo que te interesa, es mejor que me lo digas ahora. 

Magnus tragó saliva, intentando luchar contra la ola de pánico. Esto estaba bien, ¿verdad? Era lo que había estado buscando. Dominic era atractivo y confiado sin ser arrogante, era firme sin ser dominante, era verdaderamente agradable sin parecer débil. Tenía una voz sexy y unos músculos agradables debajo del traje. 

También quería hijos. Dominic cubría todos los requisitos. Era prácticamente perfecto. El hombre de sus sueños. 

Magnus se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. 

Dominic sonrió, viéndose divertido. 

–No estoy proponiéndome ni nada –dijo, estirándose sobre la mesa y tomando la mano libre de Magnus. Su mano era grande y cálida–. No quiero que te espantes. Sólo digo que me gusta lo que veo… una sonrisa como la tuya no es mentirosa… y realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te gustaría llegar a conocerme? 

Era razonable. 

Magnus sonrió y asintió, tratando de ignorar el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago. 

El resto de la cita salió bastante bien. Era fácil hablar con Dominic. Era un buen oyente y un gran conversador. Era divertido, inteligente y atractivo. A Magnus le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. 

Después de la cena, Dominic le compró flores de camino al departamento de Magnus y lo besó castamente al final de su cita, con una mirada cariñosa y fascinada. 

En general, fue genial. 

Luego esa noche, mientras que Magnus miraba las hermosas rosas blancas en su mesita de noche, pensó que Dominic prácticamente era lo que había estado buscando toda su vida. 

Se durmió con una sonrisita en los labios, sintiéndose satisfecho y optimista sobre su próxima cita. 

Soñó con manos ásperas y posesivas, fríos ojos azules y un cuerpo pesado y caliente encima de él. Se despertó, sin aliento y jadeando, su cuerpo hormigueando de anhelo y hambre, del tipo que nunca había sentido antes. 

Lágrimas de ira brotaron de sus ojos. No era justo. No quería esto. Quería a Dominic. Quería soñar con Dominic, que era el epítome de todo lo que deseaba en un hombre. 

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Alexander ahora mismo. 

Magnus gimió frustrado. Deja de pensar en él, idiota. Había pasado un mes desde que Severus y Isabelle lo ayudaron a escapar. Dudaba que Alexander le dedicara algún pensamiento, e incluso si lo hiciera, probablemente sería porque estaba molesto de haber perdido una valiosa ventaja contra su padre. O quizás Magnus fue un peón tan insignificante que Alexander apenas notó o se preocupó por su fuga. 

Magnus odiaba cómo esa idea lo hacía sentir estúpidamente molesto. Sus díscolas emociones le demostraban que había hecho bien en escapar cuando lo hizo. Al ritmo en que iban, unos pocos días más con Alexander lo hubieran convertido en un juguete sexual sin cerebro, enamorado y feliz de estar encerrado y ser usado cuando su captor estuviera de humor. 

Había otra cosa que estaba constantemente en el fondo de su mente: había pasado un mes y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Aunque Magnus no esperaba que a Alexander le importara lo suficiente como para buscarlo y secuestrarlo de nuevo, sí esperaba que Alexander hiciera algo para vengarse de su padre. Pero hasta ahora, nada había pasado. La falta de reacción era un poco desconcertante. Incluso si a Alexander no le importaba Magnus, seguro que sí le importaba hacer pagar a su padre. ¿O no lo hacía? 

Suspirando, Magnus se giró sobre el estómago, abrazó su almohada y trató de enfocar sus pensamientos en Dominic, recordándose que los problemas de su padre ya no eran su preocupación. Había tomado la decisión. No quería tener nada que ver con la mafia, el narcotráfico o el mundo criminal en general. No conocía a su padre tan bien como para preocuparse demasiado por él como persona, y lo que había descubierto sobre él por Alexander, no le había precisamente simpatizado. No amaba a su padre, y su padre ciertamente no lo amaba a él. Esto último se había vuelto abiertamente obvio, cuando su padre había perdido rápidamente su interés en Magnus, cuando le dijo que no sabía nada sobre su secuestrador. 

“Eres un inútil”, fue lo único que Asmodeus Bane había dicho antes de irse. Magnus no dejaría que lo afectara -la falta de cariño de su padre no era nada nuevo- pero cuando Sherlock le ofreció un trabajo en su compañía, no lo dudó. Ya tuvo suficiente de intentar ser un buen hijo. Estaba tan harto. Su padre y Alexander podrían matarse mutuamente por lo que le importaba. Magnus no daba una mierda por ninguno de ellos. Iba a ser feliz. Iba a ser feliz y nunca tener que mirar por encima del hombro. 

Con eso en mente, Magnus cerró los ojos y pensó decididamente en la sonrisa de Dominic. 

A la mañana siguiente, el helicóptero de su padre se estrelló en Colombia.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Alexander se sentó frente a su escritorio en su oficina de Suiza, ojeando los titulares de los periódicos británicos que Clary le había traído. Su mirada se quedó atrapada en la primera página de uno de ellos. Una fotografía. 

–¿Algo interesante? –dijo. 

–No realmente –respondió Clary–. El funeral fue hace tres días. El SIS Británico sospecha de grupos organizados de criminales colombianos, pero no hay evidencias hasta ahora. 

Alexander zumbaba. 

–Ambos sabemos que no las habrá. López no es un aficionado. 

Clary alzó las cejas. 

–¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan amistoso con él? La última vez que lo comprobé, lo despreciabas. 

–Tiene sus usos – dijo Alexander. 

Una sonrisa divertida adornó el rostro normalmente serio de Clary. 

–Sí, hacer el trabajo sucio por ti, pensando que está siguiendo su propia agenda. 

Alexander le dio una mirada inexpresiva. 

–Bane lo embaucó. Yo sólo ayudé a López a averiguarlo. 

–Por la bondad de tu corazón, por supuesto. 

No valía la pena comentar nada, así que no lo hizo. 

–No pensé que realmente lo harías matar –dijo Clary. 

Alexander se encogió de hombros. 

–No puedo decir que esté triste por la muerte de Bane, pero no puedo tomar crédito por ello. Lo dejé a la discreción de López. No tengo tanta influencia en él, de todos modos –Esperaba que López fuera algo bruto con Bane, no que lo matara. Había sido un error de cálculo de su parte. 

Quizás por eso no había sentido ninguna satisfacción particular cuando le informaron de la muerte de Bane. 

Los labios de Clary se retorcieron. 

–Es muy raro que esté de acuerdo con López. El mundo está mejor sin ese traidor de mierda –sacudiendo la cabeza, Clary se volteó para irse. 

–Clary. 

Se detuvo y lo miró inquisitivamente. 

La mirada de Alexander regresó a la fotografía del funeral. 

–Descubre quién es este hombre –dijo, empujando el periódico sobre el escritorio para que pudiera verlo–. Todo sobre él. 

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Clary, sin que se le mueva una pestaña. Estaba acostumbrada a peticiones más extrañas. Era una Ex agente de la KGB con entrenamiento, después de todo. Muy poco podría perturbarla. 

Alexander se reclinó en su asiento. 

–El que tiene un brazo alrededor del hijo de Bane. 

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada. 

Él encontró su mirada con constancia. 

Pero ella no cuestionó sus órdenes. Siempre fue más sabia que Severus. Aunque era mayor que Alexander, por quince años, y lo había conocido por mucho más tiempo que Severus -había sido anteriormente guardaespaldas de su padre- Clary nunca se permitió a sí misma hablar tan libremente como Severus. Alexander sabía que ella lo apreciaba, pero era profesional hasta la médula. 

Cuando Clary se fue, Alexander se acercó al periódico. 

Miró con detenimiento la fotografía nuevamente. 

El muchacho no parecía particularmente destrozado por la muerte de su padre. Considerando lo que Alexander sabía sobre Bane, no podría decir que estuviera sorprendido. 

Magnus se veía... diferente. Su cabello estaba excesivamente aplastado y bien peinado detrás, su rostro pálido y en blanco, sus dorados ojos serios. 

Alexander encontró su propia mano aferrada al reposabrazos. 

Arrastró la mirada, enfocándose en el hombre alto que tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho y le estaba susurrando algo al oído de Magnus. Lucía más que amistoso. 

Arrugando el periódico con sus manos y arrojándolo a la basura, Alexander apretó los labios. 

Bane estaba muerto. El muchacho ya no era relevante. Cualquier plan que Alexander hubiese tenido con respecto al muchacho ya no era relevante. No necesitaba ninguna información del hombre que tenía sus manos sobre… 

Disgustado, Alexander interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. Quizás Severus tenía razón después de todo. Esto era inaceptable. 

Su teléfono sonó. 

–Encontré la información que me pediste –dijo Clary cuando respondió–. ¿Quieres que te reenvíe el archivo? 

A veces deseaba que Clary no fuera tan eficiente como lo era. 

–¿Alexander? –dijo cuándo no respondió. 

–No –dijo–. Sólo hazme un corto resumen. 

–Dominic Bommer –dijo Clary–. Veintisiete, Jefe del departamento de Gestión de Riesgos en Grayguard. Es la empresa de servicios financieros más importante del Reino Unido… 

–Conozco Grayguard –dijo Alexander–. Conocí a Laufey Holmes. Continúa. 

–Considerando todo, ha hecho una carrera impresionante, y parece haberlo logrado sin hacer enemigos. Según dicen, es firme en sus creencias, pero de trato bastante agradable. Posee una encantadora casa en Kensington y… –¿Orientación sexual? –dijo Alexander. 

Hubo un silencio en la línea. 

Finalmente, Clary respondió. 

–No es promiscuo, pero parece ser gay o bi. En una entrevista, mencionó que está buscando una relación seria. 

Alexander recogió un encendedor del escritorio. 

–¿La naturaleza de la relación con el hijo de Bane? 

–Parece ser algo reciente –dijo Clary luego de un momento–. Ha habido especulaciones en los medios británicos, pero no puedo confirmar nada aún... 

–No te molestes en hacerlo –dijo Alexander–. No es importante. 

Colgó y puso el teléfono en el escritorio, con mucho cuidado. 

Luego sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y giró la tapa del encendedor. Reclinándose en la silla, tomó una bocanada profunda, y luego otra. 

Así que el chico finalmente había encontrado a su hombre perfecto. Bien por él. 

Bien.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Magnus se sentó junto a la piscina, mirando la casa brillantemente iluminada. Podía escuchar las risas y la música, incluso desde aquí. Era el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de Sherlock y, ya que Sherlock estaba prácticamente viviendo con los Odinsons últimamente, su cumpleaños este año se celebraba en la casa de Thor. 

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, Magnus sonrió débilmente. Estaba feliz por su amigo, feliz de que todo por fin iba bien en su vida. La felicidad de Sherlock había sido peleada duramente y ganada. Era agradable ver que un amor tan fuerte realmente existía y que los “felices para siempre” no eran algo de los cuentos de hadas. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Magnus levantó la mirada hacia la luna. 

Probablemente debería volver a entrar. Pero Dios, ya estaba enfermo de estar en el extremo receptor de las miradas compasivas y preocupadas, como si padeciera una enfermedad terminal. Estaba harto de decirles a todos que estaba bien. Nadie le creía, de todos modos. 

No es como si Magnus no pudiera entender que les pasaba a todos. Hasta donde todos ellos sabían, él estuvo viviendo en el infierno por los últimos meses: primero su secuestro, luego el asesinato de su padre apenas un mes después de su escape. Era mucho. Realmente lo era. Pero lo estaba enfrentando. Estaba bien. ¿Por qué sus amigos no podrían entender que su compasión y preocupación excesiva le pesaban, recordándole cosas que prefería olvidar? 

Cómo el hecho de que probablemente fuera su culpa que su padre estuviera muerto. 

No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello, no pienses en ello. 

Un movimiento en la terraza le llamó la atención. Magnus sonrió ligeramente al notar las dos altas figuras allí, cada una en los brazos del otro. John y Sherlock se besaban bajo la luna llena, las manos de uno en el pelo del otro, las bocas voraces y tiernas a la vez. Se besaron como si se pertenecieran mutuamente. 

Debe ser agradable amar y sentirse amado. 

Al notar que se los estaba comiendo con la mirada, Magnus desvió la vista, hacia la lisa y oscura superficie de la piscina. Otra explosión de risas llegó desde el interior de la casa. Magnus se tragó un nudo súbito en su garganta. No por primera vez desde que regresó a Inglaterra, se sentía como un extraño entre sus amigos. No sentía que perteneciera aquí. 

Pero por otra parte, ya no estaba seguro de dónde pertenecía. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, podría ser uno de los motivos por los que se había aferrado a Dominic tan rápido. Dominic no lo conocía de antes. No sabía que Magnus era habitualmente mucho más alegre y fácil de tratar que ahora. Si Magnus estaba tranquilo y no tenía ganas de hablar, Dominic no pensaba nada al respecto. Dominic lo había apoyado a través del ajetreo casi surrealista, que prosiguió a la muerte de su padre, una presencia silenciosa y reconfortante a su lado, sin hacer preguntas ni juicios. Dominic era algo increíble. Magnus deseaba que estuviera aquí esta noche. Quizás entonces la gente dejaría de dedicarle esas miradas. Sin mencionar que Magnus... ¿podría extrañar a Dominic? Quizás. No estaban oficialmente juntos aún -Dominic no lo estaba apresurando, en consideración a la muerte de su padre- pero Magnus definitivamente extrañaba la coquetería sin complicaciones, y la sensación de seguridad que la presencia de Dominic le daba. 

Magnus se preguntaba si así sería como la gente empezaba a enamorarse. Esperaba que lo fuera. Dominic era un hombre en el que podría confiar para que no le rompiera el corazón. Era agradable, confiado, y refrescantemente directo y honesto. Antes de irse en un viaje de negocios a Japón, lo había mirado a los ojos y le dijo que esperaba una respuesta positiva de Magnus cuando volviera. Era algo arrogante pero encantadoramente honesto de su parte. Dominic no jugaba juegos mentales. Magnus adoraba eso de él. 

Detrás de él, una rama se quebró. 

Magnus se tensó, la piel de gallina corriendo por su columna vertebral mientras que lo llenó un peculiar estado de alerta. 

Contuvo la respiración, su corazón golpeando contra las costillas. Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum. 

Era una estupidez. No había nadie detrás de él. Estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra. Estaba de vuelta en casa. 

Él no podía estar allí. 

Una mano grande y callosa se envolvió en su cuello. 

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Magnus. No era posible. Estaba imaginándose cosas. Esto no podía estar pasando. 

Tragando, volteó la cabeza lentamente. 

Helados ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, y Magnus no podía respirar, ahogándose en sus profundidades frías, como un conejo atrapado en la trampa de un cazador. 

Podría gritar. John y Sherlock lo oirían fácilmente si lo hacía. 

–¿Me extrañaste, Solnyshko? –dijo una voz engañosamente suave. 

Magnus se lanzó hacia delante y selló sus labios juntos. Las manos de Alexander se aferraron a su cara, sus labios calientes quemándolo, su lengua invadiendo la boca de Magnus con una intensidad decidida, mientras la barba de Alexander dejaba rozaduras en la piel de Magnus. 

Dios, se sentía ahogarse, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y lo único que lo mantenía unido fuera la boca y las manos de Alexander. Gemiditos rotos escaparon de los temblorosos y hambrientos labios de Magnus -necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba tanto- con sus brazos enroscados al cuello de Alexander, su cuerpo tensándose, como una flor buscando alcanzar al sol. Las grandes manos de Alexander se deslizaron, descendiendo por la espalda de Magnus antes de apretar sus nalgas y levantarlo… 

Gimiendo contra la boca de Alexander, Magnus envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alexander y dejó que lo cargara... hacia algún sitio. Al menos creyó que se estaban moviendo, pero era difícil pensar, pensar era jodidamente imposible, cuando todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el deseo carnal y emocional. Sólo podía aferrarse a Alexander, moviendo sus ávidas manos por la ancha espalda de Alexander, tocando los músculos duros debajo de la camisa… y Dios, su boca sabía tan bien, olía tan bien, terroso y masculino, para nada como la costosa colonia que usaba Dominic… 

Joder, Dominic. 

Magnus apartó la boca, jadeando. 

–Espera… no puedo. 

Alexander lo empujó contra un muro de la casa, inmovilizándolo fácilmente con sólo sus caderas. Magnus se tragó un gemido cuando sus erecciones se frotaron. 

–¿Por qué no? –dijo Alexander, atrapando con los brazos la cabeza de Magnus, sus azules ojos clavados en los suyos. 

Magnus se lamió los hinchados e hipersensibles labios, sintiéndose mareado por la cercanía de Alexander. Pensar y hablar resultaba un desafío cuando lo único que deseaba era la boca de Alexander de vuelta sobre la suya. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Magnus susurró con la voz ronca, intentando obligar a sus piernas a desenredarse de la cintura de Alexander. Ellas se negaban a cooperar–. ¿Me estás acosando? Es bastante espeluznante, incluso para ti. 

–Estoy en Londres por negocios –dijo Alexander, torciendo los labios–. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acosarte, amor. 

Una ola de humillación lo barrió, antes de que Magnus pudiera entender que esa realmente no era una respuesta. 

–Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo, levantando la barbilla–. Ni siquiera es mi casa. 

Por un momento, Alexander no respondió. 

–No le dijiste a nadie que yo fui quien te secuestró. Quería preguntarte por qué. Por eso estoy aquí. 

Oh. 

Intentando ignorar la aplastante decepción en su vientre, Magnus se obligó a deslizar sus piernas hacia abajo. Todavía atrapado entre los brazos de Alexander, tomó una respiración profunda. 

–¿Fuiste tú? 

–¿Perdón? 

–¿Fuiste tú quien mató a mi padre? 

Algo cambió en la expresión de Alexander. 

–No –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. 

Magnus exhaló, la culpa que había estado cargando por un mes, finalmente cedía. Podría no haber amado a su padre, podría haberlo conocido mínimamente, pero aun así Asmodeus Bane era su papá. Lo había estado matando el pensar que podría ser en parte responsable de la muerte de su padre, porque no le había contado a nadie sobre el rol de Alexander en su secuestro. 

El alivio que sentía era tan grande que Magnus se encontró sonriendo. 

–Blyad (*la puta) –maldijo Alexander antes de inclinarse y chupar la piel de la mejilla de Magnus, donde estaba uno de sus hoyuelos. Continuó chupando. Le dejaría un chupón de seguro. 

–Detente –Magnus consiguió decir–. No estoy… no puedes. 

Alexander respiró contra su mejilla, sus dedos enterrándose en las caderas de Magnus. 

–¿Por qué no? 

–Estoy… estoy en una especie de relación –Por algún motivo, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Estúpido. Era tan estúpido. 

Todo su cuerpo protestaba cuando Alexander se alejó. 

La iluminación del farol no era lo suficientemente brillante como para permitirle distinguir la expresión de Alexander. 

–¿Una relación? –dijo Alexander. 

Sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo, Magnus asintió. Era una diminuta mentirita blanca, ¿verdad? Él y Dominic aún no estaban juntos, pero entendían que tentativamente lo estarían. Estaban saliendo. O algo así. 

–Él es genial –dijo Magnus–. Me gusta mucho. Por lo que no podría estar tonteando contigo incluso si tú no fueras… tú. No soy un tramposo. Desprecio el engaño. 

Alexander tuvo el coraje de parecer divertido. 

–Veo que sigues siendo el mismo tonto muchachito sentimental, con la cabeza colgada de las nubes. 

Magnus le clavó una mirada asesina. 

Alexander alisó las arrugas del entrecejo de Magnus con el pulgar. 

–¿Esa mirada de gatito disgustado debería ser intimidante? – dijo, su tono burlón contradiciendo al hambre en su mirada. Era un contraste tan inquietante: Alexander le hablaba con tanta burla y aun así lo miraba como si quisiera consumirlo. 

–Te aborrezco –dijo Magnus. 

Alexander torció una comisura. 

–¿Por eso me estás acariciando, amor? 

Magnus bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, viendo traicionado a sus propias manos acariciar el pecho de Alexander. Apartó sus manos y las empuñó a sus lados. 

–Es alguna estupidez del Síndrome de Estocolmo –dijo, parpadeando rápidamente cuando las lágrimas de rabia llenaron sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba mal en él? Finalmente había conocido a un hombre increíble, alguien con quien podría construir una vida. ¿Por qué carajos tenía ganas de enterrar su cara en el pecho de Alexander, aferrarse a él con sus cuatro extremidades, y rogarle que lo llevara lejos? 

–Mi padre está muerto –dijo Magnus con firmeza–. Tu amigo fue vengado. Ya no tienes motivos para jugar conmigo –encontró la mirada de Alexander y susurró, su voz encrudecida por la honestidad–. Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto? No puedes ser tan cruel. 

Alexander puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. 

–No estoy haciendo nada, cachorro –dijo en un tono muy suave–. No vine aquí para esto. Tú fuiste el que se me arrojó encima al momento de verme. 

Alegrándose de que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo, Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

–Es el Síndrome de Estocolmo. Voy a ver a un terapeuta y superarlo. 

–No suenas muy convencido. 

–Estoy seguro de ello –dijo Magnus, levantando la barbilla–. Si no estuviera enfermo, nunca engañaría a Dominic. Nunca engaño a mis parejas. 

–Engañar implica una relación con compromiso –dijo Alexander – ¿Se te ocurrió que podrías no estar lo suficientemente comprometido con ese... ejemplo de perfección? –Se acercó nuevamente a Magnus y se inclinó hasta que sólo media pulgada separaba sus rostros. Su aliento cepillando en la mejilla de Magnus–. Quizás tu cuerpo sabe a quién le pertenece. 

Los párpados de Magnus se volvieron pesados y su cuerpo se sentía débil. 

–No –logró decir. 

–Estás temblando, amor, y ni siquiera te estoy tocando. 

Magnus tragó duro, luchando contra la insensata urgencia de reclinarse en Alexander. Estoy saliendo con Dominic. Te odio. 

Los dientes de Alexander rozaron su mandíbula. 

–¿A quién le perteneces, bebé? 

Magnus casi gimoteó. 

–¿Te tocó? –preguntó Alexander– ¿Te folló? 

Magnus deseó poder decirle que sí, sólo para hacerlo callar. 

–Mi padre murió –susurró–. El sexo era lo último en mi cabeza. 

–¿De verdad? –dijo Alexander besando la mejilla de Magnus. Dios, sus labios, su barba–. Te recuerdo diferente. Siempre fuiste una pequeña putita, siempre deseando una polla–. Chupó en la mandíbula de Magnus, sus dientes enterrándose en la carne. 

Por tu polla, estuvo cerca de decir Magnus, reprimiendo otro gemido. 

–¿Por qué te importa? –dijo en cambio, abriendo los párpados con algo de esfuerzo–. ¿Por qué te importa si ya follamos o si no lo hicimos? Yo era un juguete para ti. Un peón. Pero ahora el juego terminó. El rey fue derribado. ¿Para qué necesitas un peón? 

Alexander se apartó. 

–Tienes razón: no lo hago. Ya no me eres útil. 

Magnus pegó una sonrisa en su cara. 

–Exactamente. Así que, por favor, por favor, no me arruines esto. Tengo muchas esperanzas en nuestra relación. Él es bueno, es agradable y es amable conmigo. Tenemos intereses en común. Me gusta mucho –Puede ofrecerme lo que tú no puedes –ni quieres- darme, nunca. 

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Alexander palpitó. 

–No estoy interesado en arruinar tu relación ideal. Pero antes de casarte con tu Señor Perfecto, quizás deberías considerar revisar su casa en busca de animales callejeros. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

–¿Qué? 

–Eres demasiado confiado e idealista –dijo Alexander, mirándolo con evidente disgusto–. Prueba vivir la vida asumiendo que todo el mundo es un cabrón. Algunas personas sólo lo esconden mejor que otras. 

–Esa es una forma muy triste de vivir –dijo Magnus suavemente. 

Alexander negó con la cabeza. 

–No vengas llorando a buscarme cuando te lastimen. 

Magnus parpadeó, una sensación divertida asentándose en su estómago. 

–No sabía que tuviera la alternativa. 

Los Labios de Alexander se tensaron. 

–No lo es –miró un instante a Magnus antes de decir–. Adiós, Gatito –Y se volteó. 

Algo similar al pánico ahogó la garganta de Magnus. 

–Ya ni siquiera soy lo que tu hiciste de mi –se oyó decir. 

Alexander lo volvió a mirar. Su mirada hizo a Magnus sentir muy inhibido por su cabello aplastado y su aburrida, segura, ropa. No se veía para nada como el chico de pies descalzos y cabello revuelto en brillantes y extravagantes camisas que Alexander estaba acostumbrado a ver. 

–Adiós, Gatito –dijo Alexander, su tono algo diferente, algo apretado, antes de perderse en la noche. 

Magnus se reclinó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, intentando tragar el grueso nudo de su garganta. 

Adiós.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Magnus apenas durmió esa noche, sacudiéndose y moviéndose, y se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose cansado y frustrado pero con una determinación iracunda corriéndole por las venas. Iba a borrar a Alexander Lightwood de su mente. 

La doctora Catarina Loss era una mujer de mediana edad, con inteligentes ojos marrones enmarcados en un delgado par de anteojos. Su oficina estaba decorada con buen gusto y, aun así, se las arreglaba para parecer cómoda y acogedora. Magnus se sintió cómodo instantáneamente cuando ella le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse. 

Por media hora, sólo lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, mientras el tropezaba con su historia. Le contó todo. No tenía mucho sentido buscar ayuda psicológica si uno no tenía intenciones de ser honesto.   
El rostro de Catarina lucía medianamente comprensivo mientras que Magnus describía su problema, pero, para su decepción y confusión, no estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo en que él sufría del Síndrome de Estocolmo. 

–Mientras que estoy de acuerdo en que el aislamiento y el evidente desequilibrio de poder en la relación con su secuestrador no podría ser saludable para ti, no presentas el comportamiento típico de alguien con el síndrome –dijo–. No estás justificando a tu secuestrador. No crees que normalmente sea un buen tipo. Fuiste capaz de escapar. Cada caso es distinto, por supuesto, pero las víctimas del Síndrome de Estocolmo generalmente, ni siquiera desean ser rescatados –Su mirada no lo juzgaba cuando añadió suavemente–. En cuanto al desequilibrio de poder en su relación, entiendo que provenía de sus preferencias sexuales, ¿verdad? 

Magnus sólo pudo tartamudear y sonrojarse. Nunca había hablado de sus fantasías y perversiones con alguien que no fuera Alexander; hablar de ello con una mujer de la edad de su madre, era bastante embarazoso. 

–¿Usaron palabras seguras? –dijo Catarina. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Magnus asintió. 

-¿Por qué crees que te ofreció palabras de seguridad en vez de sólo tomar lo que quería? 

Magnus se encogió de hombros. 

–Me dijo que no lo excitaba violar a nadie, y yo le creí, pero probablemente también buscaba hacerme confiar en él. 

Ella sonrió. 

–Eso es lo que quiero decir, Magnus: eres capaz de pensar críticamente en lo que respecta a tu captor, cuestionas sus motivos en vez de confiar ciegamente en él. Eso es muy bueno. Es saludable. 

Magnus se encogió un poquito. 

–Pero sí confiaba en él, al menos en la cama. Me hacía sentir lo suficientemente seguro como –Su piel se recalentó– para… 

Catarina no se inmutó. 

–¿Para jugar escenas de violación con él? 

Magnus nunca se había sentido tan mortificado, en toda su vida. 

–Ahmm… 

La mirada que Catarina le dedicó era amable y divertida. 

–No te avergüences, no es nada que no haya escuchado antes. Muchas veces, las fantasías de la gente exceden los límites de lo que consideran que deberían sentir, quedando por fuera de lo que consideran normal. Fantasías de violación o fantasías de seducción forzada, son en realidad de las fantasías sexuales más comunes tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Mientras que ambas partes den su consentimiento y usen palabras de seguridad, no hay nada malo con esos juegos –Hizo una pausa, observándolo con calma–. Sin embargo, el hecho de que te sintieras lo suficientemente seguro con tu captor como para hacer eso, muestra un grado de confianza que uno no suele sentir hacia su captor. ¿Puedes explicar por qué confiaste en él? 

Magnus se encogió de hombros, buscando las palabras. 

–Yo... yo no lo sé. Él me asustaba al principio, pero también era... diferente a sus hombres. Siempre he sido bastante buen juez del carácter. Podría decirse que tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para no incurrir en la violencia física sin una buena razón –Se pasó una mano por su cabello. No lo había aplastado esa mañana. Todavía estaba inseguro del motivo. Aclarándose la garganta, Magnus continuó–. Hasta su llegada, los guardias me usaban de bolsa de boxeo cuando se embriagaban. Él terminó con eso, me mudó a una habitación cómoda, me dio comida y... sí. 

Catarina frunció algo el ceño. 

–¿Y empezaste a verlo como a tu salvador? 

Magnus se rio entre dientes. 

–Estoy bastante convencido de que era su objetivo. Quiero decir, nunca me dijo cómo pensaba usarme, pero estoy seguro de que quería manipularme para necesitarlo y confiar en él. Pensé que si estaba tratando de ganarse mi confianza, no era previsible que le interesara herirme después. De una forma retorcida, el hecho de que sospechara de él me hacía a la vez sentirme seguro con él, físicamente. Y bueno –bajó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, viéndose los dedos–… me sentía tan atraído por él que tenía problemas para pensar. Era todo instinto, para ser honesto. 

–Ya veo –dijo, sin ningún juicio en la voz–. ¿Alguna vez has pensado o fantaseado con tener una relación con él? 

Magnus se congeló. 

–Por supuesto que no –dijo luego de un momento, todavía mirándose las manos. 

–Magnus – dijo ella–. Necesito que seas honesto conmigo. ¿Estás siendo totalmente honesto conmigo ahora? 

–Estoy siendo honesto –dijo con brusquedad. 

Ella no dijo nada. 

Él tomó una profunda respiración. 

–Lo lamento –dijo, haciendo una mueca–. Es sólo que... Él y yo... nosotros... siempre supe que no iba hacia ninguna parte. Él es todo lo que yo no quiero. Mi padre era igual que él: siempre ocupado, distante, con el corazón frío y manipulador. Nunca tuvo tiempo para mi madre o para mí. Éramos prácticamente extraños el uno para el otro. No quiero eso para mis hijos. Quiero amor. Quiero un marido amoroso y atento que me ponga en primer lugar. Alguien que me cuide –sintió una profunda vergüenza apenas lo dijo. Ahora Catarina probablemente adivinaría que tenía un fetiche sobre un “Papi” por sobre sus otras extrañas perversiones. 

–Mencionaste que estás saliendo con alguien –dijo. 

–Algo así –dijo Magnus, aliviado por el cambio de tema–. Dominic. Es genial. Quiero decir, no estamos oficialmente juntos aún ni nada, pero salimos unas cuantas veces. Tenemos intereses en común. Desea las mismas cosas que yo. 

–Ya veo –parecía pensativa–. ¿Te sientes seguro con él? 

Magnus asintió. 

–Seguro, ha sido de mucho apoyo y muy atento. 

–¿Dirías que confías lo suficiente en él como para interpretar una escena de violación? 

Magnus palideció. 

–¿Qué...? –dijo antes de toser–. Sólo lo conozco desde hace un mes. Es algo pronto. Ni siquiera hemos hecho algo más que besarnos. 

Catarina asintió, con una expresión ilegible. 

–Muy bien. Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Magnus. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Magnus, parpadeando–. Pero... pero no hiciste nada para... –Curarme de él. 

Ella levantó las cejas, mirándolo. 

–Tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo –dijo Magnus sonando ronco–. Haga que se detenga. Por favor. 

Su rostro reflejaba simpatía. 

–Como ya dije, lo tuyo no es un caso típico de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Mantenías el sentido de tí mismo. No te engañabas sobre sus motivos. Deseabas escaparte y lo hiciste. Estás tratando de continuar con tu vida personal en vez de enfocarte en tu captor. Estás convencido de que él es completamente malo para ti. Eres capaz de ver sus faltas con claridad –Ella sonrió–. No necesitas mi ayuda, Magnus. Eres fuerte. 

No lo soy, pensó mientras dejaba su despacho. Realmente no lo soy. 

Quizás debería haberle contado a Catarina que en vez de confiar en el tipo con el que estaba saliendo, Magnus pensaba en Alexander y en lo que este le había dicho sobre Dominic. Había intentado honestamente no pensar en la advertencia de Alexander, pero no pudo evitarlo. Pese a todos los defectos de Alexander, nunca le había mentido. ¿Por qué le mentiría Alexander sobre Dominic? ¿Con qué fin? 

Así fue como Magnus se encontró, más tarde ese día, tocando el timbre en casa de Dominic, incluso cuando su dueño todavía estaba en Japón. 

Miró alrededor. No había estado en la casa de Dominic anteriormente. Era una bonita y pintoresca casa en un gran barrio. Magnus se podía imaginar fácilmente viviendo allí. Podía fácilmente imaginarse a un par de dulces niños jugando en el jardín. 

La puerta se abrió. 

Magnus parpadeó. 

El tipo –realmente un niño- que estaba al otro lado era bastante bonito. Delgado, alto y con piernas largas, tenía un desordenado cabello rojo oscuro, piel pálida y grandes ojos verdes del tipo gatuno con las pestañas más largas que Magnus hubiera visto. No podía tener más de dieciocho años pero, claramente, Magnus sabía de primera mano cuan engañosas podrían ser las apariencias. 

Algo semejable al reconocimiento parpadeó en los profundos ojos del pelirrojo. 

–Dominic no está en casa –dijo el muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Magnus. 

Parpadeando, Magnus caviló unos instantes antes de volver a tocar el timbre. 

–Debo haber confundido el día en que regresaba –dijo cuándo la puerta se abrió. Le sonrió brillantemente al chico– Soy Magnus. No sabía que Dominic tuviera un pariente viviendo con él. 

El muchacho se burló. 

–No soy su pariente. Y sé quién eres. 

Magnus inclinó la cabeza. 

–Entonces me tienes en desventaja, compañero. 

–Soy Sam –dijo el pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes refulgentes–. Vivo aquí. 

Eso era bastante obvio. 

–¿Te importaría explicarme? –dijo Magnus, aún con una sonrisa débil, pero estaba bastante seguro de no estar imaginando la oleada de hostilidad proveniente del muchacho. O el chico era gruñón por naturaleza o tenía algo personal contra Magnus. Magnus estaba inclinado a pensar que era esto último. 

–No –Nuevamente la puerta se cerró de golpe en la cara de Magnus. 

Correcto. 

Magnus se giró y encaró hacia su coche. 

Luego esa noche, cuando Dominic lo llamó por Skype, Magnus decidió sacar el tema. 

–Me equivoqué de fecha y fui a tu casa esta tarde –dijo Magnus. –Conocí a Sam. 

La postura relajada de Dominic no cambió. Sonrió, aunque había cierta sorpresa en su rostro. 

–¿Conociste a Sammy? No lo mencionó cuando hablé con él. 

–Sí –dijo Magnus–. Nunca mencionaste que no vivías solo. 

Dominic exhaló, evaluando su cara. 

–No lo mencioné porque no es fácil de explicar. Algunas personas lo interpretan mal. 

Magnus tenía una sonrisa torcida. 

–Me gustaría pensar que no soy sólo “alguna persona”. 

–Espero que no lo seas –dijo Dominic, con sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados centrados en los labios de Magnus–. Me gusta tu cabello, por cierto. Te ves diferente así. 

El deseo en la mirada de Dominic hizo a Magnus sentirse algo incómodo. Se dijo a sí mismo que la incomodidad desaparecería luego de que permitiera a Dominic algo más que unos cuantos besos castos. Aun así, el hecho de que no se sintiera particularmente culpable por haber besado ayer a Alexander era bastante preocupante. No se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo. 

–Cuando conocí a Sam –empezó a contar Dominic, regresando la mirada a los ojos de Magnus–, era un niño sin hogar, medio muerto de hambre. Lo llevé a casa. Le ofrecí un hogar –Se encogió de hombros–. Eso es prácticamente todo. 

–¡Oh! –dijo Magnus–. Eso es... extremadamente dulce. 

Dominic negó con la cabeza. 

–Realmente no. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si lo hubieras visto por entonces. 

–Dijiste que algunas personas lo interpretaban mal. ¿Por qué? El apuesto rostro de Dominic se descompuso en una mueca. 

–Porque la gente piensa con sus traseros. Sí, sé que parece extraño. Vive conmigo, soy abierto sobre mi sexualidad, y soy mucho mayor que él. No estamos emparentados y aun así pago por su educación -pago todos sus gastos- así que por supuesto, la gente empieza a asumir un montón de mierda. Sammy es heterosexual, y es un niño, y yo no soy un jodido pedófilo, pero algunas personas todavía creen que soy su Papito Rico –Dominic rió, como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que hubiera escuchado. 

Magnus no se reía con él. 

–¿Estás seguro de que no lo eres? –murmuró–. Si lo entendí correctamente, las relaciones entre “Papis Ricos” y “Bebés Dulces” no son necesariamente sexuales. 

La sonrisa de Dominic se desvaneció. 

–Estoy seguro –dijo, con un borde afilado surgiendo en su voz–. Sam no se queda conmigo por mi dinero. Soy su familia. 

–Lo lamento –dijo Magnus, intentando no demostrar su sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Dominic no se comportaba suave y considerado en torno a él–. Sólo lo pregunto porque él no parecía estar feliz de verme. Parecía... algo amenazado. 

Dominic suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro. 

–Sammy es inseguro. Cree que voy a deshacerme de él cuando inicie mi propia familia –miró a los ojos de Magnus–. Está equivocado. No se va a ninguna parte, sin importar lo que alguien piense. 

Indirecta entendida. 

Magnus forzó una sonrisa y cortó la conversación, alegando estar cansado. Cerró el Skype y se desmoronó de espaldas en las almohadas, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. No acababa de imaginarse a Dominic advirtiéndole, sin dejar lugar a dudas, que la presencia de Sam en su casa era innegociable, incluso si se comprometieran en su relación. Y Alexander le había insinuado que las cosas no eran tan inocentes como lo había hecho sonar Dominic. 

Por amor de Dios. 

Magnus gimió, girando sobre el estómago y enterrando el rostro en la almohada. ¿Por qué confiaba en la palabra de Alexander por sobre Dominic? No debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Si Dominic actuaba protector con el niño sin techo al que le había ofrecido un hogar, era algo simplemente admirable. Con seguridad, reflejaba algo bueno de su personalidad. Eso demostraba que sería un padre genial y cariñoso algún día. Dominic era perfecto. Estaba actuando estúpidamente al dudarlo. En cuanto Dominic regresara de Japón, lo que sucedería mañana, Magnus debería decirle que sí: que le gustaría emprender una relación con él. No tenía sentido posponerlo. 

Tomada la decisión, cerró los ojos y esperó no tener más sueños. 

Pero los sueños vinieron. 

En su sueño, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el encantador jardincito de Dominic. Las risitas de un niño alcanzaron sus oídos. Magnus sonrió, viendo a un niño pequeño, regordete y con el cabello oscuro, correr hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Magnus lo atrapó, riendo, y alzó a la adorable criatura por sobre su cabeza. El niño chillaba, con sus azules ojos iluminados de placer. 

* * * * * 

El siguiente día no empezó bien para Magnus. Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana en la oficina de su padre –todavía no podía pensar en ella como suya- lidiando con cosas que requerían su atención inmediata e ignorando estoicamente las miradas condescendientes y desconfiadas en los rostros de sus empleados más antiguos. No era fácil, considerando que era evidente que algunas cosas, sobre cómo se dirigía la empresa, no tenían demasiado sentido, lo cual probablemente tuviera mucho que ver con el lado extraoficial de los negocios de su padre. Eso le hacía doler la cabeza. Cualquier investigación por su parte, podría destapar una lata repleta de gusanos que Magnus no estaba seguro de estar preparado para enfrentar ahora mismo. 

Finalmente, enfermo y cansado por todas las complicadas maniobras y horas de negociaciones, Magnus abandonó las oficinas de la compañía bastante tarde y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la casa de Dominic. Se suponía que Dominic llegaría en cualquier momento y Magnus quería estar presente cuando lo hiciera. 

A Magnus le habría gustado decir que no podía esperar para ver a Dominic, pero eso no era verdad. Antes de comprometerse con nada, quería observar a Dominic interactuando con Sam. Porque, sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, algo en todo este asunto lo hacía sentir incómodo. Contrariamente a la opinión de Alexander, Magnus no era un ingenuo niño con la cabeza en las nubes… ya no. Sí, aún creía en lo bondad intrínseca de la gente, y siempre sería un optimista de corazón, pero luego de su decepcionante relación con Neville, quien había resultado ser casado, sería un idiota de confiar tan ciegamente de nuevo. 

Cuando Magnus bajó de su coche, se encontró a Sam sentado en el porche de la casa de Dominic, con un cigarrillo entre los labios. –Hola –dijo Magnus, acercándose al chico. 

Sam estiró sus largas piernas hacia el frente, básicamente bloqueando el acceso al porche. Ojos verde esmeralda observaban a Magnus con dureza. 

–Dominic todavía no está en casa. 

–Lo sé –dijo Magnus, evaluando al muchacho–. Pero debería estar llegando dentro de la próxima media hora. 

–Estará agotado luego del largo vuelo –dijo Sam. 

Magnus casi se echó a reír. La descarada aversión del chico era algo hilarante. Y Sam realmente era un niño… podría ser más alto y ancho de hombros que Magnus, pero no había forma de que tuviera más de dieciocho años, quizás era incluso más joven. 

–Me siento como si hubiera matado a tu cachorro o algo –dijo Magnus aligerando la situación y sonriendo un poco. No podía recordar la última vez en que le había desagradado tanto a alguien–. ¿Qué te hice? 

Sam tomó una seca de su cigarrillo. 

–No me gustan los ricos gilipollas de cara bonita que utilizan a Dominic y le dan falsas esperanzas. Se merece algo mejor. 

Magnus frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. 

–No lo estoy utilizando. 

–Por favor –dijo Sam, burlándose–. Cuando vivía en las calles, vi muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Aprendí a leer a la gente. He visto fotos de ti y Dominic. Nunca te ves como si él te atrajera, como si estuvieses enamorado. Hay algo insensible y calculador como la mierda en la forma en que lo miras. Obviamente, no puedes estar tras su dinero –miró a Magnus–. No logro descubrir que es lo que buscas, pero no confío en ti. 

Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, repentinamente incómodo. 

–No lo estoy usando –repitió, aunque era consciente de que ya no sonaba tan seguro. Era cierto que había escogido a Dominic con la mente, no con el corazón, ¿pero eso era algo tan malo? Estaba harto de ver sus sueños aplastados una y otra vez. Claramente su corazón no tenía idea de lo que le convenía. Y no era como si hubiera engañado a Dominic en cualquier cosa: le había dicho a Dominic que se convertiría en su novio únicamente cuando estuviera absolutamente seguro de lo que quería. Hasta entonces, sólo estaban saliendo casualmente. 

–¿No lo haces? –dijo Sam, arqueando sus oscuras cejas rojas– ¿Estás diciendo que tienes, algo como, sentimientos por él? Por favor. 

Magnus le dio una mirada inexpresiva. ¿Quién se creía que era este chico? 

–No, no estoy diciendo que tengo sentimientos profundos, pero realmente dudo que él tenga sentimientos profundos hacia mí, tampoco. Nos gustamos, hemos estado saliendo por un mes, pero con la muerte de mi padre, apenas tuvimos tiempo de tener citas apropiadas y enamorarnos. Así no es cómo funcionan las relaciones entre adultos, Sam. 

El muchacho bufó. 

–¿Entonces nunca has deseado a nadie tan mal como para no preocuparte sobre cuanto lo conoces? 

Desviando la vista, Magnus se frotó la nuca. 

–Atracción física y amor no son lo mismo. 

–Salvo que seas asexual, y sé que no lo eres, no puede haber amor romántico sin atracción física –contrarrestó Sam–. Y si realmente lo quisieras, no lo dejarías esperando por un mes. Nick es un partidazo –El chico parecía ofendido por Dominic. Era raro y adorable. 

Antes de que Magnus pudiera decir algo, oyó a un automóvil acercándose. 

El rostro entero de Sam se iluminó, sus ojos verdes centelleaban –por una jodida que centelleaban. Magnus no necesitaba preguntar quién estaba llegando. 

–¡Nick! –Sam se paró de un salto y corrió hacia el hombre alto que descendía del vehículo. Sam tropezó, sus largas piernas simpáticamente torpes, recordándole a Magnus a una jirafa bebé. 

Dominic se quitó los anteojos de sol y sonrió, abriendo los brazos justo cuando Sam chocaba contra él y abrazaba con entusiasmo al hombre mayor. 

–Muy bien, déjame verte –dijo Dominic, apartándose para ver al muchacho–. ¿Has crecido otra pulgada en una semana? A este ritmo, pronto serás más alto que yo. 

–¡Te extrañé! –anunció Sam, dándole otro abrazo. 

Una suave sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Dominic. Le devolvió el abrazo, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza del chico. –Yo también, Sammy –dijo, con la voz repleta de afecto. 

Magnus los observó con un sentimiento de opresión creciente en la boca del estómago. No eran celos. Era algo peor. Era decepción y envidia. 

Dominic finalmente notó a Magnus y le sonrió por encima del hombro de Sam. Era una sonrisa diferente a la que le había dado a Sam. Estaba claramente complacido por ver a Magnus y apreciaba lo que veía, pero eso era todo. 

Magnus sonrió vagamente. 

–Hola. 

Dominic soltó al muchacho en sus brazos y encaró hacia él. 

–Oye. Estaba pensando llamarte. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. No es que no me alegre verte –Se inclinó para rozar los labios de Magnus con los suyos, pero Magnus volteó la cabeza para que el beso aterrizara sobre su mejilla. Dominic retrocedió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño–. ¿Todo está bien? 

Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su propio pecho. 

–Yo... no creo que quiera ser tu novio. 

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Dominic. 

–¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? 

Quitándose el flequillo de los ojos, Magnus se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. 

–Yo solo... tuve mi dosis de malas relaciones. Mi primer novio resultó ser casado y con niños. Mi segundo novio me dejó por alguien más pervertido cuando me negué a hacer algunas cosas que él quería hacer. El tercero enloqueció y me dejó cuando le dije que a mi realmente no me gustaban las relaciones ocasionales y querría una familia en algún momento. El cuarto se aterrorizó cuando descubrió quién era mi padre –Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a Dominic–. Y mi padre siempre tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer que ser un papá para mí. Probablemente ahora entiendas el panorama. 

Los oscuros ojos de Dominic parecían pensativos. 

–Quieres un hombre completamente comprometido contigo – dijo. 

–Quiero a un hombre que escuche y entienda mis ideas, un hombre que me ponga primero en su vida y cuide de mí –dijo Magnus en voz baja, sintiendo una punzada de culpa–. Realmente me gustas, Dominic, pero parece que tampoco eres ese hombre. 

Dominic miró hacia Sam, quien los observaba con preocupación mal disimulada. 

–¿Esto es sobre Sammy? No es lo que parece. Sólo es un niño. 

–No es un niño –dijo Magnus con una risotada–. Abre los ojos. Tiene apenas unos cinco o seis años menos que yo –Negó con la cabeza–. Y no importa, de todas formas. Incluso si realmente no es lo que parece, es extremadamente importante para ti. Y tal vez es egoísta de mí parte, pero estoy cansado de ser quien recibe migajas de atención y afecto. Ya estuve allí, hice eso, y tengo la camiseta de recuerdo. Creo que me merezco algo más. Todos lo hacemos. Tú también –Y no estoy seguro de poder darte eso.   
Quizás Sam tenía razón después de todo. 

Dominic lo estudió unos instantes antes de inclinarse y besar a Magnus en la mejilla, junto a su boca. 

–Realmente me gustas, Hoyuelos. Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme. 

Asintiendo, Magnus se alejó. 

–Gracias por todo, Nick –dijo suavemente–. Y perdóname si te di falsas esperanzas. No quise hacerlo. Realmente creí que podríamos funcionar… que podría enamorarme de ti –Dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a Dominic–. Eres algo así como todo lo que siempre busqué en un hombre. Pero estoy empezando a ver que no es suficiente. Así que, sí, lamento si te hice ilusionar sin querer. 

Dominic se rio, sus dientes blancos casi enceguecedores encontraste con su piel olivácea. 

–Tener a un tipo precioso y dulce en mis brazos no fue exactamente una pesadilla para mí. 

–Adulador –dijo Magnus riendo, besándolo en la mejilla–. Tengo que irme antes de que tu Sammy me asesine por tratar de robarle a su Papito Rico. 

–Ja-ja, desopilante –dijo Dominic suspirando. 

Magnus solo sonrió, saludó a Sam y se fue. Se encaminó hacia su coche, su sonrisa marchitándose a cada paso que daba. 

Sí. Sólo otra relación fallida. Al menos esta vez la había terminado antes de que alguien saliera herido. 

Se preguntaba si ya era hora de abandonar sus sueños de encontrar a su Único. No era que ya no creyera en el amor. Lo hacía. Era obvio que Sherlock y John tenían un amor del tipo “para siempre”. El hermano mayor de John, Thor, y su novio Loki también estaban estúpidamente enamorados, pese a sus constantes discusiones. 

Era sólo que... Magnus estaba empezando a cuestionarse si el Único para él incluso existiría. Estaba empezando a sentir que era imposible encontrar a un hombre que lo adorara pese a su sensiblera personalidad, que lo aceptara con todos sus extraños fetiches y peculiaridades, que quisiera iniciar una familia con él, que lo pusiera primero cuando importara, y a quien Magnus amaría con todo su corazón y su cuerpo. 

Quizás ese hombre simplemente no existía. No para él. 

Quizás él era un chico tonto con la cabeza en las nubes, soñando despierto mientras que la vida transcurría a su alrededor pasándolo por alto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Recibió la llamada al día siguiente. 

–Señor Bane –dijo una desconocida voz con un marcado acento–. Por la muerte de su padre, le hemos concedido generosamente algo de tiempo extra, pero nuestra paciencia se está acabando. 

A Magnus se le secó la boca. 

–Me temo que no lo entiendo. 

–Pagamos por un cargamento de doscientas unidades y lo esperamos para este sábado. 

–¿Unidades de qué? 

–No te burles de mí, chico –dijo el hombre. 

–Realmente no sé de qué me está hablando. 

–Riñones. 

El estómago de Magnus se hundió. 

Mierda. Comercio ilegal de órganos. Su padre estaba involucrado en el tráfico ilegal de órganos. Magnus no estaba seguro de por qué se seguía sorprendiendo. 

–Mire, lo que sea que mi padre le prometió, no sé nada al respecto... 

–No me importa, chico –dijo el tipo con aspereza–. Tengo compradores haciendo fila. Quiero mis productos. Si no los obtengo o vas a dar cháchara a la policía, iré tras tus jodidos órganos. 

Colgó incluso antes de que Magnus pudiera preguntar con quién estaba hablando. 

Doce horas después, Magnus estaba sentado en la antigua oficina de su padre, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Frustración, ira y miedo retorciendo sus entrañas luego de revisar la computadora de su padre. 

Era demasiado para él. Había esperado acabar con la parte oscura en los negocios de las Industrias Bane de forma rápida e indolora -no tenía intenciones de seguir los pasos de su padre- pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Aparentemente existían obligaciones que su padre -y ahora él en su lugar- debía cumplir antes de que Magnus pudiera lavarse las manos de toda esta mierda, y no tenía idea de qué hacer. El círculo íntimo de su padre nunca tomó enserio a Magnus, y todos se fueron al carajo hacia alguna parte luego de la muerte de su padre, ya sea para mantener el perfil bajo o seguir adelante con sus propias vidas. Magnus también querría hacer esto último, pero primero tenía que arreglar este desastre sin cagarla de alguna manera, dejándose matar o arrestar. 

Desearía poder ir a las autoridades, pero no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que la policía podría encontrar y arrestar a cada uno de los cómplices de su padre. Estaría muerto en cuestión de semanas si lo hiciera. Sin mencionar que no deseaba que el nombre de la compañía fuera arrastrado por el barro, lo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir si se hacían públicos los tratos ilegales de su padre. 

Lágrimas de ira llenaron sus ojos, y las apartó con brusquedad. Dios, nunca había odiado más a su padre. No era suficiente que hubiera sido una persona de mierda y un padre de mierda; tenía que hacerse matar y dejar este desastre detrás. 

Doscientos riñones para el sábado. 

Una risa áspera dejó la garganta de Magnus. Se suponía que de alguna manera obtuviera doscientos riñones para este sábado o estaría muerto… luego de lo sucedido a su padre, Magnus tenía pocas dudas de que estas personas tomaban en serio los negocios. No sabía qué hacer. 

Estaba completamente fuera de su terreno. ¿Qué podía hacer? 

A menos que… 

Con sus manos temblando, Magnus alcanzó su teléfono. Abrió su lista de contactos y se deslizó a través de ella hasta que llegó al que necesitaba. 

Alexander Lightwood. 

Un par de semanas atrás, había encontrado el número de Alexander entre los documentos de su padre y lo había guardado, odiando un poco por hacerlo, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. Desde entonces, había intentado borrarlo en varias ocasiones; lo había hecho, realmente, pero algo siempre lo frenó. Era algo bueno que no lo hubiera hecho. Racionalmente, Alexander era la única persona que conocía que sabría qué hacer en esta situación. Era lógico llamarlo. Magnus no lo llamaba porque quisiera oír la voz de Alexander o sentirse a salvo o algo tan patético como eso. 

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que una mujer lo atendiera. Ella pidió el nombre de Magnus y su información de contacto. Le dijo que se los transmitiría a su jefe, sonando como si no creyera que Alexander realmente le devolvería la llamada. Magnus tampoco lo creía en verdad. 

Se había medio convencido de que Alexander no tenía intenciones de llamarlo y que probablemente ya se había ido de Inglaterra, cuando su teléfono sonó más tarde esa noche. 

Magnus miró fijamente la pantalla del teléfono por un momento antes de respirar hondo y contestar. 

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Alexander–. Estoy bastante ocupado en este momento. 

Magnus se volteó sobre su vientre, intentando luchar contra una oleada de inseguridad. ¿Por qué querría Alexander ayudarlo? 

–Necesito tu ayuda. 

Una pausa. 

–¿Con qué? 

–Recibí una llamada esta mañana –dijo Magnus–. Alguien está bastante molesto porque no recibió los doscientos riñones que mi padre aparentemente le debía. Y ahora están... 

–Amenazándote –terminó Alexander por él. 

–Sí –dijo Magnus con una corta carcajada–¿Tú, por casualidad, tendrás doscientos riñones tirados por allí? 

Había sido una broma -y una mala- pero la respuesta de Alexander fue completamente seria. 

–No hago ningún tipo de tráfico humano. 

–Eso es... eso es sorprendentemente decente de tu parte. 

–Odio defraudarte, pero no tiene nada que ver con la decencia. Sólo son más molestias de lo que valen. 

–Eres una persona horrible –dijo Magnus sin demasiada pasión. No pudo obligarse a reunir la repugnancia que debería sentir ante la desvergonzada insensibilidad de Alexander. Intentó no pensar en lo que eso decía sobre él. 

–Por eso me estás llamando –dijo Alexander, con un tono muy seco–. Porque soy una persona horrible. Tipos agradables como tu Bommer( Apellido de Dominic) nunca podrían manejarlo. 

Magnus arrugó la frente. ¿Estaba Alexander celoso? 

Se aclaró la garganta. 

–De todos modos. Eso no es todo. Busqué en sus documentos, y parece que los riñones no es el único cargamento que mi padre debía a alguna gente. Esto... no tiene buena apariencia –Magnus cerró los ojos–. Esta tan fuera de mi terreno – admitió en voz baja. ¿Qué tenía Alexander que lo hacía admitir tan fácilmente su debilidad?–. Sólo quería seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero ahora tengo que averiguar cómo tratar con esta gente, cómo sacármelos de la espalda. 

–Quieres que lo haga por ti –dijo Alexander. No era una pregunta. 

–Sí –contestó Magnus, tratando de mantener un tono firme y de negocios–. No le dije a nadie que fuiste tú quien me secuestró. Me lo debes, Alexander. Si no me ayudas, le diré al MI6 que fuiste tú. 

Alexander se rio, sonando profundamente divertido. 

–Mi esponjoso gatito tiene garras. 

Tenía una sensación retorciéndole el estómago. 

–Deja de llamarme así –dijo Magnus, apretando su ruborizada mejilla en la almohada–. ¿Me ayudarás o no? 

Incluso sin poder verlo, podía sentir desvanecerse la sonrisa de Alexander. 

–Primero que nada, yo no te debo nada, amor –dijo, en voz baja–. No te pedí que les mientas a las autoridades por mí. Y deberías conocerme mejor. Amenazarme no es la mejor forma de lograr que haga algo. 

El pecho de Magnus se oprimió. 

–¿Estás diciendo que no me vas a ayudar? 

–Estoy diciendo que necesito un mejor incentivo que ese. 

Su boca se le secó repentinamente, su corazón latía en algún lugar de su garganta. 

–¿Qué quieres? 

–Veinte por ciento de las Industrias Bane. 

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de golpe. Soltó una carcajada. –¿Crees que estoy loco? No te voy a dejar estar en ningún lugar cerca de mi empresa. 

–¿Por qué no? –Diversión tiñendo nuevamente la voz de Alexander. 

–Quiero librarme de cualquier operación ilegal en mi compañía. Dejarte entrar es bastante contraproducente para ello. 

–Cariño –dijo Alexander, en voz tan baja e íntima que hizo estremecer a Magnus–. Te das cuenta que cerca del setenta por ciento de mis negocios son completamente legales, ¿verdad? 

Magnus frunció el ceño. Eso era nuevo para él. 

–Eso no importa –dijo–. No te quiero en ningún sitio cerca de mi empresa –En ningún sitio cerca de mí–. Así que elije algo más. 

Hubo silencio en la línea, pesado y cargado. 

–Me temo que no tienes nada que me interese –dijo Alexander finalmente–. Entonces aceptas mi precio o no hay ningún trato. 

–No hay trato, entonces –dijo Magnus tan agradablemente como pudo, y colgó. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de ignorar el estúpido e ilógico dolor oprimiendo su pecho. Por supuesto que Alexander no daba una mierda por él. Por supuesto. Alexander sólo se preocupaba por su propio beneficio. 

Su teléfono sonó otra vez. Magnus lo miró fijamente, pero atendió. 

–Cosita obstinada de –dijo Alexander en un siseo bajo y furioso– … La gente con la que tu padre tenía negocios, no se deben contrariar. Si no aceptas mis condiciones y me dejas tratar con ellos, encontrarás el mismo final que el idiota de tu padre. 

–¿Es una amenaza? 

–No de mí parte –dijo Alexander. 

El dolor en el pecho de Magnus se alivió, calidez extendiéndose en él. Magnus se dijo que no debía ser tan idiota, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tensara sus labios. 

–Cuidado, casi parece como si estuvieras preocupado por mí. 

–Veinte por ciento –dijo Alexander, su tono francamente helado. 

–No –murmuró Magnus, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Alexander no era tan indiferente como trataba de aparentar. Una emoción lo recorrió al comprenderlo, incluso cuando sabía que no cambiaba nada. Incluso si Alexander sintiera algo por él, no había futuro. Ellos no encajaban juntos. Alexander no quería lo que él de la vida. Pero... pero se sentía tan bien saber que no era el único, que Alexander estaba tan afectado como él. Lo hacía sentirse poderoso, lo que era algo irónico, considerando que nunca se sintió tan sumiso con ningún otro hombre. Quizás la gente que decía que había poder en la sumisión tenía razón. Y tal vez era insensible y despiadado usar esto... esta atracción recíproca para su beneficio, pero Magnus estaba harto de no tener ningún control. Mientras que no perdiera el corazón en el proceso, debería estar bien. ¿Verdad? 

–Te necesito –dijo honestamente. Era vergonzoso cuan honesto estaba siendo–. Te necesito tanto. 

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la línea. 

Cuanto más se prolongaba, Magnus se sentía más cohibido, el calor expandiéndose por su rostro. 

Entonces escuchó a Alexander exhalar. 

–¿Qué pasó con tu novio perfecto? 

–Nunca fue mi novio –dijo Magnus–. Resultó ser que no es tan perfecto después de todo. Tiene alguien más que es su prioridad. No puede darme lo que quiero. 

–Tampoco puedo darte lo que quieres –dijo Alexander exasperado. 

–No –convino Magnus–. Pero puedes darme lo que necesito. 

Alexander tomó aire. 

–No estoy ordenando el desastre de tu padre por un par de hoyuelos y una boca bonita –Su tono era áspero, pero no engañaba a Magnus. 

Cerrando los ojos, susurró con nada más que cruda honestidad en la voz. 

–Tengo miedo. Te necesito para superarlo. Has que se vaya. 

Alexander maldijo en ruso y colgó.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Mientras que el ascensor privado lo llevaba hacia el penthouse, Alexander sombríamente se preguntaba si estaría perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba permitiendo que unas cuantas palabras dichas con suavidad lo afectaran? ¿Realmente había cancelado su vuelo a Italia por una oportunidad para... hacer qué exactamente? No podía creer que estuviera dejando que un muchacho de veintitrés años lo influenciara tan fácilmente sólo con decir que lo necesitaba. Jodidamente increíble. 

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para revelar un amplio living. 

Una figura solitaria estaba parada frente al ascensor, apoyada contra el respaldo del sillón. Magnus tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, los hombros rígidos, sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par, cabello revuelto y en puntas dándole más carácter. 

El cuarto estaba extrañamente silencioso cuando Alexander caminó hacia él. Magnus lo observaba como una presa miraría a un depredador acercándose. Era bastante irónico. Alexander se sentía como si hubiera sido atrapado y arrojado hacia una presa engañosamente inofensiva. 

Se detuvo a algunas pulgadas del muchacho, encerrándolo contra el respaldo del sofá. 

Magnus tragó audiblemente, sus labios se separaron. Alexander alejó la vista de ellos, hacia los ojos dorados, y acunó la mejilla de Magnus, su pulgar descansando contra su garganta. Percibió un estremecimiento recorriendo al muchacho y sintió a su propio cuerpo ponerse rígido en varios sentidos, la fuerza de atracción jalándolo hacia Magnus y apretándolo en su agarre. 

–Dijiste que me necesitabas ¿Para qué? –Su voz era tranquila, pero sonaba áspera y afilada en el silencio total del cuarto. 

–Yo –Magnus se balanceó hacia él–… 

Se miraron uno al otro, sus irregulares respiraciones volviéndose más sonoras, luego mezclándose, desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos. Con un gemidito, Magnus enterró el rostro en el cuello de Alexander, sus afilados dientes hundiéndose en su piel. Lo siguiente que supo Alexander, fue que tenía sus brazos alrededor del chico mientras que Magnus le chupaba el cuello como un bebé hambriento. La polla de Alexander palpitaba. Bebé. Eso le recordó la última vez que tuvieron sexo, lo que Magnus lo había llamado y cuánto lo había necesitado. Había sido embriagador. Joder, Alexander ni siquiera estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas hasta que Magnus había susurrado la palabra “papi”. 

–Shhh –dijo, enterrando los dedos en su cabello y jalando fuerte. Magnus gimió, moliéndose contra el muslo de Alexander, sus manos deslizándose bajo la camisa de Alexander, acariciando su pecho mientras que seguía chupando su cuello. 

–Mírame –dijo Alexander. 

Magnus suspiró y alzó la cabeza. 

Cristo. Cómo se veía... Ojos vidriosos, mejillas sonrojadas, labios rosados y temblorosos... Alexander quería lamerlo por todas partes y comérselo todo. 

Inhaló profundamente, intentando recuperar algo de su control, tratando de aparentar algo de autocontrol. Resultaba imposible cuando todo lo que quería era quitarle la ropa a Magnus, enterrarse en él y respirar. 

El sonido de una cremallera abriéndose rompió el silencio y, después de eso, unos suaves dedos envolvieron la engrosada polla de Alexander, sacándola de sus boxers. 

Silbando entre dientes, Alexander se resistió a bajar la mirada, manteniendo constante su vista en los vidriosos ojos de Magnus. 

Magnus se humedeció los labios con la lengua, su mano apretando la erección de Alexander. 

–Te necesito –dijo, con voz rota–. Por favor. 

Gimiendo, Alexander besó sus temblorosos labios, y todo lo demás se volvió irrelevante, todo excepto este chico con su boca dulce y obscena. 

Cuando la niebla del deseo se dispersó de su mente, ya estaban en la cama y estaba embistiendo en Magnus. La estrechez a su alrededor era casi insoportable. Eso fue lo que le proporcionó una, muy necesaria, claridad. 

–¿Te preparé? –se las arregló para decir, trabando los músculos. No podía jodidamente recordarlo. 

Magnus rio sin aliento, sonrojándose. 

–Algo. Estoy bien. No usamos condón, sin embargo. 

–Mat tvoiu (*La puta madre) –Alexander juró y se forzó a retirarse. 

–Espera –dijo Magnus. Levantó la vista hacia Alexander con los párpados pesados–. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? 

La pregunta se sentía cargada de peso, la respuesta era más complicada de lo que le gustaría. 

Respirando con dificultad, Alexander analizó su respuesta, reuniendo toda su voluntad para no jalar las piernas del muchacho sobre los hombros y enterrarse en él como un salvaje. Lo quería… quería follarlo sin protección, quería correrse adentro y llenarlo hasta que el chico estuviera desbordando y algo más. Pero Magnus ya no estaba pidiendo solamente sexo. 

–Puedes –dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Magnus. 

Magnus se estremeció. Sus piernas, abiertas con Alexander entre ellas, se extendieron aún más, y trabó sus tobillos en torno a las caderas de Alexander, acercándolo más. 

–Entonces, bien. Nunca antes hice esto sin condón, pero quiero hacerlo. No pares… Oh Dios. 

Apretando los dientes, Alexander empujo más profundo, apretado calor envolviéndolo, y maldita sea, se sentía... Magnus gimoteó, sus ojos oscuros con una mirada ausente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados y entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Cristo, el chico ya parecía completamente ido. 

–¿Estás bien? –dijo Alexander, y Magnus asintió aturdido, su polla pesada y gruesa sobre su vientre, enrojecida y húmeda en la punta. Alexander quería tocarlo, pero sabía que sería demasiado si lo hacía ahora: el chico ya parecía sobre estimulado. 

Se contempló desaparecer en el agujero de Magnus, fascinado por la visión de su gruesa polla abriéndolo. Manteniendo en posición a Magnus por las caderas, se deslizó hasta el fondo, un resbaladizo calor a su alrededor y tan apretado que lo estaba enloqueciendo. 

Magnus empuñó el edredón. 

–Dios, Dios, oh Dios –Se veía completamente perdido, sus dientes masticando su labio inferior, sus oscuros brillantes inundados–. Más –dijo ahogado, y Alexander retiró algo sus caderas antes de empujar nuevamente, frotando su polla en la próstata de Magnus. Magnus se quejó, arqueándose debajo de él. Alexander lo hizo de nuevo, con los ojos enfocados en el rostro de Magnus, que estaba sudoroso, salvaje, completamente aturdido, y hermoso. El chico parecía drogado, como si estuviera volando alto, con la sensación de la polla de Alexander extendiéndolo ampliamente, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, llevándola profundamente. 

Alexander acarició los muslos de Magnus, separándolos, sus pulgares presionando la piel sensible de su cara interna. Empezó a embestir más duro, gruñidos bajos escapando de su garganta. Magnus lo miró con esos rasgados ojos, su cabello revuelto en todas direcciones, húmedos y oscuros por el sudor, pegados en la frente, su polla goteando líquido pre-seminal. Gemía entrecortadamente. 

–Yo… joder, voy –dijo ronco, y Alexander ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo antes de que Magnus se estremeciera y se corriera, sin tocarse, sobre su pecho. Su polla palpitando y con espasmos. 

Alexander sólo pudo mirarlo. No era la primera vez que Magnus se corría sin tocarse la polla, pero era la primera vez que se corrió sin ser tocado, con sólo treinta segundos de sexo. 

Gimiendo, Magnus se cubrió el rostro con las manos. 

–Oh, mi Dios, esto es tan mortificante –murmuró antes de espiar a Alexander entre sus dedos y lanzar una risita desquiciada. 

Una repentina oleada de cariño por este niño ridículo, se apoderó de Alexander. 

–Lo siento, lo juro, realmente no tengo trece años –Magnus logró decir entre ataques de risa. 

Alexander apretó la mandíbula, porque la risa de Magnus hacía que sus paredes internas exprimieran la polla de Alexander, lo cual no estaba ayudando con su auto-control en lo más mínimo. Joder. ¿Cómo podía este chico lucir tan increíblemente adorable y hacerlo querer follarlo tan mal? 

Probablemente interpretando mal su silencio, Magnus dejó de reír. 

–¿Estás verdaderamente enojado? –dijo, con un dejo de incertidumbre en la voz. 

–No seas tonto –dijo Alexander, respirando profundamente a través de sus dientes apretados–. Está bien. 

–¿En serio? 

Alexander frotó la corrida de Magnus en su suave vientre con movimientos circulares. 

–Te ves hermoso cuando estás desesperado –dijo, mirando hambrientamente al joven sonrojado debajo de él–. Estuviste perfecto, gatito –Alexander culpaba a su polla por todas las cursilerías tontas saliendo de su boca–. Eres perfecto –dijo, acariciando la polla de Magnus. 

La mirada de Magnus brillaba, su polla empezó a endurecerse nuevamente. 

–Es sólo que pasó tanto tiempo desde que hicimos esto. 

Alexander se retiró lentamente y empujó nuevamente adentro. 

–Bien –dijo y estableció un ritmo constante, viendo la expresión de Magnus volverse soñadora y lejana–. No dejaste que nadie te tocara. Que buen niño. 

Magnus sonrió por la alabanza, sus párpados pesados mientras se movía para encontrar los embistes de Alexander. 

–Solo te quería a ti. Extrañé… yo… esto. 

Las palabras sacudieron su cuerpo. Alexander sabía que era un peligroso camino a tomar, pero no sabía cómo frenar este tren descarrilándose. 

Alzando a Magnus entre sus brazos, rodó sobre la espalda. 

–Cabálgame, kotyonok –dijo, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de Magnus, jugando con sus rosados pezones. 

Magnus asintió ansioso, viéndolo hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, su cabello desordenados, su expresión completamente abierta y enamorada. Alexander le devolvió la mirada, deseando no tener una expresión similar en el rostro. Mierda, la forma en que lo afectaba este muchacho era ridícula. No pudo apartar la mirada mientras Magnus lo montaba lánguidamente, sus inusuales ojos cada vez más desenfocados mientras Alexander murmuraba alabanzas sobre lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, lo perfecto que Magnus se sentía a su alrededor, lo perfecto que era. 

Pronto, Magnus parecía completamente desconectado, sentado en la polla de Alexander y balanceándose aturdido. Jesús. 

Alexander se sentó y jaló a Magnus fuertemente contra su pecho, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, enterrando su dolorida y dura polla en el dócil cuerpo del muchacho, provocando que Magnus gimiera a un lado de su cuello, aferrándose a él. 

Continuó así por un largo rato, con Alexander follando al cuerpo deshuesado entre sus brazos. En determinado momento, Magnus gimió y enterró los dientes en su cuello, corriéndose por todo el pecho y estómago de Alexander. Y Alexander finalmente se dejó ir, su orgasmo rasgando en él, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo mientras se derramaba dentro de Magnus. 

Cuando su cabeza se despejó algo, Alexander se encontró con el muchacho acunado contra su pecho, sus dedos peinando el cabello húmedo. Magnus se acariciaba contra su clavícula, sólo le faltaba ronronear. Realmente era un gatito. 

–¿Por qué siempre es tan bueno contigo?–Magnus murmuró, todavía sonando algo perdido–. Como si, como que me siento en el cielo cuando te cedo todo el control. Se siente tan, tan bien. Quiero sentirlo por siempre. 

Alexander se recordó que Magnus no sabía lo que estaba diciendo:   
todavía estaba volando alto por el placer post-orgásmico. 

Magnus suspiró. 

–La Dra. Loss está equivocada –murmuró contra el cuello de Alec–. Definitivamente tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo. Necesito ayuda. 

–Entonces, ¿qué tengo yo? –dijo Alexander. Y se lamentó apenas las palabras dejaron su boca. 

Magnus levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin parpadear, sus gruesos labios formando una “O”. 

Resistiendo el impulso de apartar la vista, Alexander se preguntó si la estupidez sensiblera del chico sería contagiosa. 

Magnus se mordió el labio, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. 

–Bueno, me han dicho que soy muy adorable –dijo, como si estuviera compartiendo un enorme secreto, un hoyuelo surgiendo en su mejilla. 

Alexander quería besarlo. 

–Esto no es divertido –dijo lacónicamente–. Esto es… inconveniente. 

–Inconveniente –Magnus repitió, viéndolo con curiosidad–. ¿Quieres decir tu… Atracción por mí? 

Atracción. La palabra no se sentía adecuada. Alexander asintió de todas formas. No tendría demasiado sentido negar la atracción; no tendría sentido, considerando dónde todavía se encontraba su polla. 

Magnus hizo una mueca graciosa. 

–Que sepas que esta atracción por ti es muy inconveniente para mí, también –dijo, y miró a Alexander con expectación… confiadamente–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto, entonces? 

Maldición, ¿acaso el chico se daba cuenta del modo en que lo miraba? Alexander querría poder decir que la mirada enamorada de Magnus lo molestaba o lo divertía, pero sería una mentira. 

La verdad era que no le importaba. 

La verdad era que jodidamente le gustaba. 

Le gustaba. 

La verdad era, que quería que el chico siguiera mirándolo así… su niño. Jesucristo. Su propia posesividad lo hizo estremecer. 

–Solías ponerme muy nervioso con esa expresión en la cara – Magnus dijo amistosamente. 

Alexander deslizó sus manos por la elegante curva de la espalda de Magnus y las detuvo sobre sus nalgas. 

–¿Estás diciendo que ya no te pongo nervioso? –Pocas personas en todo el mundo podrían decir algo así. 

Magnus sonrió de lado. 

–Lo haces. Pero de un modo diferente –Pareció dudar antes de admitirlo, con vergüenza coloreando su voz–. No estás ciego. Sería bastante inútil que negara que me gusta complacerte. Me pongo ansioso si no lo hago –Magnus se pasó una mano por la nuca–. Es bastante inconveniente. No puedo esperar a curarme de ello. 

–Curarte –repitió Alexander. 

–De mi Síndrome de Estocolmo –Magnus aclaró con serenidad. 

Alexander sintió una picadura caliente e irracional de desagrado. 

–Buena suerte con eso –dijo, levantando a Magnus y dejándolo en la cama antes de pararse. Agarró sus boxers del piso y se deslizó en ellos. 

–¿Ya te vas? 

Alexander lo miró. 

Había una arruga de displacer en el entrecejo de Magnus, las comisuras de sus labios caídas. 

–¿Para qué me quieres aquí? –dijo Alexander–. Estoy seguro de que tu psicóloga te diría que abrirle las piernas a tu antiguo secuestrador no es el mejor camino para curarte. 

Un rubor rosado surgió en las mejillas de Magnus. Se mordió el labio. 

–¿Qué pasa con las amenazas que recibí? Realmente necesito tu ayuda. 

Alexander sabía con qué clase de gente había estado tratando Bane. Se comerían vivo a este jovencito con cara de travieso. Desearía poder decir que no le importaba. Lo hacía. No había un motivo racional para ello, ningún sentido lógico. Sólo lo hacía. Sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía ver este dulce hablador, cabeza-en-las-nubes, sentimental chico como algo más que suyo. Era frustrante, porque Alexander no quería desear reclamar nada parecido. 

–Me ocuparé de eso –dijo cortante. 

Magnus le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes y los hoyuelos en toda su gloria. 

Por una chingada. 

–¿Ahora? –dijo Magnus esperanzado, con impaciencia y deseo evidentes en toda su cara–. Tengo todo aquí en mi notebook –No te vayas, decían los ojos de Magnus. No te vayas, decía su cuerpo. 

Hubiera sido desgarrador si Alexander no sintiera la misma atracción irresistible por él. Excepto, que a diferencia de Magnus, él no podía alegar convenientemente que estaba afectado por algún tipo de síndrome. 

–Trae la notebook –escupió y se sentó en la cama. 

Cuando Magnus trajo su computadora a la cama, y se acurrucó contra él, Alexander no lo apartó. 

Debería haberlo hecho. El muchacho era una amenaza.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

La sostenida mirada de su terapeuta en él, era bastante desconcertante. 

Magnus se retorció y enseguida se arrepintió. Todavía sentía las actividades de la noche pasada. 

–¿Por qué estás aquí, Magnus? –dijo Catarina finalmente–. ¿Qué esperas lograr al verme? 

–Yo –Se lamió los labios–…ya te lo dije. Quiero que me ayudes a curarme de este… del Síndrome de Estocolmo. Quiero sacármelo de la cabeza. 

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo por sobre sus gafas. 

–Y aun así, sigues teniendo relaciones sexuales con ese hombre. 

Magnus se mordió un nudillo, esquivando su mirada. 

–Al final, me curarás, ¿qué diferencia hay? 

–Magnus –dijo Catarina calmada, pero en un tono de reproche–. No soy bruja. No puedo ayudarte si no haces un esfuerzo. Tu actitud no es muy distinta a la de alguna mujer que elige tener sexo sin protección sólo porque luego puede tomar la “pastilla del día después”. De hecho es peor, porque no existe una pastilla así para ti. 

Magnus enterró el rostro en las manos, hundiendo los hombros. 

–Lo sé –dijo–. Es sólo qué... es difícil –suspirando, levantó la cabeza y observó a su terapeuta entristecido–. Me siento tan bien con él. Tan, tan, bien. 

Catarina no parecía sorprendida. 

–¿Qué quieres decir con “bien”? ¿Puedes decirme más? 

Magnus pensó en cómo se sintió esa mañana al despertar en los brazos de Alexander. 

–Mareado –dijo–. Protegido –agregó más bajito, sintiéndose un monstruo. Alexander era la última persona con la que debería sentirse seguro–. Necesito ayuda –dijo, con desesperación en la voz. 

–Cualquier tipo de relación BDSM requiere un alto nivel de confianza en la pareja –comentó Catarina–. Confiarle tu seguridad, confiar que cuide de ti, confiar en que te lea correctamente y te ofrezca lo que necesitas. Puede crear un vínculo profundo entre dos personas que va más allá del sexo. 

–Pero nosotros no... nosotros no siempre... lo hacemos –dijo Magnus con el rostro en llamas–. Ni siquiera me gusta el dolor. No me interesan los látigos ni cosas como esa. Sólo me gusta ser...– Se interrumpió, inseguro, porque la primera palabra que surgió a su mente fue “suyo”. 

–¿Cuidado? –sugirió Catarina–. ¿Cómo si pertenecieras a alguien? 

Magnus asintió vacilante. Ella no se equivocaba, pero él realmente no quería hablar de ello. A decir verdad, Alexander era la única persona con la que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para discutir -y hacer- esas cosas. 

–Una relación BDSM no necesariamente incluye bondage o sadomasoquismo –dijo ella, pero como si sintiera su renuencia a hablar del tema, cambió la dirección–. ¿Dirías que te sientes menos apegado a él ahora que eres libre? 

Magnus pensó en esa mañana… en lo reacio que había estado a alejarse del ancho y cómodo pecho de Alexander, cuando llegó el momento de levantarse. En como no podía dejar de robarle besos mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos. En cómo permitió que Alexander le dejara un chupón en el cuello, estando en el garaje subterráneo, antes de que se subieran a sus respectivos automóviles. En cómo había estado verificando obsesivamente el teléfono todo el día, apenas siendo capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. 

Magnus se aclaró la garganta. 

–No realmente. 

Se fue del consultorio de su analista con más preguntas que respuestas. 

A medio camino hacia su departamento, notó algo que finalmente lo distrajo de las preguntas en su mente y del silencioso teléfono en su bolsillo. 

Una camioneta negra seguía a su coche. Estaba bastante convencido de que había visto ese vehículo estacionado cerca del consultorio de Catarina cuando salió. 

Con el corazón en la boca, Magnus volvió a mirar el espejo retrovisor antes de sacar el teléfono y arrastrar su pulgar sobre el número que Alexander había agendado en su teléfono esta mañana. 

“En caso de emergencia”, le había dicho Alexander, con una expresión ilegible. No le había dado motivos a Magnus para creer que la noche pasada no sería la única. Magnus había querido preguntar si Alexander volvería esta noche o no, pero no quería parecer pegajoso. No quería ser pegajoso. Ya era bastante malo que se viera obligado a pedirle ayuda a Alexander. Ya era lo suficientemente malo, que la noche anterior estuviera tan contenido que se había comportado como un adolescente probando por primera vez una polla. 

Pero esto sin duda aplicaba como una emergencia, ¿verdad? Era completamente razonable llamar a Alexander si un vehículo sospechoso lo seguía a casa, especialmente a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos, ¿no? 

–Lightwood–dijo Alexander al responder. 

–Alguien está siguiendo mi auto –dijo Magnus sin preámbulos, intentando ignorar las estúpidas mariposas que surgieron en su estómago al escuchar la voz de Alexander. Él es malo para ti, se recordó. Malo, malo, malo. No es un Príncipe Encantador. Si fuera algo, sería el villano. 

Hubo silencio en la línea por un momento. 

–Regresa a casa como de costumbre. Me ocuparé de ello –dijo entonces Alexander. 

Colgó. 

Magnus soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo, calidez bajando por su pecho y acurrucándose en su estómago. 

–No seas estúpido, Magnus –susurró. “Me ocuparé de ello” no era lo mismo que “me ocuparé de ti”. Sentir un hormigueo cálido en su interior cada vez que Alexander estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba era una estupidez. No significaba nada. No podía significar nada con un hombre como Alexander Lightwood. 

Sin mencionar que Magnus no debería desear que significara algo… no con Alexander. 

–Estúpido –murmuró y se obligó a concentrarse en el vehículo del retrovisor. Se preguntaba si debería asustarse, por estar tan tranquilo ahora que le había dicho a Alexander sobre la camioneta. No debería desear poder contar con Alexander para que siempre esté listo para aparecer y salvar el día. No era una jodida doncella en apuros y Alexander no era su caballero de brillante armadura. Quizás debería contratar un par de guardaespaldas, por lo menos de momento. Tal vez. 

La camioneta lo siguió todo el trayecto hasta su hogar. 

Magnus estacionó en el garaje subterráneo y dudó. No veía a Alexander en ninguna parte. La camioneta también frenó. El garaje estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. 

Tragando en seco, Magnus bajó de su auto y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Sus pasos resonando en el semi-iluminado garaje. ¿Por qué no habría gente? ¿Dónde estaba la entrometida señora Bale, del décimo piso, ahora que a Magnus realmente no le molestaría tener que hablarle? 

Escuchó varias pisadas detrás de él. 

Magnus empezó a caminar más rápido, un nudo grueso de decepción creciendo en su interior. Idiota. Había sido un idiota por confiar en Alexander. 

–Si gritas, estás muerto –dijo una voz áspera mientras que alguien presionaba un arma en la espalda de Magnus. 

Magnus no gritó. No se resistió cuando unas manos aferraron sus brazos y lo empujaron hacia la camioneta… no tenía demasiado sentido hacerlo. Fue empujado al interior con tanta rudeza que tropezó y se habría golpeado el rostro, si un par de manos no frenaban su caída. Un par de manos muy conocidas. 

Magnus se quedó boquiabierto frente a Alexander, confusión e ira en conflicto en su interior. 

–¿Qué carajos? 

La puerta de la camioneta se cerró, dejándolos solos en la semi-penumbra. 

Alexander liberó sus brazos y se reclinó en el asiento, nivelándolo con una mirada para nada asombrada. 

–Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Es la segunda vez que mis hombres pudieron secuestrarte sin esfuerzo, pequeño idiota descuidado. ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? 

Magnus se tiró en el asiento opuesto y cruzó los brazos. 

–No tengo. Y agradecería que dejaras de llamarme idiota y me explicaras por qué me secuestraste… otra vez. 

–Fue una prueba. Y la fallaste –Un músculo pulsó en la mandíbula de Alexander–. Revisé los archivos que me diste. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que son algunos de esos tipos? 

El grueso nudo de decepción se aflojó y desapareció. Magnus ocultó la sonrisa tras su mano. 

–Estás preocupado por mí. 

Los azules ojos de Alexander centellaron. Aferrando el brazo de Magnus, lo sacudió acercándolo y atrapó su garganta. 

–¿No entiendes el significado de la palabra “peligro”, chico tonto e imprudente? Si esas personas ponen sus manos en ti, desearás estar muerto. 

Magnus humedeció sus resecos labios con la lengua. 

–Pero noté la camioneta, ¿no es así? Y te llamé. 

Los labios de Alexander se adelgazaron. 

–Sabes que tengo razón –dijo Magnus, encontrando su mirada–. Si no hubiera sido tu propia gente, habrías venido a ayudarme. 

Si algo, Alexander lucía aún más enojado. 

–Deja de mirarme de esa forma –espetó, con una expresión a la vez tormentosa y hambrienta. 

–¿De qué forma? 

–Como si fuera un jodido héroe –Alexander grito, antes de meter su lengua en la garganta de Magnus. 

Magnus suspiró alegremente y dejó de pensar. 

Minutos después, cuando Alexander se alejó y pudo volver a pensar, Magnus se encontró acurrucado en el regazo del hombre, con su mano bajo la camisa de Alexander, sus labios bien besados e hinchados. Le sonrió a Alexander, sin estar particularmente preocupado por la mirada severa y cansada en su rostro. 

–Te daré unos cuantos guardaespaldas y los llevarás a donde sea que vayas –dijo Alexander, sosteniendo con sus manos la cintura de Magnus, sus pulgares acariciando su vientre y provocándole piel de gallina, deliciosamente recorriendo su piel–. No será permanente –dijo Alexander–. Sólo hasta que termine de lidiar con el desastre que dejó Bane. 

¿Y luego, qué? Casi preguntó Magnus antes de reprimirse. Seguro que sabía lo que vendría después: Alexander se iría. 

Dejando caer la mirada, Magnus asintió. 

–De acuerdo, si eso es todo –dijo, dejando que su mano se arrastrara por el cálido y musculoso pecho de Alexander. Miró a Alexander a través de sus pestañas y se lamió los labios–…¿Vienes conmigo? 

Alexander lo miró con la mandíbula tensa. Parecía estar tan enojado que Magnus pensó que, de seguro, diría que “no”. 

Estaba equivocado.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Dos meses después. 

–Lindo –dijo la mujer, viendo con agrado la espaciosa habitación. 

Alexander encogió los hombros, lanzando una mirada desinteresada al cuarto. París, Milán, Londres, ahora Nueva York... Llegaba un punto en que todos los lujosos hoteles empezaban a verse iguales. 

Se quitó la corbata sin apuro. 

–Déjame a mí –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, empujando sus manos y empezando a desabotonarle la camisa. 

Alexander dejó que sus ojos siguieran las curvas de su cuerpo semidesnudo, tratando de despertar algún interés por ella. Debería estar más que interesado. Había pasado un tiempo desde que tomó una mujer. Casi medio año. Para él, era algo inaudito. Para él, era impensado permanecer monógamo por una semana, ni que decir de medio año. Lo más curioso, es que nadie lo obligó a mantenerse monógamo. Magnus lo conocía demasiado como para pedirlo en voz alta, aunque sus ojos contaran una historia distinta. El chico había estado cada vez más afectuoso y necesitado, recibiéndolo con una brillante sonrisa cada vez que Alexander regresaba a Londres entre viajes. 

Este fue el último viaje que habría emprendido en representación de Magnus. Le había llevado casi dos meses lidiar con el desastre que Bane había dejado tras de sí, pero ahora había terminado. No tenía motivos para seguir regresando a Londres. 

–¿Te estoy aburriendo? –dijo la mujer con un puchero juguetón, rozando los dedos en su entrepierna a través de los pantalones. Su acento americano le resultaba extraño luego de meses escuchando uno británico. 

–No soy un adolescente, cariño –dijo Alexander–. No me voy a desesperar sólo por ver a una mujer medio desnuda, sin importar lo hermosa que sea–. Decididamente evitó pensar en el hecho de que no tenía problemas para ponerse duro con sólo mirar la curva de los labios, de cierto chico inglés. 

Una sensación incómoda se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Irritado, Alexander la acercó y la besó con rudeza, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para enfocarse en la suavidad de sus labios y de sus pechos. Pero la forma de sus labios estaba completamente mal, su boca no era suficientemente dulce, y su pelo era demasiado lacio y no lo suficientemente suave… 

Alexander rompió el beso y le dio la espalda. 

–Cambié de opinión. Vete –Sus palabras sonaron cortantes y cargadas de ira, y no lo sorprendió cuando ella se fue sin decir nada. 

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella, Alexander se quitó la camisa, la enroscó en su puño y la arrojó cruzando la habitación. Carajo. 

Hasta aquí llegó su intento por demostrar que no estaba obsesionado con Magnus Bane. 

Muy bien, estaba obsesionado. 

Más que obsesionado. 

Soltando un suspiro, Alexander se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por su rostro. 

Tenía treinta y dos años. No exactamente una edad como para revolcarse en la negación. Quizás ya era hora de llamar “espada” a una “espada”, sin importar cuán inconveniente fuera la verdad. 

Y la verdad era, que sólo quería a su chico inglés de ojos dorados. 

Quería poseerlo. Quería quedárselo. Carajos, lo retendría en un bolsillo si pudiera hacerlo, para tener acceso 24/7 a él. Quería poder enterrar su cara en el cuello de Magnus y chupar marcas sobre su piel cuando se le antojara. Quería tener derecho a hacerlo. 

La pregunta era, si debía hacer algo al respecto. 

Alexander no estaba acostumbrado a negarse nada, siendo el alcohol y las drogas las únicas excepciones. Pero desear a Magnus... no era una simple cuestión de tomar lo que quería. Ni siquiera era el género de Magnus lo que lo hacía dudar: hace mucho que Alexander ya había superado ese punto. No le importaba que Magnus tuviera una polla en vez de una vagina. Estaba bastante enamorado del pequeño cuerpo del muchacho y no le cambiaría absolutamente nada. 

No, el problema era mucho más complicado que el sexo de Magnus. El chico había sido herido en el pasado. Era demasiado jodidamente vulnerable. Magnus deseaba la clase de compromiso que pondría a la mayor parte de los hombres a correr en dirección contraria. El muchacho también tenía una habilidad inquietante para hacerlo querer ser un hombre mejor y desear protegerlo de todo daño y dolor. Un buen ejemplo de ello, ocurrió cuando Magnus le preguntó a Alexander si fue quien asesinó a su padre y este le respondió que no. Aunque técnicamente no mintió, no era la verdad completa: efectivamente había jugado su parte en la muerte de Bane, aunque indirectamente. Pero lo había omitido, sabiendo que el muchachito estúpido se paralizaría por la culpa, aunque su padre no lo mereciera. 

Considerando todo, Magnus Bane complicaría innecesariamente su vida. Involucrarse con él sería irracional, poco práctico y peligroso. Alexander tendría que hacer concesiones y sacrificios que de otro modo no enfrentaría. 

Suspirando, Alexander se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Tenía que tomar la decisión.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Clary no le veía la gracia. Por supuesto, no era fácil que algo le hiciera gracia, pero la forma en que su jefe se había estado comportando los últimos dos meses, decididamente no le causaba ninguna. ¿Los últimos dos meses? Quizás sería más preciso decir el último medio año, desde que Alexander secuestró al hijo de Bane y lo convirtió en su mascota… al menos así fue cómo Severus se lo informó cuando ella estaba en Francia, ocupada cerrando un acuerdo multimillonario en representación de Alexander. Por entonces, Clary se había mantenido escéptica y no tomó las palabras de Severus con seriedad: Alexander nunca había demostrado algún interés por los hombres, por lo que ella estaba convencida de que sería parte de algún elaborado plan para hacer pagar a Asmodeus Bane. Para cuando regresó de Francia, Clary se encontró con que el muchacho ya se había ido, a Severus le habían dado la patada, y Alexander estaba inquieto en una forma que nunca había visto antes. 

Había cierta tensión sobre Alexander, una carga pesada sobre sus hombros en las semanas posteriores. La razón más obvia que pudo imaginar en ese momento, fue que Alexander había dejado de acostarse con cualquiera y, para Alexander, era casi inaudito. Incluso la muerte de Bane no pareció apaciguarlo. Por el contrario, Alexander parecía más al límite luego de eso. 

Clary empezó a sospechar el verdadero motivo del raro humor de Alexander, cuando le pidió que averiguara todo sobre Dominic Bommer. Con Bane muerto, sólo podía haber un motivo para el interés de Alexander: el hermoso joven que Dominic abrazaba. Casi podía entender su atractivo: el chico tenía rasgos faciales únicos y una boca seductora. Sólo que Clary nunca pensó que fuera del tipo de Alexander… ni cualquier cosa con una polla, en todo caso. Pero incluso entonces, ella no sospechó hasta qué punto Magnus Bane afectaba a su normalmente imperturbable y sereno jefe. 

El viaje impulsivo, rompiendo la apretada agenda, de Alexander a Londres había sido la primera pista. Cuando desapareció en la noche, luego de despedir a sus guardaespaldas, a Clary no le causó la más mínima gracia… con Severus despedido, la seguridad fue añadida a su larga lista de responsabilidades, y Clary no apreciaba cuando Alexander no la dejaba hacer su jodido trabajo. Afortunadamente, Alexander había regresado a su habitación en el hotel algunas horas después, sano y salvo. Pero cuando se dejó caer en el cuarto de Alexander para hacerle saber lo disgustada que estaba, lo encontró sentado en el piso, aferrando una botella de vodka en la mano y viéndola con deseo. 

La vista la hizo frenar. Alexander no bebía. Ya no. 

Era de conocimiento general que el padre de Alexander había muerto por una sobredosis cuando Alexander tenía diecisiete años, pero pocas personas sabían que había sido envenenado con drogas. Robert Lightwood había sido un hombre de negocios duro e insensible, pero un marido y un padre excelentes. Él y Alexander fueron muy unidos y la muerte de Robert había golpeado duro a Alexander. Clary sabía que Alexander había matado personalmente al hombre responsable de la muerte de su padre. Y todo se fue en picada a partir de allí. Alexander había empezado a beber. Continuó por meses hasta que finalmente fue hospitalizado con una grave intoxicación etílica. Cuando Clary llegó al hospital, encontró a la madre de Alexander abrazada a él, llorando y suplicándole que ya no lo hiciera, por ella y por las chicas. 

¿Quién nos protegerá si también te vas, Alec? le había dicho finalmente mientras su hijo permanecía sordo a sus súplicas. 

Hasta donde Clary sabía, Alexander nunca volvió a tocar el alcohol. Pero sí lo mantuvo a su alcance. Cuando Clary le preguntó hace unos años por qué guardaba alcohol si nunca lo bebía, Alexander le dijo que le gustaba ponerse a prueba. 

Ese fue el motivo por el cual, cuando Clary vio a Alexander observando la botella de vodka con una intensidad escalofriante, su mandíbula se tensó, y una alarma se disparó en su cabeza. Cuando unos días después, él canceló su vuelo a Italia y despidió nuevamente a sus guardaespaldas, Clary estaba muy preocupada. Sin embargo, cuando Alexander la llamó al día siguiente, ella notó inmediatamente el cambio en él: sonaba más relajado, la irritación que apretaba su voz se había ido. Cuando le informó sobre su paradero para que pudiera mandarle sus guardaespaldas, casi no se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba en el pent-house de Magnus Bane. Casi. 

Pero incluso entonces, ella no supo cuánto cambiaría todo. 

Durante las semanas siguientes, Alexander le había hecho reorganizar su agenda, delegando la mayor parte de sus responsabilidades y dejando Londres únicamente para las más importantes reuniones de negocios. Tan pronto como finalizara la reunión, Alexander estaría en su avión volando de regreso a Londres. También estaba gastando gran parte de su valioso tiempo en ayudar a Magnus Bane a resolver el desastre que había dejado su padre. 

Clary observó todo eso con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. En todos los años que había conocido a Alexander, nunca lo había visto tan... obsesionado con nadie. Llamaba a eso “obsesión” a falta de una palabra mejor. De seguro, no había visto a Alexander interactuar con Magnus Bane, pero como Alexander no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él, prefiriendo mantener hasta a su propia familia alejada por su propia seguridad, concluyó que sólo podía tratarse de sexo. 

Así que esperó pacientemente a que Alexander superara su extraña obsesión con el chico de Bane, y a cada semana transcurrida sin que esto suceda, su confusión se hacía más fuerte. 

Pero Clary sabía que no debía cuestionar las decisiones de Alexander. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no pudiera intentar interrogarlo. 

–Entonces –dijo Clary tan pronto como Alexander salió de la ducha. Acababa de llegar del aeropuerto de Nueva York. Si el patrón de los dos últimos meses seguía manteniéndose, terminaría de vestirse y se iría a ver a su muchacho de ojos dorados. 

Alexander dejó caer la toalla y abrió el guardarropa. 

–¿Sí, Clary? 

Se tomó un instante para admirar su físico, considerando si su cariño hacia Alexander habría sido menos fraternal si ella tuviera quince años menos de los que tenía. 

–¿Por cuánto más estaremos basados en Inglaterra? –El tono de Clary era cuidadosamente casual–. Apenas salimos de   
Inglaterra en dos meses. 

Ante la pregunta, las manos de Alexander se congelaron. Pálidos ojos la examinaron. 

Se negaba a dejarse intimidar. Ella era una ex-agente de la KGB. No era fácilmente intimidada. 

Presionando los labios, Alexander se calzó unos pantalones. 

–De hecho, quiero que empieces a buscar un edificio grande en Londres. Bien, la prioridad es que esté en una ubicación segura. El precio no importa. 

Ella tomó una respiración entrecortada. 

–Te refieres… 

–Sí –dijo Alexander–. Mudaré la oficina principal de Ginebra a Londres. 

Clary sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo en silencio. Trasladar el cuartel general, de un paraíso fiscal como Suiza hacia el Reino Unido, no era la decisión más práctica. Para decirlo suavemente. 

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. 

Alexander soltó un suspiro. 

–Tienes dos minutos para expresar tus objeciones –dijo, colocándose una camisa limpia y empezando a abotonarla. 

–Como tu empleada, no es mi papel objetar –dijo Clary dejando que una sonrisa lenta estirara sus labios–. Pero como tu vieja amiga, digamos que nunca pensé que vería el día en que dejarías a un niño inglés con carita bonita trenzar tus cuerdas. Te queda bien el estar enamorado. 

Alexander le dedicó una mirada fulminante. 

Clary se estremeció, pero sostuvo su mirada, sus labios contrayéndose con un tic. 

–Enfócate en hacer tu trabajo, Clary – dijo Alexander agarrando sus llaves. 

Ella lo observó partir, sonriendo débilmente. No tenía idea de cómo el chico Bane habría logrado esto, pero se alegraba. Alexander trabajaba demasiado. Clary era igual, pero había una diferencia fundamental entre ella y Alexander: ella siempre tenía un hogar al que regresar; Alexander no lo hacía. 

Quizás eso estaba por cambiar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Alexander dejó su hotel, con los músculos tensos y la cabeza palpitando por el inicio de una jaqueca. Había tenido un largo vuelo, y la conversación con Clary no había sido justamente relajante. Apenas esperó a que sus guardaespaldas entraran en la parte trasera del auto antes de pisar el acelerador. Los neumáticos chirriaron. 

Para cuando estacionó el automóvil y encaró hacia el penthouse de Magnus, Alexander estaba con un humor tan horrible, que hasta sus guardaespaldas mantuvieron una precavida distancia por detrás de él. 

–Esperen aquí –dijo antes de utilizar su tarjeta-llave para entrar en el ascensor privado. 

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y él ingresó en el living vacío. 

Un aroma delicioso venía de la cocina. Alexander se encaminó hacia allí, sus pisadas sofocadas por la afelpada alfombra. 

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos disiparse. 

Magnus estaba cantando suavemente de pie junto al horno, revolviendo la salsa en una olla. Estaba usando unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro y una brillante camisa abierta hasta el ombligo, su cabello peinado en puntas y ese día lo llevaba de color azul. Unos auriculares grandes colgados en su cabeza, las caderas de Magnus balanceándose ligeramente mientras que tarareaba una canción. Se lo veía joven, muy adorable y muy caliente… no era exactamente una combinación que Alexander normalmente encontraría atractiva. 

No podía apartar la vista. 

En silencio, se acercó, apartó los auriculares y presionó sus labios en la nuca de Magnus. 

Magnus se tensó por un momento antes de relajarse y reclinarse contra el pecho de Alexander. 

–Llegaste temprano –dijo, parando la música de su celular. Intentó girarse, pero Alexander no lo dejó, sus manos apretando las caderas de Magnus y manteniéndolo en su sitio mientras que chupaba moretones en su perfecta piel, inhalando su dulce aroma con avidez y sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza retrocedía. 

–¿Cómo... cómo fue? –dijo Magnus–. Quiero decir, la reunión. 

–Tan bien como se esperaba –respondió Alexander, arrastrando los labios desde el cuello de Magnus hasta su mejilla–. Canberra está satisfecho con el nuevo contacto que le presenté. 

Magnus se apoyó en la caricia, sus seductores labios entreabiertos. Parecía tener dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos. 

–¿Le dejaste en claro que las Industrias Bane ya no harán negocios de su agrado? 

–Sí –dijo Alexander concisamente antes de jalar el cuello de la camisa de Magnus hacia un lado y chupar una marca en la cremosa piel de su hombro. 

Magnus se retorció. 

–Deja eso –dijo ronco y sonriendo–. Tengo que terminar de preparar la cena y no puedo hacerlo si estás encima mío. Ve a sentarte por allí –empujó a Alexander hacia la silla. 

Alexander se sentó, aunque a regañadientes. Acomodándose en su silla, echó un vistazo a la vaporera y alzó una ceja con incredulidad. 

–¿Estás cocinando manti? 

Un rubor rosado coloreó las mejillas de Magnus. Encogió los hombros despreocupadamente, regresando a mezclar la salsa. 

–Supongo que desarrollé algún gusto por ello mientras estaba en Rusia. No es un plato difícil de preparar. Hoy me aburrí y decidí probar que tal me sale –Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. 

Era un terrible mentiroso. 

Los labios de Alexander se curvaron. 

Magnus le lanzó una mirada de reojo. 

–Cállate –dijo. Su hoyuelo derecho hizo una aparición cuando una vergonzosa sonrisa curvó sus labios. Debió haber notado cuan patéticamente enamorada parecía su conducta. 

Alexander no lo mencionó. Cómo tampoco mencionó nunca la forma en que Magnus lo miraba, se apoyaba en él, y le ofrecía sus labios para besarlos en cada oportunidad. 

Un mejor hombre lo habría cortado de raíz y le habría dicho a Magnus que destinara su cariño a alguien que fuera digno de él. Pero sólo pensar en algún otro hombre tocando la piel de Magnus, besando sus gruesos y dulces labios, y follando ese adorable cuerpo hacía que las manos de Alexander se empuñaran. 

Él no era un mejor hombre. Porque sin importar lo patéticamente evidentes que fueran los sentimientos del chico, Alexander se encontró deseando más-más-más, despiadadamente codicioso, tomando cada pedacito de afecto de Magnus y negándose a renunciar a él. 

–¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? –dijo Magnus, colocando un plato de comida, con un aroma delicioso, delante de Alexander y girándose para llenar su propio plato. 

Alexander estiró el brazo, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló sobre su regazo. 

Magnus soltó una risita. 

–No, comamos primero –dijo. Contradiciendo a sus palabras, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Alexander–. Sabes que no vamos a comer nada si empezamos. Tengo hambre. Debes tener hambre también. 

Lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía. 

–Canberra fue el último –dijo Alexander. 

Le tomó unos instantes a Magnus comprender lo que significaba. –

Oh –dijo, su expresión marchitándose. 

Jodida mierda. ¿No entendía este muchacho lo peligroso que era llevar el corazón en la mano? 

–Sí –dijo Alexander–. Todo ha sido resuelto. Ya no habrá más amenazas. 

Magnus enroscó las manos sobre el regazo. 

–Así que... ¿Vas, como a… Vas a irte? –dijo con una expresión abierta y vulnerable. 

Santa Jodida Mierda. ¿Qué carajos hacía este ser en el regazo de Alexander, mirándolo de esa forma? 

"Nunca pensé que vería el día en que dejarías a un niño inglés con carita bonita trenzar tus cuerdas". 

Las palabras de Clary respecto a que Magnus lo traía envuelto en su dedo meñique lo habían llevado al límite… porque no se equivocaba. No tenía sentido negarlo. Era difícil negarlo cuando Magnus era el único motivo por el cual Alexander trasladaría su oficina central a otro país. Entendía por qué Clary estaba tan sorprendida: una parte de él todavía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco. Y este era sólo uno de los muchos compromisos que debería asumir. 

Viendo la cara ansiosa y angustiada del chico, Alexander no podía obligarse a que le importe. 

Alzó una mano y acomodó un mechón suelto tras la oreja de Magnus. 

–¿Cómo van tus sesiones de terapia? ¿Tuviste suerte para curarte de mí? 

Apoyándose en su mano como un gatito hambriento por caricias, Magnus lo fulminó con la vista. 

–Para de burlarte de mí. 

–No me burlo de ti –dijo Alexander, sosteniendo su mirada–. Esta es una pregunta seria. 

Magnus bajó la vista un instante antes de volver a mirarlo con una sonrisa carente de humor. 

–Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia, ¿no? –Se humedeció los labios con la lengua–. Parece que padezco de una forma crónica e incurable del Síndrome. 

Intentando ignorar el asquerosamente cálido sentimiento en la región de su corazón, Alexander se aclaró la garganta y dijo. 

–Eres un idiota. 

Magnus asintió, las esquinas de sus labios descendiendo. Con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Alexander. 

–Me siento tan estúpido –susurró–. Nunca quise que pasara esto. No contigo. Incluso antes de ti, siempre terminé enganchándome con tipos que no me convenían para nada. Tú eres, como el peor de todos ellos. Pero nunca fue tan intensamente malo –Su voz se quebró–. ¿Qué carajos está mal en mí? 

Si Alexander fuera un mejor hombre, le aseguraría a Magnus que no había nada malo en él y que tenía tiempo de sobra para encontrar a un buen hombre que lo merezca. 

Pero, desde su punto de vista, no existía un hombre suficientemente bueno ni siquiera para merecer lamerle las botas a este precioso muchacho. El mundo estaba lleno de cabrones egoístas como él. Al menos Alexander era un cabrón que podría cuidarlo y protegerlo. 

–Me preguntaste si me iba –dijo Alexander, enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Magnus. Nunca podía resistirse a el–. ¿Quieres que me quede por aquí? 

Magnus levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

–¿Importa lo que yo quiera? –Había confusión e incredulidad en su voz, y Alexander sintió el impulso repentino de asesinar a cada hombre que fuera responsable de ello. 

–Estás haciendo la pregunta equivocada –dijo Alexander, con voz cortante y severa mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos de Magnus–. Deberías preguntarte a ti mismo si lo quieres o no. Ambos sabemos que no soy un hombre agradable. Un hombre como yo no tiene nada que hacer con alguien como tú. Si eres inteligente, me pedirás que salga de tu vida, Gatito –riendo entre dientes, acarició la frente de Magnus con su pulgar–. Hazlo ahora mientras todavía puedes. Porque una vez que eres mío, eres mío –inhaló y exhaló lentamente–. Ya pienso en ti como mío, pero creo... creo que todavía podría frenarme y dejarte en paz –Quizás–. Pero si eliges ser mío, eso es todo. Incluso si tu hombre perfecto apareciera, no dejarás de ser mío –Por una jodida que voy a matarlo, y no es una exageración–. Así que piénsalo con cuidado. Es tu decisión, no mía. 

Magnus tenía los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de asombro, incredulidad y algo muy brillante y cálido. 

Finalmente, una sonrisa lenta estiró sus labios. 

–Diría que quiero ser tuyo –dijo–. Pero ya soy tuyo. 

Alexander no sabía si reír o maldecir. 

–Eres un idiota –dijo otra vez, acunando el rostro con forma de corazón del muchacho en sus manos. 

–Quizás, pero no me importa –dijo Magnus, volteando el rostro para besar la palma de Alexander–. Quiero ser feliz. Tú me haces feliz. 

A la mierda la cena. La cena podía esperar. 

–Lo haré –Alexander presionó sus labios contra los de Magnus, se paró y lo cargó hacia el dormitorio. 

Tenía un muchacho al que hacer feliz.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

–Te ves diferente –dijo Sherlock, viéndolo desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros y excavó en su ensalada, negándose a sentirse cohibido por su camisa burdeo estampada abierta hasta la mitad del pecho o sus entallados pantalones de cuero o sus dedos llenos de anillos. Si alguien pensaba que se veía extravagante, no era problema de Magnus. Ya no se sentiría avergonzado sobre quién era. Se sentía bien con esta ropa. Eso era lo importante. 

–Amigo –dijo Sherlock con cautela–…¿Ese hombre te obliga a vestirte así? 

Magnus parpadeó. 

–¿Qué? 

Al darse cuenta de que Sherlock iba en serio, empezó a reírse como un niño. Sabía que Sherlock no había estado precisamente emocionado cuando Magnus le contó que estaba viéndose con Alexander, pero Magnus no había entendido el alcance de ello. Era la primera vez que estaban pasando el rato en casi un mes. 

–Ey, no es gracioso –dijo Sherlock–. Estoy preocupado, tonto. Primero empiezas a follar con el tipo que te tuvo secuestrado por meses, y ahora estás cambiando tu forma de ser por él. 

–No estoy cambiando por él –dijo Magnus con una sonrisa torcida–. Este es quien soy. Este es quien siempre fui. Lo único que él cambió fue... que me ayudó a ver que no había nada malo en mí. Ya no siento como si tuviera que esconderlo. 

Las cejas pálidas de Sherlock se juntaron, sus ojos verdeazulados llenos de confusión. 

–Pero… ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Pensaste que te juzgaría? 

Magnus encontró su mirada. 

–Recuerdo claramente cuando me contaste cuánto te desagradaba que Fred fuera tan extravagante y afeminado. 

Sherlock se sonrojó. 

–Me desagradaba Fred porque no era John, no porque... seguía comparándolo con John. Por lo que todo sobre él me molestaba. 

–No puedo culparte porque te gusten machotes –dijo Magnus, riendo–. Sería muy hipócrita de mí parte. 

Compartieron unas miradas divertidas antes de que Sherlock se pusiera serio. 

–Realmente no me importa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lamento si te di esa impresión –sonrió un poco–. Puedes usar una falda y seguiré amándote, Magy. 

Rodando los ojos, Magnus le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. 

–No me va el travestismo. Solo me gustan las cosas bonitas, y decidí que no me va importar si algunas personas con la mente estrecha consideran que es extraño o afeminado. Los estereotipos de género son estúpidos de todas formas. Soy feliz como soy. 

–Te ves feliz. 

Magnus sonrió, pensando en los últimos meses. 

–Porque soy feliz. 

Sherlock lo miró pensativamente. 

–Eres serio respecto a él, ¿verdad? 

Magnus encontró la mirada de su amigo. 

–Nunca fui más serio. 

–Es sólo que es algo loco –dijo Sherlock, suspirando–. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es un hombre que te secuestró y se forzó en ti. 

Magnus frunció el ceño. 

–Ya te lo dije: nunca me obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Sí, Alexander dista mucho de ser un santo, pero algo que no es, es un violador. Así que déjalo, ¿sí? 

Sherlock apretó los labios. 

–Es sólo que no lo veo funcionando a largo plazo. Va a romper tu corazón. 

Magnus se miró las manos. 

–¿No todas las personas que están en una relación corren peligro de que eso pase? Si viviéramos constantemente con miedo de que rompan nuestros corazones, nunca tomaríamos la oportunidad de ser felices. 

–Sí, pero ese hombre es... 

–Ese hombre –lo interrumpió Magnus, con un ligero filo en la voz–, es el hombre que me hace más feliz de lo que nunca fui. Por favor, respétalo. Por favor. 

–Lo siento –dijo Sherlock, haciendo una mueca–. Sí te ves muy feliz. Sólo no quiero que te hagan daño. 

–Yo tampoco quiero que me lastimen –dijo calmado Magnus–. Mira, entiendo hacia dónde vas, pero no creo que tengas nada por lo que preocuparte. Alexander... él –Magnus se apagó, pensando en irse a dormir en brazos de Alexander y despertarse tan enredados que era difícil saber dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Magnus sonrió suavemente–… él se preocupa por mí. Sé que lo hace. 

La expresión de Sherlock continuo siendo escéptica. 

–¿Te ha dicho eso? ¿Qué te ama? 

Magnus soltó una breve carcajada. 

–Yo no le he dicho exactamente esas palabras, tampoco. Es sólo que… no importa. Quiero decir, por supuesto que importa, pero –Se cortó, frustrado por su incapacidad de poner sus ideas en palabras–… no es realmente del tipo de hablar sobre sentimientos, y no creo que las palabras sean tan importantes. Creo que lo que sientes en torno a la persona es más importante que las palabras bonitas. Y yo me siento –una calidez se extendía desde su pecho hasta su rostro–… me siento jodidamente mimado cuando estoy con él. Como si yo fuera algo precioso. Y eso significa más para mí que cualquier palabrerío dulce. 

–Oh –dijo Sherlock, finalmente suavizando su expresión. Él sonrió–. Muy bien, está bien. Si te hace tan feliz, es todo lo que importa. ¿Pero no estás asustado? ¿Ni un poquito? 

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. 

–Estoy asustado a cagar. Pero no por los motivos que piensas. Tengo miedo de espantarlo. Sabes lo que siempre he soñado. 

La frente de Sherlock se arrugó. 

–Un tipo agradable con quien construir una familia. ¿Todavía lo quieres? 

–No quiero un tipo agradable –dijo Magnus, resoplando–. Como que Alexander me arruinó a todos los demás hombres. Solo lo quiero a él –Todo el tiempo–. Pero la cosa es, que no dejé de querer otras cosas. Aún quiero niños. Quiero una familia propia. Pero desearlo con él no sólo es estúpido, sino que es peligroso. Él es quien es. Me pongo súper ansioso cada vez que no tengo noticias de él cuando está lejos. Sumar niños a la escena sólo lo empeoraría. Incluso si Alexander estuviera dispuesto a ello. 

–Espera –dijo Sherlock, sus ojos ampliándose–. ¿Niños? ¿No crees que sea algo demasiado rápido? Ni siquiera John y yo hemos hablado todavía sobre niños ¡Y hemos sido inseparables desde la infancia! 

–Obviamente no quiero niños ahora –dijo Magnus con una carcajada–. Para ser honesto, no creo estar preparado para compartirlo con nadie. Lo quiero todo para mí –Magnus se sonrojó. Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de ser tan posesivo. Era algo mortificante–. Pero me conoces, Sher. En algún punto, en el futuro, me encantaría tener sus bebés –Incluso pensar en niños o niñitas con el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules lo hacía sonreír soñadoramente. Magnus suspiró–. Y no debería desearlo. Solo me estoy preparando para decepcionarme. 

Sherlock parecía pensativo. 

–Creo que deberías preguntarle. Es mejor probar las aguas ahora, para ver si está abierto a la idea. De esta forma, si él lo rechaza de plano, al menos sabrás con seguridad que no es una posibilidad. Apestaría, sí, pero la honestidad es siempre la mejor política –Sherlock sonrió sin demasiado humor–. Mentir y esconder lo que deseas durante años nunca es una buena idea, créeme. 

–¿No crees que sería presionarlo mucho? No quiero ser demasiado agresivo. 

Sherlock resopló. 

–Eres como, lo contrario de agresivo, amigo. 

Magnus casi se echó a reír. Sherlock nunca lo había visto con Alexander. No había visto cuán insaciable y necesitado era Magnus cuando estaba con él. Afortunadamente para él, a Alexander parecía gustarle, ¿pero seguramente tendría algún límite? Hablar de niños tan pronto en una relación sería probablemente uno de ellos. 

–Pensaré en ello –dijo Magnus frunciendo el ceño. El consejo de Sherlock era lógico, pero no podía imaginarse a Alexander dándole una respuesta positiva. 

–Ey, levanta la barbilla –dijo Sherlock, golpeando sus rodillas–. No quiero que tu mafioso ruso venga tras de mí porque entristecí a su niño. 

Magnus se rio entre dientes. 

–No seas ridículo –dijo, ruborizándose un poquito. Sabía que a Alexander le importaría si lo viera triste, y ese conocimiento lo calentaba de pies a cabeza. 

Puede que Alexander dijera que no, pero quizás no importaba. 

Esto era suficiente para él. Más que suficiente.   



	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Alec y Magnus de cazadores de sombra, sobra decir que es AU, y esta vez nuestro querido Alec es ligeramente mayor que Magnus , también lo encontraremos como un verdadero y cruel Lightwood, todo poder y sensualidad.

Alexander nunca fue del tipo de caricias y acurrucamientos. Algunas veces había complacido a sus parejas, pero nunca lo disfrutó particularmente en lo personal. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba el peso de la cabeza de Magnus sobre su pecho, le gustaba sostener cerca al chico después del sexo, le gustaba Magnus soñoliento y mimoso. Realmente era un monstruo abrazador. 

–¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que el setenta por ciento de tu negocio era legal? –Magnus murmuró repentinamente. 

Alexander hizo un sonido afirmativo, pasando los dedos por el pelo de Magnus. 

–Podrías convertirlo en el cien por ciento. 

Alexander abrió los ojos. 

–¿Qué? 

Magnus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de Alexander y apoyó su barbilla en ellos, su expresión seria pero vacilante. 

–Eres multibillonario. No haría gran diferencia para ti. Sería prácticamente una gota en el océano. 

Alexander rio. 

–No exactamente una gota en el océano. 

Magnus frunció las cejas. 

–Nunca necesitarás tanto dinero. 

–Probablemente no –concedió Alexander. 

–¿Lo ves? –exclamó Magnus sonriéndole, con sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor. 

Alexander reprimió un suspiro. 

–¿Y por qué, exactamente, debería renunciar al treinta por ciento de mis ingresos? –dijo secamente–. Estamos hablando de millones. Y antes de que me digas que es hacer lo “correcto”, nunca me importó hacer lo correcto y no voy a empezar ahora. 

–No es… No estoy hablando sobre hacer lo correcto. Me refiero a que, por supuesto que hacer lo correcto es importante, pero ese no es el motivo principal –Magnus se quedó callado por un ratito–. Sé que crees que mi padre era un idiota, pero no lo era. Era inteligente, astuto y peligroso. Y aun así, está muerto – Mordiéndose el labio, Magnus bajó la vista por un momento antes de volver a encontrar la mirada de Alexander–. Me pongo nervioso cada vez que tardas en llamarme cuando estás fuera. Quiero dejar de sentirme así, dejar de vivir con miedo. 

Alexander lo miró, una cálida sensación extendiéndose en su pecho, una sensación que se volvió muy familiar últimamente. 

–No soy fácil de matar, solnyshko –dijo, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no había un dejo burlón tras el mote cariñoso. Quizás no lo hubo habido por un tiempo. Solnyshko encajaba. Luz del sol. Su pequeño sol. 

Magnus le dio una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos. 

–Estoy seguro de que mi padre pensó lo mismo. ¿Por favor? 

Alexander estaba acostumbrado a tratar con hombres peligrosos. Muchos lo llamarían un hombre muy peligroso, también. Pero este joven delgado con cara dulce, suaves sonrisas, cabello revuelto y ojos fervientes, era lo más peligroso que había enfrentado. Esta cara debería haber sido prohibida. 

Alexander apretó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Magnus antes de girarlo y rodarlo sobre él. Se inclinó y besó ligeramente sus rosados y sensuales labios, luego otra vez, y otra vez. Su cuerpo estaba completamente saciado luego del sexo, pero él estaba hambriento, con un hambre que nada tenía que ver con la lujuria. Quería tragarse la dulzura de este chico y hacerla suya. 

–¿Eso fue un sí? –Magnus jadeó contra sus labios. 

–Fue un quizás –dijo Alexander, apoyándose en sus codos. Este era un tema delicado. Por supuesto que podría encontrar alternativas legales para compensar en parte la pérdida de ingresos, pero racionalmente no tenía motivos viables para cambiar lo que ya funcionaba perfectamente. Sin embargo, sabía que este probablemente podría ser uno de los compromisos que debería asumir si quería mantener al muchacho... y mantenerlo seguro. Ya había evaluado la situación. Pero Magnus no necesitaba saber eso. Magnus no necesitaba saber cuan confundido estaba–. No es una decisión que pueda tomar a mi antojo. 

–Lo sé –dijo Magnus, con los ojos llenos de luz. Tocó la mejilla sin afeitar de Alexander–. Yo pensé que… lo rechazarías de plano. Significa mucho para mí que lo considerarás. 

Sonriendo, Alexander murmuró, 

–¿Pero qué hay en esto para mí? ¿Qué hay de algunas acciones en las Industrias Bane? 

Magnus medio gruñó, medio rio. 

–¡Eres imposible! 

No, tú eres imposible, pensó Alexander, con su mirada en la cara sonriente de Magnus. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Permitiendo que mis manos contaminadas te toquen. 

No lo dijo en voz alta. Nunca proclamó ser un buen hombre. 

En cambio, Alexander rodó de espaldas, preguntándose si Magnus tendría idea de en qué se había metido. Era tan joven, sólo veintitrés años. ¿Realmente se daría cuenta que no había vuelta atrás para él? Porque Alexander nunca lo dejaría ir. 

Magnus se acurrucó nuevamente contra él, jugueteando con los dedos en el pelo de su pecho. 

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Había algo extraño en su voz–. Prométeme que no te vas asustar de mi –agregó contra el bíceps de Alexander. 

Mirando a Magnus, Alexander se rio entre dientes. 

–No es exactamente un inicio prometedor. 

Magnus cuidadosamente evitaba sus ojos. 

–¿Quieres tener hijos en algún momento? 

–No es que me oponga a ello –respondió Alexander, en un tono neutro mientras miraba a Magnus. A decir verdad, era un tema que se había planteado luego de cumplir los treinta. Dejando de lado la constante insistencia de su madre pidiéndole nietos, sí le gustaba la idea de dejar la fortuna que había amasado a sus propios hijos. Porque Magnus tenía razón en algo: Alexander no podría gastar todo su dinero en varias vidas. Pero había otros asuntos que considerar. Un niño era una gran responsabilidad. Un niño sería otro punto débil que sus enemigos podrían usar contra él–. Pero probablemente sea más problemas de lo que vale –dijo Alexander–No es seguro –Aún. 

–Oh –dijo Magnus, ocultando su expresión tras las pestañas. 

Alexander lo miró detenidamente. 

–No puedes querer seriamente tener niños conmigo. 

Ruborizándose un poco, Magnus encontró su mirada y la sostuvo. 

–¿Por qué no? ¿Esperas que tenga hijos con otro hombre? 

–Ni siquiera bromees con eso –dijo Alexander, descansando una mano en la nuca de Magnus–. Eres mío. 

Una sonrisa divertida, pero complacida, nació en el rostro de Magnus. 

–Hmm, creo que sólo es la tercera vez que dijiste eso hoy. Podrías necesitar decirlo un par de veces más –dijo con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro–. Podrías tener que mearme o algo así. 

Alexander atrapó con su mano la barbilla de Magnus. 

–¿Crees que no lo haré? 

–Ahmm. Eso es –Magnus se sonrojó intensamente y miró a Alexander–… No desvíes el tema. Estamos hablando sobre tener bebés. Como, tenerlos juntos. En algún momento –Se masticó el labio–. ¿No quieres hacerlo? Si es que eres… algo así cómo, ¿serio conmigo? 

Alexander casi sonrió. No era la primera vez que Magnus había evitado cuidadosamente hablar sobre sentimientos, como si Magnus creyera que Alexander estaba emocionalmente atrofiado y era incapaz de hablar de ellos. Era divertido. Alexander era un adulto. Era plenamente capaz de hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos una vez que reconocía su existencia. 

–Pero ya tengo un bebé –dijo Alexander, tocando la mejilla de Magnus con su pulgar. 

Una risita sofocada escapó de los labios de Magnus. 

–No seas tonto… estoy hablando de bebés reales. 

–¿Me estás diciendo que no eres realmente un bebé? –Alexander se inclinó y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Magnus–. Podría haber jurado que me llamaste “papi” hace sólo una hora. 

Magnus abofeteó su pecho. 

–¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡Estoy intentando tener una conversación seria aquí! 

–Bien –Alexander se apoyó sobre un codo y lo estudió atentamente–. ¿Realmente lo deseas? ¿Formar un hogar conmigo? ¿Criar niños juntos? 

Magnus asintió, luciendo nervioso pero ferviente al respecto. 

–En algún momento. 

Mirándolo con atención, Alexander se imaginó a unos niños pequeños con ojos dorados y hoyuelos corriendo a recibirlo luego de regresar a casa de un largo y agotador viaje de negocios. La idea no era desagradable. No era desagradable en absoluto. 

–No puedo prometerte que ocurrirá pronto –dijo Alexander–. Antes de que sea posible, hay cosas que poner en movimiento –Y enemigos de los que ocuparse. Supuso que iniciar una familia era un motivo respetable para hacer una gran limpieza–. Podría llevar años. 

Magnus lo miró con incredulidad antes de que una brillante sonrisa partiera su rostro y se lanzara al frente para besar a Alexander, sonriendo como loco y abrazándolo fuertemente. 

–¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! –dijo sin aliento entre los besos, Magnus se congeló, sonrojándose, y riendo con incomodidad–. No tienes que decirlo también. Solo quería que lo sepas. 

–Eres un idiota –dijo Alexander y la cara de Magnus se tornó adorablemente confundida y algo herida. Como un gatito. Un gatito con las garras clavadas en él. 

–También te amo, muchacho tonto –dijo Alexander con voz ronca. Cuando los ojos de Magnus se ampliaron, los labios de Alexander se torcieron–. Desearía no hacerlo. Dicen que el amor saca lo peor de un hombre. Estoy casi asustado de lo que sería capaz de hacer si alguien intentara alejarte de mí –Acarició la mejilla de Magnus con sus nudillos, sosteniendo su mirada llorosa e incapaz de pestañear–. Deberías haberme pedido que me marchara mientras todavía podías, cariño. No soy un buen hombre. No lo suficientemente bueno como para alguien como tú. 

Magnus sacudió la cabeza lentamente. 

–Eres bueno para mí. ¿Es malo que sea todo lo que me importe? 

Alexander se rio entre dientes. 

–Estás preguntándole a la persona equivocada, amor. 

Magnus seguía viéndolo sin pestañear. 

–¿No te importa que sea un tipo? –murmuró, masticándose el labio–. Solías pensar que no era natural desear una familia con otro hombre. La gente va a hablar. 

Alexander alisó la arruga en el entrecejo de Magnus con su pulgar. 

–Si alguien tiene un problema contigo... con nosotros... son bienvenidos a decírmelo en la cara. 

Magnus se rio. 

–Correcto. Pero estoy seguro de que tu familia no lo aprobará. Como tu madre. Ella probablemente sea... muy conservadora. 

Los labios de Alexander se curvaron. 

–Soy un chico grande. Puedo vivir sin la aprobación de mi madre. Pero dudo que le importe, siempre que le dé un montón de nietos. Además, es tan intimidante como una esponja mojada. Es una dama consentida y tenaz con cierta debilidad por las cosas bonitas –sonriendo, él pellizcó la mejilla de Magnus–. Se llevarán bien. 

Magnus hizo un puchero. 

–Te burlas de mí –gruñó, pero sus ojos estaban radiantes plagados de calidez y felicidad. Apoyó su mejilla contra la de Alexander y suspiró satisfecho cuando Alexander empezó a acariciar su cabello. 

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo, con sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro. 

Alexander sabía que no iba a ser tan simple como lo hizo sonar. Había cosas que acomodar. Iba a hacer que algunas personas estuvieran descontentas con él. Pero con Magnus en sus brazos, todo parecía insignificante. Irrelevante. Fácil. 

Alexander se preguntó cuándo este ser de corazón suave y ojos brillantes se había vuelto su hogar, su sitio seguro. No lo sabía. Lo que sabía era que haría casi cualquier cosa por mantener a su sitio seguro, a salvo. 

–¿Sabes lo que deseo justo ahora? –dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa feliz–. Quiero tener lento y sensible sexo vainilla para variar. 

–Creo que lo llaman hacer el amor –dijo Alexander, frotando la nariz de Magnus con la suya. 

–Sí –murmuró Magnus, sonriendo contra los labios de Alexander–. Vamos a hacer el amor. 

–Vamos –dijo Alexander y besó sus dulces labios, codicioso y posesivo. Nadie te alejará de mí. Nadie. 

Déjalos intentarlo. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada sin fines de lucro, espero la disfruten :D


End file.
